El Juego de la vida
by Gushu
Summary: Sip, al fin llego , la continuacion de mi fic destino, no es tan necesario leer el otro para entender esto, solo sepan que unos enemigos muy fuertes aparecieron, el tema es, ¿quienes son los verdaderos malos aqui?
1. 1 El pais del sol que cae

**Versión editada sin Script, es necesario leer el fic Destino para entender correctamente este:**

La noche llega a un simple pueblo, la gente se apura para arribar a sus casas, un chico llama a su padre, pero no es uno común, es Gennosuke.

"Papá, ¿Podrías apurarte? La peli ya empieza", grita el chico con un plato de pochoclos.

"Ya voy, ya voy", responde su padre Danjo, apurándose para llegar, "¿Por qué me apuras si ni siquiera has prendido el…", Danjo se queda quieto.

"¿Papá?".

"No… No puede ser, no ahora".

"¿Qué pasa?".

La expresión del padre cambia a una muy agresiva, "Gennosuke, vete de aquí".

"¿Qué?".

"Que te vayas, ahora".

"¿Pero a donde?".

"No importa, solo vete lo más lejos posible".

Gennosuke sale por la ventana de la casa.

Danjo se coloca en posición de batalla extrayendo sus hilos que se mueven por la habitación.

No pasa nada, no se escucha un solo sonido.

"Vamos, aparece".

Sigue sin haber movimiento.

"Vamos…".

El muro se parte al medio y una figura encapuchada aparece.

Danjo la agarra con sus hilos, al apretarse lo único que queda es el traje hecho pedazos.

"Maldición, ¿Dónde estás?".

De repente los hilos de Danjo se arremolinan alrededor de su propio cuerpo y comienzan a apretarse causando que sangre, una figura aparece, su voz no ha sido jamás escuchada por nosotros, es la de una mujer.

"El gran y poderoso Danjo, hijo del Maestro Fung, derrotado de esta manera tan sencilla".

"Así que han llegado", dice Danjo con esfuerzo, "¿Eres de La Secta?".

"Eso ya es obvio en este momento, ¿Dónde está tu hijo?".

"No creas que te lo diré".

"Que mal, bueno, la tortura no se me da, así que terminemos esto rápido".

Los hilos se van cerrando.

CHAK.

La chica saca un papel, tiene varios nombres, entre ellos el de Danjo que es tachado con sangre.

"La primera baja, espero que Joubert y Kzhiitho hagan su parte".

El juego de la vida, Primera parte: "El país del sol que cae".

Ya han pasado 2 semanas desde que los monjes se enfrentaran y vencieran a Mala Mala Yong, estos últimos días no han traído grandes cambios, Doyo, Kimiko y Omi solo han encontrado un Wu.

"Ojala supiéramos que es", dice Kimiko dándole varias vueltas al extraño objeto.

"Si", dice Omi tristemente, "es una lástima que el pergamino este incompleto en la parte de este Wu, ¿Seguro que no lo recuerdas Doyo?".

"No, para nada", dice Doyo, que se encuentra volando en ese momento con ellos arriba.

"¿Qué haremos ahora? Hemos dado varias vueltas al mundo y Doyo no ha detectado nada".

"No se, ¿Podríamos descansar un poco?", pregunta Kimiko.

"Raimundo dijo que no paráramos hasta que se cumplieran los 6 meses", interrumpe Doyo.

"Lo se, pero estamos cerca de Japón y no he hablado con mi familia desde hace mucho".

"Omi, tú decides, eres el guerrero Shoku aqui".

"MMM, supongo que sí, podríamos hacerlo".

"Siii", grita Kim, "primero paremos aquí, estoy harta de usar el traje de monje Xiaolin todo el tiempo".

"No te entiendo, esta tan a la moda", dice Omi.

"Créeme Omi, no lo está".

"Suerte que ni uso ropa…", dice Doyo, "AAAHHH, estoy desnudo".

Los chicos bajan hacia un centro comercial donde Kimiko se la pasa probándose distinta ropa mientras Doyo y Omi se aburren.

"¿Tienes dinero para comprar todo esto?", pregunta Omi.

"No, pero tengo una tarjeta de crédito".

Como Kimiko se va rápidamente, Omi le pregunta a Doyo a que se refería.

"Debe ser una maquina generadora de dinero", le responde, "Dashi quería hacer un Wu así.

"¿Y?".

"Así creamos el Ojo de Dashi".

"¿Eh?".

Mientras, dos figuras encapuchadas se acercan, un hombre y una mujer, el hombre se llama Joubert y su voz es muy gruesa, mientras que la mujer, que expresa una gran inteligencia se llama Kzhiitho.

"¿Son ellos?", pregunta Joubert.

"Si, son el monje de agua y la de fuego, y el dragón sagrado de Dashi".

"Así que 3 de las 5 presas mayores, bastante bien, elegimos el camino correcto".

Joubert se prepara para sacar algo.

"¿Qué haces?".

"Mientras más rápido acabemos con ellos mejor".

"No te apresures, la chica es una guerrera Wudai, y el chico un Guerrero Shoku, son fuertes".

"¿Y qué?, nosotros mas, tenemos la bendición del cielo en esta batalla".

"Bah, haz lo que quieras, nunca te he ganado una discusión antes".

Joubert saca una guadaña.

La gente al verlo intenta entender lo que pasa, un hombre se acerca y le pregunta si es un actor o algo similar.

"Solo soy un enviado de dios", responde Joubert.

A continuación, salta a una velocidad sorprendente y corta a la mitad a Omi, sin embargo este no sufre ningún golpe debido a algo que tiene en la mano.

"La cola de Serpiente" dice Joubert sorprendido.

"Ataque Tsunami", grita Omi.

Joubert se cubre pero es enviado hacia atrás por el golpe.

"¿Quién es ese?", pregunta Kim.

"Kimiko, cuidado", llega a gritar Omi.

Kimiko se da vuelta, atrás de ella esta Kzhiitho.

"Estrella de Hanabi", grita.

Kzhiitho esquiva el fuego, pero lo hace antes de que Kim lo lance.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?".

Kzhiitho no responde, solo golpea directo en el cuello de Kimiko, luego se prepara para patearla.

"Invocación Lel", grita Omi.

Kimiko desaparece de donde estaba y aparece al lado de Omi.

Toda la gente empieza a correr como loca.

"Yo peleare contra ti, niño", grita Joubert, "me recuerdas a alguien que conocí bien".

Joubert usa su guadaña hacia Omi, este logra esquivarla pero las ráfagas de viento le golpean de todas formas.

"Esfera de Tornami, HIELO".

Joubert hace girar su guadaña para detener el hielo, la clava y le pega una patada a Omi usando la guadaña como garrocha para saltar más lejos.

"Ojo de Dashi", grita Kimiko, pero Kzhiitho esquiva el rayo lanzado sin problemas, "parece que puedes predecir mis movimientos, juguemos el mismo juego, Anteojos de cristal, Flechas gorrión".

Esta vez su oponente no puede esquivarlas de la misma manera por el manejo que Kimiko realiza pero pasa a través de ellas a gran velocidad y lanza unos shuriken, Kimiko logra detenerlos… pero solo era una distracción.

Kzhiitho golpea con la rodilla en la cara de Kimiko que empieza a sangrar por la nariz.

"No", grita Omi, "Bastón Shimo".

El arma de Omi se vuelve un gigantesco garrote con picos.

Joubert salta… y lo rebana sin problemas, haciendo que explote.

Omi se queda unos segundos mirando sin comprender, "no lo entiendo, mi arma Wudai…, Esfera de Tornami, AGUA".

Una enorme cantidad de agua va hacia Kzhiitho, Joubert aparece ahí y levanta la mano.

El agua se detiene y va para el otro lado golpeando a los monjes de lleno, especialmente a Omi.

"Si que te gusta lucirte", le dice Kzhiitho, "sabes que no puedes hacer eso muy seguido".

"No importa, acabemos con esto de una vez".

Kimiko se levanta, está sangrando mucho, el golpe fue más duro de lo que parecía, "Omi, vamos, Omi, levántate".

Sin embargo, Omi no reacciona.

"Esto no puede estar pasando".

"¿Ultimas palabras antes de pudrirte en el infierno?", dice Joubert al acercarse.

"Alto", se escucha una voz.

"¿Qué?".

Al darse vuelta, Joubert ve una hilera de policías, "salgan con las manos en alto".

"Oh, por favor, que ganas de molestar que tienen", se queja Kzhiitho.

Joubert salta entre los policías a gran velocidad, y en segundos los rebana en pedazos.

"¿Había necesidad de eso?", pregunta Kzhiitho.

"Hubieran sido un estorbo, ¿Dónde están los monjes?".

"¿Se fueron? Qué problema, ¿No?".

"¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan tranquila?".

"¿Podrías bajar un poco la intensidad? Estas muy sacado, puedo detectar donde fueron, vayamos mañana a buscarlos".

"¿Mañana?".

"Si, ya es de noche, y quiero descansar un poco".

"Nada es más importante que la misión".

"Bueno, ve a buscarlos si quieres, dudo que puedas por ti solo, además, ¿No mataste suficiente gente hoy?".

Joubert mira los cadáveres, y con resignación sigue a Kzhiitho.

Mientras Kimiko y Omi escapan subidos en Doyo.

"¿Cómo se encuentra Omi?", pregunta Doyo.

"Se recuperara".

"¿Y tú?, Estas sangrando mucho".

"No te preocupes por eso, cuando lleguemos a mi casa todo estará bien".

Pero Kimiko sabía que nada estaría bien nunca más.

Prisión de máxima seguridad de Hong Kong, si estás aquí es porque hiciste algo muy grande, no esperes salir por el resto de tu vida.

"Hey, señor Panda Buba", grita un preso, "vio lo que paso en Japón, está en todos los noticieros".

Panda Buba esta sentado en las escaleras con los dedos de las manos entrelazados en su cintura.

"Oh, sí, lindos chicos esos", responde con una afable sonrisa.

"Señor panda Buba, tiene una visita", dice un guardia de manera extremadamente amable.

Panda Buba se levanta y se acerca a él, "¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?".

"Acá lo tiene".

El guardia le da un puro.

"Gracias, mis hombres le darán su recompensa por estos buenos tratos".

"Estoy para servirlo".

Panda Buba se sienta en la sala de visitas, del otro lado hay un tipo flaquito.

"¿Qué novedades tenemos el día de hoy?", le pregunta.

"Algunas muy importantes, resulta que hemos entrado en contacto con ciertos amigos suyos del pasado".

"Ah, interesante, ¿Cuáles son y donde han aparecido?".

"El chiquito cabezón y la chica japonesa, han aparecido en sus terrenos secundarios".

Panda Buba prendió el puro y lo empezo a fumar, "que lastima que no esté el flaco, me gustaría entregarle el regalo a él, pero dénselo a ellos, lo que importa es la intención".

"Perfecto, ah, y supongo que se habrá enterado de los recién llegados".

"Si, vi el video en las noticias, resulto muy interesante".

"¿Qué quiere que hagamos?".

"Siempre es bueno que haya gente nueva, pregúntenles si quieren entrar al negocio familiar".

"¿Y si se niegan?".

"Déjenles en claro como son las cosas por aquí".

"¿Quién quiere que realice la entrega?".

"¿Pues quien más?, El mejor hombre que tengamos, el paquete tiene que llegar seguro".

El hombre sale afuera y hace una llamada.

"Elimina a los dos monjes, y habla con estos novatos, si no se unen, también sácalos del juego, y no quiero restos".

Del otro lado del teléfono esta Tubimura, "entendido, terminare el trabajo antes de que te des cuenta siquiera", y corta.

Continuara…


	2. 2 El año del panda

**Jaja, que cuelgue, pero es que con esto de las vacaciones, sumado con que Fan Fiction no me dejo subir archivos no sé porque por unos días, me re colgué, esto es un capitulo viejo editado para no ser Script, con esto terminare de editar los capítulos viejos de este fic, y comenzare con los de Isla del Drama.**

La noche se cierra sobre Japón, el país del sol naciente, el señor Tohomiko prende la tele, se ve la imagen de un lugar totalmente destruido, gente sufriendo mientras la sangre brota de sus heridas.

"Y estamos trasmitiendo desde el centro comercial Takeshita-dori,", dijo uno de los periodistas, intentando disimular el sufrimiento que la escena le causaba, "en frente de la estación Harajuku, donde dos personas encapuchadas, tal como muestran los videos de seguridad, atacaron a los que parecen ser dos niños, para luego masacrar a un grupo de policías, lamentablemente la cámara fue destruida durante la pelea así que no pudimos identificarlos, la policía, sin embargo, cree que se podría reconocer a los niños luego de un análisis exhaustivo, ¿Qué opina la gente de esto?".

Un grupo de chicos sale en la televisión, tienen un aspecto muy occidental, como si fueran raperos.

"Ya le digo, señor" dijo uno, "estuve ahí, eso fue un ataque terrorista, como en los Estados Unidos".

"No digas idioteces", sigue otro, "vos saliste corriendo ni bien se escucharon las explosiones".

"Le digo que eran aliens que venían a comerse nuestras cabezas, es que escasean en su planeta", agrega otro.

El señor Tohomiko apaga la televisión, mira a su hija durmiendo en el sillón y recuerda lo que paso hace solo media hora.

El estaba sentado en su escritorio cuando algo entro por la puerta, y vio a su hija sangrando con su pequeño amigo entre brazos.

"Papá", lloraba ella, "por favor, ayúdanos".

Las heridas eran menores y se estaban recuperando, pero esto, esto era diferente a todo lo que había pasado antes.

"Dios, Kimiko, ¿En qué te metiste ahora?".

El juego de la vida, segunda parte: "El año del panda".

"Y estamos en frente de "Robótica Tohomiko"", continuaba el periodista varias horas después, "luego de largos análisis, parece ser que Kimiko, la hija del señor Tohomiko, se vio involucrada en la destrucción de Takeshita-Dori, específicamente se la identifico como uno de los dos niños, no hay información acerca del otro ni de los encapuchados misteriosos".

Los "misteriosos" encapuchados se encontraban en ese momento, reunidos en un callejón cercano al lugar, a Joubert esto no le gustaba para nada.

"Deberíamos entrar y hacerlos picadillo de una vez".

"No podemos", le dijo Kzhiitho, "el lugar está repleto de gente, llamaríamos la atención".

"¿Y?".

"No seas idiota, ya sabes, después de lo de ayer medio mundo sabe de nosotros, es justo lo que menos queremos".

"¿Entonces qué?".

"Esperaremos a la noche, y ahí actuaremos".

El Sr. Tohomiko rondaba alrededor de su hija sentada en un fino sillón, se lo veía muy serio, intentando comprender que estaba pasando.

"Supongo que me vas a explicar que está pasando, Kimiko".

"Papá, es…complicado".

El Sr. Tohomiko poso sus manos sobre su escritorio, "tengo cerca de 100 periodistas rodeando mi fábrica, me parece que deberías decirme quienes eran esos encapuchados al menos".

"Son… enemigos, pero son distintos a los demás".

"Me di cuenta, nunca ninguno había llegado a tanto para acabar con ustedes", el Sr. Tohomiko se puso a ver por la ventana.

"Bueno, pero no importa, en cuanto Omi se recupere nos iremos y…".

El padre de Kimiko se dio vuelta y vio a su hija con una expresión terrible, "¿Quién dijo que te dejare ir?".

"¿Perdón?".

"Estas arriesgando tu vida, no dejare que lo sigas haciendo".

"Pero el destino del mundo…".

"Si tu mueres no tendrá sentido nada, no te iras de aquí".

"Oigan, chicos", apareció Doyo con un tubo de papel higiénico, "me termine el papel higiénico… ¿Llego en mal momento?".

"No, Doyo, todo está bien aquí", respondió Kimiko y se fue de la habitación con rabia.

El tema no se volvió a tocar por el resto del día, Omi se despertó durante unos segundos, estaba bien, pero necesitaba descansar más.

Finalmente, la noche llego, y los dos encapuchados treparon por el edificio.

"¿En qué piso están?", pregunto Joubert.

"No lo sé, las paredes parecen detener mis poderes de detección, entremos por arriba".

"Son 50 pisos".

"¿Estas apurado?".

Joubert refunfuño, pero en poco tiempo ya se encontraban entrando por arriba al piso superior.

"¿Hay cámaras?", pregunto Joubert.

"Contrólate, mis poderes harán que los guardias ignoren nuestra existencia, si las rompes los alertaras".

"Eso no sería un problema..., ¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer eso?".

"Tuve mucho tiempo para practicar en todos estos años, si no están concentrados en ti es fácil hacer que sigan así más tiempo".

Joubert abre la puerta del ascensor y salta adentro agarrándose de los bordes.

"¿Puedes ver donde están ahora que estamos adentro?".

"Si, y esto es muy interesante, parece que mas objetivos se encuentran en este lugar".

Empieza a escucharse un fuerte sonido.

"¿Qué es ese ruido?".

"Debe ser el ascensor, sal de ahí, rápido".

Ambos se pegan a las paredes, pero el ascensor se queda en el lugar donde están ellos.

"¿Qué demonios?", llega a decir Joubert.

Al instante una espada pasa rozándolo, pero logra ingresar adentro del edificio, del ascensor sale un ninja bastante gordo, ni más ni menos que Tubimura.

"Qué casualidad encontrarlos aquí", dice con soberbia, "parece que siguen los mismos objetivos que yo".

"No nos compares, maldita basura", le grita Joubert.

"Mi jefe quería saber si les interesaba unírsenos, siempre se necesita gente, y demostraron ser poderosos".

"Nunca nos uniríamos a escoria como tú, demonio adorador del Wu".

Joubert salta hacia Tubimura pero de repente un montón de bombas de humo explotan.

"Kzhiitho, no veo nada, ayúdame".

Tubimura empuja a Joubert afuera del edificio.

"Que iluso, supongo que tendrá tiempo para recapacitar antes de caer y estrellarse con el suelo, y tu, nena, ¿Qué me dices?", Tubimura nota que no hay nadie detrás de él, "¿Dónde se fue?".

Kzhiitho aparece atrás de Tubimura, este se da vuelta y usa sus espadas para frenarla.

"Eres rápida, pero yo lo soy más".

Joubert cae a gran velocidad, clava su guadaña en la pared yendo cada vez más lento hasta frenar.

"Maldita sea, ese idiota me agarro por sorpresa".

Varios hombres aparecen en todo el lugar.

"El señor Panda Buba quiere sus cabezas, y se las daremos", grita uno de ellos, vestido de blanco, y con una colita en su cabeza casi pelada.

"Jajá, ya veo, Panda Buba está en la lista, y por lo que puedo ver algunos de ustedes también, pero para que vean lo bueno que soy, los matare a todos por igual".

Todos los hombres empiezan a disparar, Joubert pasa corriendo entre las balas sin problemas y empieza a rebanarlos en pedazos.

Mientras, Kzhiitho golpea a Tubimura una y otra vez, este intenta cubrirse pero no puede.

"Maldita, ¿Por qué eres tan fuerte?".

Tubimura intenta clavar su espada pero Kzhiitho no tiene problema en esquivarla y seguir golpeando, finalmente empuja al ninja contra una pared apretando con su brazo en el cuello.

"Pensé que después de tanto alarde valdrías la pena".

"Mátame de una vez".

"Podría hacerlo, pero prefiero darte una oportunidad".

"¿De qué hablas?".

"Tú tienes un jefe, por alguna razón no puedo detectarlo, sé que es Panda Buba, y es uno de los objetivos principales, más que tu, si me dices donde esta, te prometo que podrás vivir, aunque sea un día más".

"¿Por qué haría eso?".

"Porque sé que no tienes honor y darías lo que fuera por poder emborracharte una noche mas, dime, ¿Dónde está?".

"No puedes detectarlo porque están en la prisión de máxima seguridad de Hong Kong, no importa que poderes tengas, no funcionan ahí".

"¿Número de celda?".

"18".

Kzhiitho lo suelta.

"Bien, escoria, te has ganado unos días de vida, pero no te confíes, sigues en la lista, y volveremos a buscarte".

"Por favor, no me hagas daño", grita el hombre de la coleta tirado en el suelo sangrando y con un brazo menos.

Todo el lugar a su alrededor está prendido fuego.

Joubert genera una llama con su mano.

"Lo siento, pero tu estas en la lista, así que no puedes salvarte".

Joubert apunta y el tipo se muere antes de tocarlo por unas estrellas ninja que se clavan en su cabeza.

"Maldición, era mío".

"Ah, vamos, no seas llorón", dice Kzhiitho con una sonrisa al llegar.

"¿Mataste al ninja?".

"No, me dio una información valiosa".

"Idiota, esparcirá nuestra existencia y lo que buscamos, todos los de la lista se pondrán alerta".

"No importa, el resultado será el mismo, vamos".

"Los monjes están en el edificio aun".

"Déjalos, quiero una presa distinta esta vez".

Prisión de máxima seguridad de Hong Kong, celda 18.

"¿Estuvo buena la carne?, señor", le dice uno de los guardias a Panda Buba.

"Un poco cruda, pero igual fue más disfrutable que la comida de mis "compañeros"".

La pared se vuela en pedazos.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?".

Joubert y Kzhiitho entran a la celda.

"Te estás poniendo viejo", dice Kzhiitho al notar que Joubert está sudando, "usaste muy poco tu poder elemental y te cansas".

"No importa, acabemos de una vez".

Kzhiitho coloca su dedo en la frente de Panda Buba.

"No, no pueden, no saben a quién se enfrentan".

"Si, lo sabemos".

Panda Buba empieza a sangrar por la nariz y cae al suelo, sus ojos están en blanco.

Joubert saca un papel, hay varios nombres, el de Panda Buba se tacha.

Panda Buba…ELIMINADO.

"Kim, ¿Estás seguro de esto?", pregunta Omi.

"Si, no puedo quedarme, aunque tenga que desobedecerlo, es lo correcto, el correría peligro".

"Bueno, todos abordo", dice Doyo.

Kimiko y Omi se suben y Doyo se aleja en la lejanía.

"Kimiko", piensa el padre al ver al dragón volando, "sabía que igual te irías, tienes el poder para lograr salvar el mundo, solo espero que sea suficiente esta vez".

Continuara…


	3. 3 La decision

**Perdonen la tardanza, pero es que con los estudios me atrase un monton, a lo que se suma el hecho de que me entere de que se prohibe el formato script aqui, asi que tuve que editar los originales un poco mas que de costumbre, de paso aumente un poco el contenido emocional, y otras pavadas de esas que les gustan a los que leen fics, incluyendome, pero que generalmente es lo mas dificil para escribir, disfrutenlo:**

Un montón de personas están en el medio, pero él no tiene medio, debe lograrlo, corre entre ellos con toda su fuerza, es un esfuerzo muy grande, pero no puede fallar.

Mete el tanto.

La multitud enloquece y sus compañeros lo levantan en alzas.

"Bien hecho, Germain", gritan con alegria.

Y el se siente feliz.

New York es una ciudad complicada para vivir, pero siempre le encontras el lado fácil, es solo adaptación.

"Conviene que vuelva a casa, esta poniéndose oscuro", dijo el chico moreno.

"Has estado raro desde que volviste de China", dijo uno de sus amigos, "¿Qué paso alli?".

"Nada importante, y no era China, era el Tíbet".

Germain se fue corriendo dejando a su amigo.

"¿Hay alguna diferencia?".

Germain corre hasta llegar a su casa, son varios kilómetros, pero los pasa a gran velocidad, el tiempo paso pero el cuerpo nunca olvida lo que podía hacer, finalmente, llega y abre la puerta.

"Mamá, ya llegue…".

Germain se quedo mirando los cuerpos de su familia destrozados en el suelo, y dos figuras encapuchadas sentadas en la mesa.

"Bienvenido a casa", dijo Joubert.

El juego de la vida capitulo 3: "La decisión"

"Mira Kimiko, encontré el Wu", grito Omi entre el agua estancada del Rio Hudson.

"A ver", se acerco Kim, "¿Qué será esto?".

"MMM, creo recordarlo", empezo Doyo, viendo el extraño objeto similar a un martillo en miniatura, "El redoblante Jibaku, no recuerdo que hace".

Omi golpea el Wu y Doyo sale volando.

"Cierto, arroja a los enemigos lejos…".

Doyo se estrella contra un muro.

"Bueno, tenemos otro Wu, eso es bueno", dijo Kimiko.

"¿Y recuerdan dónde estamos?", dijo Omi.

"Si, New York".

"¿Y eso significa?".

"¿Que?".

"Donde vive Germain".

"Omi, New York es enorme, estamos lejos de su casa".

Doyo llega con un gran chichon coronando su cabeza.

"Pero yo…", empieza bastante mariado, "Soy un Dragón Legendario, puedo llevarlos en un santiamén".

"Germain podría ayudarnos, anda, di que si".

"AH, no tengo ganas de discutir, ademas tu eres el Shoku aquí, vamos".

Germain no entendía nada, ¿Qué significaban esas dos figuras allí?, ¿Y realmente habian matado a…?".

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

"No te confíes, Joubert", empezo Kzhiitho, "Su nivel es superior al de un Guerrero Wudai".

"Eso dijiste de los monjes, y no creo que hayan sido tan complicados", respondió Joubert claramente enojado.

"Joubert, con que así te llamas, espero que tengas una buena explicación de esto".

"Tu estas en la lista, y estas personas no me decían dónde estabas".

"Pero eso no te da derecho", lentamente Germain va perdiendo el control, "Era mi familia".

"¿Y?".

Germain salta y golpea a Joubert en la cara.

"Uh, eres rápido, entonces Kzhiitho no erro".

Germain da un giro y golpea una patada pero Joubert la detiene con la mano.

"Pero no tanto para vencerme".

Joubert golpea el estomago de Germain con un potente puño que lo deja sin aire.

Germain se corre y arroja un cuchillo que agarra de la mesada con decision.

Kzhiitho se mete en el medio y lo agarra con su mano derecha.

"Un monje usando armas comunes, que peculiar", dijo.

Germain intenta patearla pero Kzhiitho esquiva los golpes sin problemas.

Joubert la empuja a un costado.

"No te metas, quiero matarlo yo, me hizo esperar mucho y eso me enfurece".

"Que molestia, pero está bien, ya me manche demasiado las manos hoy".

Joubert saca su guadaña y la usa hacia Germain pero este la esquiva, se apoya con las manos y le pega una patada en lo que seria la cara debajo de la capucha.

"GERMAIN", grito Omi…, pero no esta ahí, se encuentra a bastante distancia volando con Kimiko encima de Doyo.

"Esto sería más fácil si supieras la dirección", dijo Kim.

"¿Qué es una bisección?", pregunto Omi.

"Déjalo ahí, no tengo ganas de explicarte en este momento", dijo Kim con mala cara.

Un viejo sale de una casa levantando un zapato.

"Dejen de grita…gritar", intento decir.

Doyo mira al viejo.

"Perdone señor, ya nos vamos", dijo Doyo respetuosamente y siguio volando a lo lejos.

"Querido", se escucha la voz de una mujer, "Ven que la comida está servida, deja de molestar a los niños que juegan afuera".

"¿Hay vino?".

"Si, como siempre".

"Tíralo, no volveré a beber en mi vida".

"Ya era hora".

Doyo sigue rondando por distintas casas sin llegar a ninguna parte.

"No se ustedes, pero volar en círculos gritando no me sirve".

"Mejor vallamos a buscar más Wus", dijo Kim, "Perdimos mucho tiempo".

"Esperemos un poco", Omi se sentía triste de no poder ver a su amigo, "Oigan, miren, ahí está Germain".

"Ah, sí, ¿Qué es lo que hace?, Oh, no, Doyo, baja ahora".

"¿Qué?".

"Baja ahora".

"Pero es un callejón, no entro por la física y eso y si me vuelvo chiquito antes me espera una gran caída".

"Da igual, para en los edificios", Kimiko miro a Omi con decisión, "Preparate para saltar".

Germain esquivaba la guadaña con esfuerzo, entonces la freno agarrando la tapa de un tacho, que luego arroja pero Joubert la para con el pie.

Germain sigue corriendo hasta que llega al medio de la american avenue.

"No, se están moviendo", grito Omi.

"Doyo, para en el Bryant Park" ordeno Kim.

"¿Estas bromeando? Soy un maldito Dragón gigante, la gente me vera".

"No seas gallina, Doyo".

"Ah, no, eso si que no me lo dicen".

Doyo baja rápidamente, Kimiko y Omi saltan de arriba suyo y caen en medio del parque.

"Guau", dice un chico, y suelta su helado.

Turistas de millones de países diferentes empiezan a sacarles fotos mientras alaban a Estados Unidos y sus actividades para extranjeros.

"Hola", dice Omi mientras saluda con la mano, pero reacciona de lo que esta pasando y va hacia su amigo Germain

Este se encuentra saltando entre los autos mientras sigue su pelea con Joubert.

"¿Qué €€!·$"$=/$(&$"$/ hacen?", grita un taxista gordo de bigote.

Joubert parte el taxi a la mitad.

"AHHHHHH", grita el taxista, "Esto no lo cubrirá el seguro".

"No puedes esquivarme para siempre", dijo Joubert.

Joubert baja la guadaña rapidamente, Germain no puede esquivarlo y esta a punto de recibirla directo.

Omi sale del costado y golpea en las costillas a Joubert desviando el golpe.

"Omi", dice Germain.

"Justo a hora, ¿eh?"

"Es justo a tiempo, pero qué bueno que viniste".

Joubert salta hacia ellos.

"Bueno para mí", levanta su guadaña, "No tendre que buscarlos otra vez".

"Redoblante Jibaku".

Joubert es despedido hacia atrás.

"Eso es por romper mi arma Wudai".

Omi y Kimiko se acercan a Joubert, la capucha se le salió.

"Oh, dios mío" grita Kim.

La cara de Joubert es…normal, de piel blanca y tersa, con un largo cabello de color celeste hasta la altura de su cuello, pero sin ninguna característica que lo haga ver diferente a un humano.

"¿Este enemigo era una persona?", se sorprende Omi.

"Pensé que sería como un monstruo o algo", Kimiko intento entender lo que sucedia, "Rai dijo que no serian humanos".

"Que importa, ha llegado el momento de que pague", Germain saca una pistola y apunta a la cara de Joubert.

"Germain, ¿Estás loco?", salta Omi, "Baja el arma antes de que te arrepientas".

"El mato a mi familia", dice Germain mientras sus ojos intentan contener las lagrimas.

"¿Mato a tu familia?", dijo Kim.

"Igual, esa no es la salida", insistió Omi.

"¿Y entonces cual es?, Si lo dejamos con vida nos matara a todos, y si lo encerramos escapara de alguna forma".

"Pero es una persona", pese a las palabras de Omi, Kimiko no sabia que decir, tal vez esto seria lo mejor ahora.

"Mi familia también y eso no lo detuvo".

"Pero eso nos haría uno de ellos".

"Me da igual".

Germain se prepara para apretar el gatillo.

"Nooooooooooo", grita Omi.

Joubert abre los ojos.

En tan solo unos segundos el brazo de Germain que sostenía la pistola se separo del cuerpo y este cayo para atrás con un largo hilo de sangre a la altura de su hombro.

Joubert se levanto y con su guadaña llena de sangre.

El cuerpo de Germain hace un gran ruido al tocar el suelo esparciendo sangre para todas partes, Omi mira a Joubert y no nota ni un gesto de misericordia en su rostro.

Joubert se prepara para saltar pero Omi lo golpea y lo estrella contra un edificio.

Un montón de agua se empieza a colocar alrededor de Omi haciendo que se levante en el aire.

"TE HUBIERA DADO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE VIVIR PERO NO LA MERECES, ESA FUE LA ULTIMA GOTA, ATAQUE TSUNAMI CUCHILLO DE HIELO".

Continuara…

**Avance: Joubert vs Omi, a todo o nada.**


	4. 4 Dominio elemental

**Perdonen la tardanza, temas de estudio y eso, además, ahora que paso los capítulos del método Script (como están originalmente) a este, tengo que hacer un trabajo bastante más largo, además agrego muchas cosas, este fic lo escribí hace como un año, no puedo creer que mi nivel haya cambiado tanto, el original era demasiado malo, presten atención a los capítulos viejos, algún día me tomare el trabajo de editarlos todos:**

El bar "Mike's" no es un lugar conveniente para cualquiera, solo es frecuentado por motoqueros que vienen de la ruta, las peleas son moneda corriente, como el alcohol y las drogas.

En eso, dos figuras encapuchadas entran al lugar, todo el mundo los mira, el viento corre a través de ellos levantando sus sacos, imponen un cierto respeto y temor en todos los que se encuentran ahí, se sientan en la barra, lentamente.

"¿Qué van a ordenar?", pregunta el barman, el hombre llamado Mike, sin poder disimular sus miedos.

Uno de las figuras se quita la capucha, tiene un sombrero de vaquero y el pelo rubio tapándole los ojos.

"Yo quiero un vaso de leche, por favor", dice tranquilamente.

Hay unos segundos de silencio, y todo el mundo empieza a reír a carcajadas, un hombre musculoso con ropa de cuero negra se levanta.

"Sabes, niñito, si quieres estar aquí, conviene que pidas algo más de hombre", dice sonriendo malignamente.

Otro de pelo rojo largo también se levanta.

"O sino tendremos que enseñárselo por las malas", dice mientras se suena los nudillos.

"Miren, ninguno de nosotros quiere pelear", dice el chico levantando las manos.

"Pero nosotros sí", le sonríe el primer motoquero que se levanto.

La otra figura encapuchada se levanta.

"Rai, ¿Qué haces?".

Alrededor de su brazo empiezan a girar ráfagas de viento.

"No nos asustaras con ese truco".

El primer motoquero saca una cadena y se prepara para atacar pero es mandado a trabes de la pared cayendo en la ruta.

Todos lentamente giran sus cabezas hacia la ruta, y luego hacia el misterioso encapuchado que tiene la mano levantada, temblando vuelven a sentarse en sus lugares.

El encapuchado se da vuelta, toma uno de los vasos servidos, y cuando lo termina lo deja junto con unas monedas.

"Gracias", dice, "Vamos Clyde".

"¿Eh?, si", dice el otro.

Ambos salen del bar.

"No deberías haber hecho eso" empieza Clyde.

"Estaba molestando".

"Igualmente no me parece lo correcto, en este momento lo que menos queremos es llamar la atención".

Un periódico pasa volando cerca de ellos y Clyde lo levanta.

"Rai…", dice con dificultad, "…Creo que deberías ver esto".

Raimundo se acerca, "Maldición…, deben ser Omi y Kim".

El juego de la vida tercera parte: "Dominio elemental"

Nunca Omi había estado tan furioso antes, muchas veces había sido traicionado, muchas veces vio destrucción ocasionada por alguno de sus enemigos, pero esto…, pero esto era demasiado.

"Íbamos a dejarte vivir", dijo, "¿Y así lo agradeces?".

Joubert no parecía tener remordimientos y lo miro con desgano mientras exhibía su guadaña con la sangre de Germain aun goteando, "OH, vamos, ¿Realmente creías que porque no me ibas a disparar iba a volverme aliado tuyo?, madura de una vez, el mundo no es todo como crees".

Omi da un zarpazo con sus cuchillos de hielo, pese a que parte del parque vuela por los aires, Joubert salta y lo esquiva sin que parezca difícil.

En el aire, Joubert baja la mano, y una presión cae sobre el brazo que Omi uso haciendo que se desmantele el agua generada, solo por unos segundos.

"¿Dominas el viento?", pregunta Omi.

"No solo el viento".

Joubert levanta las manos, una enorme montaña de tierra se genera, pero Omi la destroza con una gran cantidad de agua.

Finalmente los cuchillos se acercan a su destino, pero Joubert los detiene con su guadaña.

"Tú rompiste mi arma", dice Omi, "Yo romperé la tuya".

La presión causa que la guadaña se rompa, lo que genera una mueca de odio en Joubert.

Con una rapidez enorme pasa por debajo de los puños hechos de agua y golpea a Omi en el esternón, elevándolo en el aire, luego salta y continúa golpeándolo.

"Me sorprende que pudieras romper mi guadaña tan fácilmente, pero no deja de ser un arma, y no es lo importante en esta pelea".

Joubert sigue golpeando aprovechando que las manos gigantes de agua imposibilitan a su rival, pero estas desaparecen, y Omi lo agarra.

Sus pies se cubren de agua hasta el suelo haciendo que recupere el equilibrio, y hace girar a Joubert hasta que lo arroja, este rebota en el Empire State cayendo entre la multitud que se pregunta dónde está la policía sin saber a dónde ir.

"Es muy divertido que intentes vencerme", se ríe Joubert, "Ni siquiera sabes si serás capaz de matarme en caso de ganar".

"Lo haré", dice Omi expresando solo furia.

"Ni tu mismo te lo crees, no eres capaz".

"Dije que lo haré", grita Omi lanzando una enorme cantidad de agua.

"Idiota, puedo dominar los cuatro elementos".

Joubert detiene el agua levantando la mano, pero siente un intenso dolor en el cuerpo.

"Demonios", piensa, "Estoy al límite, Kzhiitho tiene razón, esto dura demasiado y usar mi poder tanto me esta dañando, mejor termino aho…".

El agua pasa por arriba de Joubert formando un gigantesco tornado alrededor de el.

"AAAAAHHHHHH", grita intentando escaparse, pero falla.

Cuando el tornado termina, Joubert cae al suelo, sangre le cae por todo el cuerpo.

"Maldición, este niño supera mi piel invulnerable, no es posible, nadie lo había hecho desde…"

Joubert recuerda una época, hace muchos años, en el cual era derrotado todos los días, y siempre seguía adelante.

"_No me derrotaste, puedo seguir peleando", gritaba en el suelo._

_Una figura lo miraba._

"_Déjalo, no puedes"._

"_Dije que puedo"._

"_Ni ahora, ni nunca"._

_Siempre lo mismo, todos los días, Joubert peleaba, y perdía, y el no lo soportaba, porque era el mas fuerte, el mas sacrificado._

"_¿No te cansas de perder siempre?", le dijo una vez Dashi._

"_¿Quién? Ah, eres tú, Dashi, no me molestes", no tenía ganas de conversar ese día._

_Dashi salta hacia el lugar donde estaba Joubert._

"_Sabes que no puedes ganarle, tienen niveles muy diferentes"._

"_Tú no lo entiendes, el no hace nada, yo he dedicado mi vida entera a nuestro dios, y sin embargo, no puedo ganarle"._

"_Esto no es cuestión de fe, tú no ganaras, ni siquiera puedes ganarme a mí"._

_El leve tono despectivo molesto a Joubert, "¿De qué hablas?, Yo soy más fuerte que tu"._

"_¿Quieres probarlo?"._

"En esa época Dashi tenia los mismos poderes que este chico, no, este chico es mas fuerte, no como Dashi al máximo, pero mas que en ese momento, hace mucho que quería una pelea así".

Joubert salta hacia Omi y ambos entrecruzan golpes.

Están sumamente heridos, Omi no ha descansado bien en muchos días y aun le duelen las antiguas heridas, Joubert ha usado más veces su poder del que debería.

Solo uno podrá sobrevivir a esta pelea.

Hace 1500 años, Dashi y Joubert tenían una pelea muy similar, y que llevara al mismo desenlace.

"Toma esto, ATAQUE DE AGUA SUPREMO", gritaron Dashi y Omi con 1500 años de diferencia.

"ESTALLIDO ELEMENTAL", grito Joubert en ambas ocasiones.

Ambas técnicas chocaron en dos épocas y lugares diferentes, pero el resultado es el mismo.

"AHHHH", dijo Joubert mientras cae al suelo.

Dashi y Omi permanecieron parados, "SI", dijeron, y se desmayaron.

Hace 1500 años, Joubert hubiera muerto de no ser porque su dios se encontraba ahí, Dashi se recupero y se sintió mal por lo ocurrido, sabia que ninguno podía morir realmente, pero no le gusto usar todo su poder, Joubert nunca le volvió a hablar porque se sentía horrible de saber que había sido derrotado, y prometió que no volvería a pasar… y cumplió, 1500 años después, se levanto.

"Cof, cof, si, lo logre, sobreviví, y ahora…".

Joubert agarra un trozo de su guadaña y lo levanto.

"…Tomare mi premio".

Un fuerte disparo se escucho.

Joubert se da vuelta, y ve a Kimiko con el arma de Germain.

"No, no así" dice antes de caer.

Y muere, nadie está para salvarlo ahora.

"Omi, ¿Estás bien?", dice Doyo llorando acercándose al monje.

"¿Dónde está Germain?", es lo único que llega a decir este.

"Lo llevamos a un hospital lo mas rápido que pudimos, vos también deberías ir".

"No".

Omi se levanta con esfuerzo y va hacia Kimiko que esta apoyada en las rodillas con el arma en las manos en estado de shock.

"Kim, todo saldrá bien", intenta calmarla Omi, "No te preocupes, solo tendremos que buscar a la chica, y todo terminara".

Pero Omi no tenia razón, nada estaba bien, nada estaría bien nunca, y esto…no terminara tan fácil.

"Si, Joubert está muerto", dijo Kzhiitho comunicándose con un celular.

"Ya veo", se escucha del otro lado, "Siempre me pareció que moriría así. ¿Quieres que valla para allá?"

"Cuando puedas".

"Supongo que iremos contra los monjes".

"No, dejémoslos vivir un rato mas, la prioridad ahora es un tal Jack Spicer".

"Entiendo".

La mujer que hablaba del otro lado se levanta, atrás suyo hay un cadáver cubierto con hilos.

"Bueno, Danjo, me he divertido mucho contigo, pero me temo que me necesitan en otro lado, si ves a tu hijito, dile que cuando menos lo espere, Pascua estará ahí".

La mujer de pelo gris, vestida con una túnica similar a la de sus compañeros empieza a reír, su nombre es Pascua, y ahora la verdadera diversión empieza.

Continuara…


	5. 5 El ultimo aliento de Jack Spicer 1

**Bueno, con los estudios casi terminados, ha llegado el momento de volver a los fics, como ya mencione en mi fic de Isla del Drama, me dedicare a editar los capítulos viejos que estén en Script, de momento lo hare con este fic, y posteriormente con los otros, si quieren, pueden ir viendo que tal quedan, porque hare varias modificaciones a la hora de editarlos para que no pierdan el ritmo que tenían, aunque me tomara tiempo, también editare el fic anterior a este, "Destino", por cierto, si no lo leyeron háganlo o no entenderán este capítulo, prepárense porque será uno muy interesante, y que planteara la duda, ¿Sera posible que el próximo sea el ultimo capitulo o la secta tendrá un as bajo la manga?**

Joubert fue golpeado y cayó de lleno al suelo, la pelea termino, y el perdió de nuevo, luego se fue a lavar la cara sin decir nada, pero sintiendo el sufrimiento de su derrota.

"¿Por qué insistes? No puedes ganar", dijo una mujer que se encontraba cerca.

Cuando Joubert levanto el rostro, vio que era Kzhiitho.

"No importa si gano o no", respondió agresivamente, "lo importante es saber que al menos me he esforzado, y así seré recompensado".

"Pero te arriesgas a morir", Kzhiitho no podía ocultar la preocupación por su aliado.

"El riesgo aquí no es real de todas formas".

"¿Pero y si ÉL decide que si lo es?".

Joubert lo pensó unos segundos, "no cambia nada, toda lucha que valga la pena, es una por la cual se puede morir".

"Yo no quiero morir".

"¿Ni siquiera por lo que crees?".

"No, no me sirve de nada si estoy muerta".

"Si, tu sacrificio inspira a otros", Joubert empezó a alejarse.

"Eso es mentira, solo los asusta".

"Dale, Kzhiitho", una voz diferente sonó, "concéntrate en esto".

"¿Eh?", Kzhiitho se dio cuenta que estaba parada arriba de una gárgola en un edificio y Pascua estaba al lado de ella con el corto pelo gris meciéndose por el viento al igual que el saco negro.

"Vamos", le dijo, "te llevo gritando desde hace como una hora, ¿En que estas pensando?".

"Nada en especial, solo recordaba".

"Olvida eso por ahora, ha llegado el momento de que hagamos lo que nos corresponde".

"Si", Kzhiitho bajo la mirada, y pensó que el sacrificio de Joubert no había servido para nada.

La cacería capitulo 5: "El último aliento de Jack Spicer primera parte: Desolación"

"En estos días me lamento de no tener la esfera de Tornami", se quejo Raimundo.

Él y Clyde se encontraban en medio de un gigantesco desierto.

"Oh, vamos, no seas así, mírale el lado positivo", dijo Clyde con una sonrisa.

"¿Cuál?", realmente Raimundo no sentía ganas de nada en ese momento.

"Que ya encontramos dos Wus, y el tercero esta por aquí".

"Yo no diría eso", dijo el Dojo-Bot, "me parece que tendremos que buscar un rato más".

"Ah, ya me harte", grito Raimundo, "Espada de Nébula".

Grandes cantidades de arena salieron volando los aires y un cetro apareció en el medio.

Una vez que todo paro, Clyde lo agarro sin problemas.

"¿Y esto qué es?".

"Oh, maldición, el cetro de liberación del demonio, es el Wu que libero a Mala Mala Yong".

"Súper".

"Por si no lo notaste, NO NOS SIRVE", Raimundo se agarro la cara, "vamos, Doyo-Bot, detecta otro Wu rápidamente, no me gusta perder el tiempo".

"Ahí va, no, nada, no, esperen… listo".

"¿Qué?".

"Solo un gas".

A Raimundo le tembló una vena antes de empezar a gritar, "eres un robot, no tienes gases".

"Eso dices porque no eres yo".

"Supongo que deberíamos movernos", dijo Clyde.

"¿A dónde?, No hemos detectado mas Wus".

"Ah, tengo un lugar perfecto".

Mientras tanto, en la guarida secreta de Jack Spicer, niño genio del… Ah, ya saben.

Jack duerme plácidamente en medio de sus maquinas, "ZZZZZ, ah, ¿Qué?, uh, que aburrimiento, hace un montón que no se activan Wus, y no tengo ganas de atacar a los monjes", levanto la mano, "Ciclope, pásame la llave inglesa".

Ciclope movió la cabeza mirando para todos lados.

"Si, ya sé, no sabes lo que es una llave inglesa, ya que, ni siquiera tengo ganas de construir robots, Vlad, ven aquí", Vlad estaba con los pelos erizados y gruñendo, "¿Qué te pasa?".

Sin que Jack ni Ciclope hicieran nada, Vlad se arrojo contra un muro rompiéndolo.

"MMM", pensó Jack, "debe ser luna llena, aunque no tiene nada que ver, aparte es de día".

De repente algo arroja a Vlad que cae con el cuello quebrado adentro de la habitación.

"OH, #~&/$, lo que faltaba para terminar el día".

Pascua entra a la casa con una sonrisa.

"Hola, Jack Spider, prepárate a morir".

"Es Jack Spicer, perra".

"Es igual, dentro de poco no serás más que un cadáver".

Pascua usa su telequinesis para mover una silla contra Jack.

"No me hagas reír", dice Jack, y al instante pega un salto, pero la silla va para arriba y lo estrella contra el techo, "Si, admito que eso fue inesperado, Ciclope, vete de aquí".

Ciclope no entiende y se queda mirando a Jack.

"Si, eso, vete", Ciclope empieza a lagrimear, "no seas un llorón, no conviene que te quedes, es arriesgado".

Ciclope empieza a alejarse.

"Eso si que no", dice Pascua, "el también está en la lista, Kzhiitho, atrápalo".

Kzhiitho rompe el muro y aparece también.

"Eso si que si", dice Jack, "Peine de la Red enredadiza".

Kzhiitho es atrapada, intenta liberarse pero no puede, lo que permiten que ciclope escape.

"¿Te crees que ganaras desde ahí?", dice Pascua.

Los hilos que originalmente pertenecían a Danjo salen de las mangas de Pascua y destrozan a Jack, pero el cadáver se desvanece.

"Una réplica, así que usas el anillo de los 9 dragones".

"Esta en la cornisa atrás tuyo", grita Kzhiitho que sigue amarrada.

Pascua mueve la mano hacia ahí y el lugar vuela en pedazos.

"Garras del tigre dorado", se escucha allí.

"¿Dónde aparecerás ahora?"

Jack aparece enfrente de Pascua sorprendiéndola.

"Acá mismo, no tengo miedo de ti".

"Está mintiendo" grita Kzhiitho, "hay otro escondido atrás tuyo".

"OH, |#"·, ¿Por qué no cerras la bo…?"

Pascua le arroja una silla que lo lleva de lleno, otro Jack sale de atrás.

"Rubí de Ramsés".

Con el poder del rubí frena la silla con el otro Jack arriba.

"Gracias", dice el otro Jack.

"¿Crees poder detener mi poder con un Wu?", Pascua cada vez esta mas enojada.

La silla vuelve a emprender su camino haciendo que el Jack se estrelle contra la pared y desaparezca.

"Ug", dice Jack.

"Me pregunto cuantas veces usaste el poder del anillo, supongo que debe dolerte".

"Ni lo creas, Dedo dorado".

Pascua queda paralizada.

"Átomo Kuzuzu".

Pascua se mueve de todas formas esquivando la explosión.

"No me hagas reír" dice, "por más que me paralices puedo moverme a mi misma con mi poder".

Pascua levanta el suelo formando una mano gigante que agarra a Jack.

"Eres bueno usando los Wus, aunque no entiendo como tienes tantos contigo al mismo tiempo".

"Rio reverso", grita Jack, y la tierra vuelve al suelo, "todo gracias a esto".

Jack saca la caja maestra.

"Ah, ya veo, la Caja maestra, un Wu muy poderoso".

"Si, bueno, me permite tener todos los Wus al mismo tiempo, aunque en mi opinión aun no me he acostumbrado.

Pascua atrae la caja maestra hacia ella.

"Ay, creo que hable de mas".

"Yo lo confirmo".

Pascua arroja un montón de elementos de la casa contra Jack.

"Mono bastón", grita este, saltando justo a tiempo y columpiándose por el techo, "realmente crees que si solo confiara en la caja seguiría aquí".

"Da igual, no sé cuantos Wus tendrás a mano, no cambiaras nada".

"Yo creo que sí, Trampa de insectos".

Jack larga los insectos hacia pascua que solo se ríe, "JAJAJA, estas muy desesperado".

Pascua levanta las manos para correr a los insectos.

"Hormigas en los pantalones", grita Jack.

"¿Qué?".

Pascua se empieza a rascar sin poder detenerse, mientras lo hace, los insectos se acumulan alrededor de ella.

Jack patea a Pascua cubierta de insectos en una sala que se cierra.

"Nunca pensé que usaría la habitación del pánico para esto, bien, veamos a tu amiguita".

Jack camina hasta la sala donde ve las lianas del peine rotas en el suelo.

"No sé porque pero creía que eso no se podía hacer", razón Jack antes de escuchar un ruido, "velo de sombras".

Jack se cubre y desaparece.

Kzhiitho igual cae del techo y le pega una patada.

"Puedo detectar tu presencia, no creas que será tan fácil".

Jack se quita el velo, tiene una lastimadura en la mejilla.

"Acepto que me equivoco a veces, muchas últimamente".

Kzhiitho salta hacia el e intenta golpearlo, Jack esquiva con dificultad.

"La otra se quedo con la caja maestra", piensa Jack bastante enojado, "perdí casi todos mis Wus poderosos ahí, dudo que ella me dé tiempo de usar el Átomo, aunque es la única salida ahora".

"De todos nuestros enemigos", dice Kzhiitho muy enojada, "tú eres el que más abuso de los Wus, por eso mereces morir a manos de la secta".

"¿La secta?, cuéntame acerca de eso".

"No hay nada que debas saber, si usaste un Wu alguna vez, eres nuestro enemigo".

"Ya veo, no sé qué opinan, pero a mí me parece que dos chicas solas no hacen nada, si ni siquiera pueden ganarme a mí".

"Cállate".

Kzhiitho golpea a Jack que es arrojado contra la pared.

"OH, vamos, esto es muy aburrido, no son más que dos perdedoras, especialmente tu, si no tienes aliados poderosos tus poderes no sirven, nadie te defiende, no sobrevivirás de aquí".

"Yo no voy a morir, y no creas que detectar gente es todo lo que puedo hacer".

Kzhiitho mueve las manos, Jack empieza a sangrar por la nariz y se arroja al suelo gritando hasta que muere con el cerebro destrozado.

"Tú eres el idiota aquí, yo… no voy a morir nunca", dice Kzhiitho, aunque esta muy nerviosa.

El cuerpo de Jack se desvanece.

"¿Qué?"

Jack aparece detrás de ella, "todos tenemos siempre un as debajo de la manga, el mío es mi anillo, y el tuyo… es inservible".

"No… no puedes".

"Claro que puedo, Átomo Kuzuzu".

DING DONG se escucha con fuerza.

"No puedo creer que realmente me hayas traído aquí", se queja Raimundo.

"Dijo que siempre estaría para ayudarnos, démosle el beneficio de la duda al menos".

Se abre la puerta y sale una chica rubia, es Minina, aunque sin el traje se la nota distinta.

"¿Clyde?, ¿En serio eres tú?".

"Si, hola".

Minina lo abraza.

"Si, no se preocupen por mí", dice Raimundo.

"Yo si te quiero", le dice el Dojo-Bot.

Seguro todos pensaban que se trataba de la casa de Jack, bueno, habrán visto que no, ¿Pero que esta pasando allí mientras?

Pascua destruye el muro mandándolo a volar, costó, pero un grupo de insectos no tenían posibilidades de derrotarla, empieza a correr hacia la otra sala.

"No creas que me derrotaras tan fácil…", al llegar a la otra habitación se frena, "OH, dios".

Jack está parado en el medio de la sala, y atrás se encuentra el cuerpo de Kzhiitho, o lo que queda.

"Maldito".

"Ella ya está fuera de juego, me parece que es tu…".

Jack cae al suelo y vomita sangre.

"MMM, me parece que abusaste del anillo más de lo que deberías".

"JE, si, puede ser, pero la pregunta es, ¿Cuál de los dos aguantara más ahora?"

Continuara…


	6. 6 El ultimo aliento de Jack Spicer 2

**No voy a decir que este capítulo sea muy bueno ni nada, pero hace como un año, cuando lo hice por primera vez, fue uno de mis favoritos, y a la hora de editarlo para sacarle el script creo que lo mejore un poquito, aunque siga sin ser algo muy bueno, como creo que ya dije, estos capítulos son algo toscos porque los escribí hace bastante tiempo y no se parecen mucho a lo que ando haciendo últimamente, de todas maneras, si alguien lee este fic, que no lo sé, espero que le guste este capitulin, por cierto, perdón por la tardanza, pero es que anduve de vacaciones y volví hace unos días nada más.**

Suena un teléfono varias veces y se activa el contestador con la vos de Jack Spicer.

"Hola, soy Jack Spicer, en este momento no puedo atender, debo estar trabajando, pegándole a alguien o simplemente no quiero contestar porque ando enojado, deje su mensaje después del tono ese que hace pi que debería sonar, aunque a veces ni anda".

Se escucha el leve pitido, y luego suena una voz de mujer.

"¿Jackie?, Habla tu madre, nos vamos a atrasar más de la cuenta, en el freezer hay carne para descongelar, no te olvides de lavar la ropa sucia y duérmete tempr…".

Jack cae arriba del contestador y este re rompe.

"¿Te das cuenta lo que hiciste?", grita, "estos teléfonos son muy caros".

Pascua se le acerca lentamente, "como se nota que no sabes cómo expresar tu miedo".

Mientras tanto, varios metros fuera de la casa, unos extraños rayos aparecen.

El juego de la vida capitulo 6: "El último aliento de Jack Spicer segunda parte: El bando ganador".

"Entonces, ¿Qué han estado haciendo los últimos días?", Minina coquetea de forma extremadamente obvia, Clyde, el Dojo-Bot, Raimundo y ella han ingresado a la casa, llena de muebles extremadamente finos y cuadros extraordinarios que muestran antiguos propietarios de la casa y sorprenden a los invitados.

"Bueno", dice Clyde dudando un poco, "los Wus ya se han activado todos, así que estamos buscando los que no encontramos en su momento".

"Que interesante", Minina mueve las pestañas rápidamente, "¿Y que tienen hasta ahora?"

"3 Wus nuevos, uno no sirve", continua Clyde, "los otros pueden resultar útiles".

"No es necesario que digas sus poderes", dice Raimundo repentinamente, sin disimular su enojo.

Minina coloca sus brazos en jarras y pone una cara de disgusto, "¿Es mi imaginación o cierta persona está muy agresiva hoy?".

"Es que esta en el periodo", dice el Dojo-Bot.

Minina mira con cierta cara de asco por unos segundos, "…….. ¿Cambiaron a Dojo por un robot?".

En un punto indeterminado de la casa de Jack, todo parece estar lleno de oscuridad, a excepción por el rostro del propietario de la casa, que sobresale en ese lugar.

"Resumamos lo ocurrido, vienen 2 locas a golpearme la cara, me quede sin ningún Wu salvo el anillo, tengo 3 costillas quebradas y posiblemente me desgarre la pierna, ahora estoy escondido como un #€ monje Xiaolin atrás de un armario hablando conmigo mismo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me escuche la chica loca que queda, que conste que es la menos sexy de las 2".

"Oí eso", se escucha la voz enojada de Pascua.

El armario vuela por los aires con Jack adentro, este logra bajarse y al llegar al suelo levanta un dedo y señala a Pascua.

"TU", grita.

"………. ¿Qué?".

"…. Ahora que lo pienso, no lo sé".

"Idiota".

Pascua mueve las manos y destroza el suelo debajo de Jack, pero este salta y se agarra del techo.

Pascua vuelve a mover y el techo colapsa.

"Mamáaaaaaa", grita Jack que cae al sótano, cuando Pascua va a verlo, no lo encuentra por ningún lado.

"¿Te escondes de nuevo? No te servirá, veo el rastro de tu sangre".

Siguiendo el rastro de la sangre, Pascua destroza la caja donde este termina, pero no hay nada dentro.

"¿Cómo?".

Jack salta de atrás y le pega un rodillazo en el rostro, Pascua sale despedida hacia atrás, al colocarse la mano en la nariz, ve que está sangrando, lo que la llena de ira.

"Me hiciste sangrar, maldito".

La habitación entera empieza a ir hacia Jack, pero este no se mueve.

"Sótano, defensas", dice calmadamente.

Un campo de fuerza se genera alrededor de Jack y detiene las cosas.

"Mi casa, mis reglas, nena, Modo de ataque".

Varios cañones salen de las paredes y disparan hacia pascua, llenando de humo el lugar.

"Si que fue divertido", sonríe Jack, pero empieza a toser por el humo, "cof, cof, uf, ciento como si me hubiera tragado una nuez de plástico, debo modificar eso".

Sorpresivamente los cañones explotan, y del humo sale Pascua, Jack no sabe ni que cara poner.

"Esto tiene que ser una broma", solo llega a decir.

"Supongo que está decidido", le dice Minina a Clyde con una sonrisa.

"No, no quiero que te entrometas en esto", responde el muy enojado.

"No molestes, Clyde", dice Raimundo, "ella está en la lista, si está con nosotros tendrá más posibilidades de sobrevivir".

"¿Qué lista?", pregunta Minina.

"Nada importante, ve a cambiarte, te esperamos".

"Bueno, chicos, ya vuelvo, no me espíen mientras me cambio", dice Minina antes de alejarse.

Clyde mira a Rai, "ni se te ocurra hacerlo".

"¿Me estás hablando en serio?".

Jack intenta esquivar las cosas que Pascua le lanza con su telequinesis, pero es como estar en un tornado y no puede aguantarlo mucho tiempo.

"Ya me harte de ti", grita Pascua, "tu idiotez, tus burlas, tus armas, todo".

Pascua usa su poder al máximo y agarra a Jack y lo estrella contra el suelo, una, y otra, y otra vez, luego lo deja suelto.

"Al fin termino la estúpida pelea".

"JEJEJE", se ríe Jack desde el suelo, "no cantes victoria aun, anillo de los 9 dragones".

El poder del Wu genera otro Jack que también cae al suelo por el dolor.

"Que idiota", dice Pascua sonriendo malignamente, "me sorprendería de saber que te queda un hueso sano, y te dividís para que el dolor sea doble, te mereces un premio".

"NO, GRACIAS", dicen ambos Jacks y tocan cada uno un botón en un extremo del lugar.

Una gran cantidad de gas sale de las paredes.

"¿Qué?", Pascua intenta mover con desesperación el gas, pero falla y cae inconsciente al ingresar en sus pulmones.

"Suerte que tenemos inmunidad contra el gas", dice el Jack original, "hey, desaparece, idiota, acá sobras".

Ambos Jacks se fusionan en uno solo.

"Mucho mejor", continua, "ha llegado el momento de terminar esta porquería, la verdad que no puedo creer que dos chicas idiotas hayan venido con la idea de vencerme, ¿Acaso iban a vencer a todos los monjes con ese poder? No me hagan reír, su estúpida secta es una maldita farsa, y nunca más molestaran".

Jack levanta la mano para dar un golpe contra Pascua, pero no puede bajarla.

"¿Qué? Pero si esta inconsciente no puede usar su poder para frenarme".

Pero esta vez era diferente, el brazo de Jack estaba siendo detenido por una mano, y los dedos se marcaban en la muñeca, se produjo un fogonazo de electricidad y donde antes no había nadie, ahora sí había, un hombre flaco, de pelo negro y mirada siniestra.

"¿Otro más?, Admito que es una sorpresa, pero no cambia el resultado".

Jack golpea en la cara de su oponente, aun con el hombro dislocado ese golpe fue sorprendente, pero el hombre no reacciona y mira hacia Jack sin expresar emoción.

"¿Qué demonios eres?", pregunta Jack perdiendo toda esperanza.

"El plan de reserva", dice, y a continuación sonríe malignamente.

Una explosión gigantesca se produce y medio muro vuela en pedazos, 3 figuras aparecen a través de él.

El hombre que agarra a Jack lo suelta.

"JEJE", Jack no puede comprender lo que pasa, "…esto no puede ser verdad".

"Tú mismo lo dijiste, ¿Quién sería tan idiota de mandar a 2 personas solas a asesinar a casi 50?".

"Pero…".

"Esto nunca fue una batalla, ustedes nunca tuvieron una posibilidad, solo estábamos jugando, pero ahora, la verdadera caza comienza, ha llegado el momento de que vean lo que la secta puede hacer".

Minina sonríe al terminar de cambiarse, "como extrañaba esto, hace mucho que no me ponía el traje, ¿Estaré mas gorda?".

"Igual te queda bien", suena una voz desconocida.

"Si, igual me…", suena un pensamiento fugaz por la mente de la chica, "¿Quién es?, Mi olfato debió haberlo detectado".

Minina se da vuelta y ve a un apuesto joven que le sonríe amablemente.

"¿Hola?"

"Hola", responde el chico, "me llamo Andy, prepárate para morir en nombre de la secta".

Y la sonrisa desaparece de su rostro.

Continuara…


	7. 7 Aunque sea mi final

**Man, si que tarde en hacer esto, pero bueno, aquí lo tienen, el capítulo 7 de este fic, uno normalito, igual no fue mi culpa el cuelgue, fueron los estudios, las vacaciones en Tandil y el terrible hecho de que Fan Fiction no me dejara subir archivos los últimos días, encima ya me tengo que poner a estudiar para dar libre Análisis Matemático, como siempre, no se quejen de que el fic sea tan malo, lo escribí hace uno o 2 años.**

"¿No deberíamos haberle contado acerca de Kim y Omi?", le pregunta Clyde a Raimundo, ambos siguen en la casa de Minina, sin saber lo que pasa en la otra habitación.

"¿Lo que salió en el diario?".

"Si".

"Ya lo debe saber, la destrucción del centro comercial en Japón y que cientos de personas aseguren haber visto un dragón gigante y una batalla entre dos seres poderosos en pleno Central Park no es cualquier cosa, solo se está haciendo que no lo sabe".

"Debe ser, aunque realmente dicen que en Estados Unidos la gente rica no se entera de nada, ¿Crees que estén bien Omi y Kim?".

"No van a ser derrotados así nomas, aunque me gustaría saber con quién o que están peleando".

El muro sale volando y minina aparece saltando.

"¿Eso responde la pregunta?", dice Clyde.

"Hola, chicos", dice Minina con una sonrisa forzada, "parece que hay mas visitas".

De la nada se genera una vibración que atraviesa la habitación hacia la calle.

"#~$W%, ¿Qué es esto?", grita Rai.

Una persona aparece.

"Buenos días, mi nombre es Andy, y he venido a matarlos".

La cacería 7ma parte: "Aunque sea mi final"

"JAJAJA, parece que tenemos fiesta", se ríe Jack mientras la sangre gotea de su cuerpo.

"Ríes mucho teniendo en cuenta de que tu cuerpo está destrozado y morirás en menos de una hora sin que siquiera te toquemos un pelo", dice malignamente el que le había agarrado la mano antes.

"OH, perdón, parece que tenemos un…".

El flaco golpea un rodillazo en el estomago de Jack haciendo que vomite.

"Mi nombre es Nupao, y no soy lo que sea que estés pensando".

Jack se levanta con esfuerzo y mira a Nupao.

"Te crees la gran cosa porque…".

Nupao le da un puñetazo en la cara a Jack volándole algunos dientes, aunque este sigue riendo.

"Pegas como una ni…".

Nupao patea a Jack en las costillas, o donde se suponía que había costillas, una y otra vez.

"Me das nauseas".

"A mi mas, será porque me estas golpeando, JAJAJA".

Nupao le pisa la mano quebrándole los dedos.

"Nupao, acaba rápido con él, me estoy aburriendo", dice un hombre morocho que se encuentra con el resto del grupo.

"Lindo Nupao, ¿Lo único que haces es volverte invisible?", se burla Jack, "me sorprende de que estés con tipos más útiles, ¿Cómo haces para que no te echen?".

Nupao no dice nada, acerca su mano al brazo de Jack, y lo atraviesa como si no existiera.

"Así que también tienes intangibilidad, míralo al ne…".

Nupao materializa su mano de nuevo causando que el brazo de Jack casi se corte.

"AAAAAAAHHHH, JAJAJA".

"Si, muy gracioso, creo que te corte la arteria".

"Y yo creo que eres un idiota".

Jack pega una patada en la cara de Nupao e intenta correr.

"Todavía tengo algunos ases en la manga".

Una chica aparece repentinamente en frente de él.

"¿Qué demonios?".

"Súper velocidad, me llamo Sani, divertido, ¿No?".

"Claro".

Jack saca un aerosol y apunta a los ojos de Sani, esta se empieza a retorcer.

"Lo siento, nena, pero...".

Jack de repente nota que no se puede mover.

"Seguramente estarás pensando algún interesante insulto", dice el hombre oriental morocho que había hablado con Nupao antes, "pero con el tiempo parado, dudo que puedas".

Sani sale de la nada y le pega una patada en la cara a Jack.

"Sani, ¿Por qué arruinas siempre mi poder con tu maldita velocidad?".

"JIJIJI, pero tú fuiste el que se metió en mi jueguito, Gabo lindo, simplemente hice como que su gas me dio".

"Era aerosol, no gas".

"Ay, que molesto eres".

Jack intenta levantarse, pero su brazo izquierdo no deja de sangrar, de frente ve a la otra chica en frente suyo.

"¿Y tú qué?, ¿Pedos cósmicos acaso?".

"¿Dónde está Kzhiitho?", grita la chica.

"¿Quién? Ah, la otra chica, por ahí debe andar lo que queda de ella".

"No, no puede ser, ¿Cómo pudiste?".

"La mayoría de la gente se defiende si la atacan, ¿No crees?".

Jack tira a Stella e intenta huir pero Nupao lo acorrala.

"Ya basta de juegos".

Nupao golpea a Jack varias veces contra la pared hasta que este cae al suelo.

"Has resultado una molestia enorme, más de lo que deberías".

Nupao patea a Jack, pero este ya no siente dolor, no siente nada.

"Supongo que todo termina acá", piensa Jack, "que lastima, no pude vivir muchas cosas, y nunca le dije a mis padres que los quería, todo por culpa de esas estúpidas ideas mías de conquista mundial, al final no fui más que un idiota, Raimundo tenía razón, el cigarrillo me iba a matar".

"Nupao, termina de una vez", ordena Gabo, "hemos perdido mucho tiempo aquí".

"Yo soy el líder aquí, y hago lo que quiero".

Algo salta desde el costado con una velocidad enorme, es Vlad, con el cuello quebrado, pero vivo.

Cae arriba de Nupao e intenta rasgarlo pero sus garras se rompen.

"Maldita bestia".

Nupao vuelve intangible su mano y penetra en la cabeza de Vlad para luego endurecerla destrozándosela.

"Pensé que Pascua se había encargado de esta atrocidad".

"Supongo que no, ¿Cómo esta ella?", pregunta Gabo.

"Inconsciente", responde Sani levantando a Pascua.

"……", Nupao nota que Jack no está, "¿Adonde se fue el imbécil?".

"¿Eh?".

Jack no se encuentra en ningún lado, un agujero esta donde antes se encontraba.

"JIJIJI, parece que tiene energía aun", se ríe Sani.

"Tsk, que molestia, Sani, ve con Gabo a buscarlo, no deberían tener problemas".

La otra chica se acerca a Nupao y le pega una cachetada.

"JIJI", se rie Sani.

"Maldito hipócrita", le grita, "sabias que Kzhiitho y Pascua solas no podrían con él, e igual las mandaste, y ahora, ella está muerta.

La chica intenta pegar de nuevo pero Nupao la frena.

"Me da igual lo que digas, Stella, pero si vuelves a tocarme no me importara quien eres y te matare, Kzhiitho acepto el riesgo, al igual que Joubert, y si tu noviecita se murió, bueno, no es mi problema, veremos si nuestro dios la considerara merecedora de la resurrección".

"Stella, por favor, no sirve de nada llorar", le dice Sani.

"No te me acerques, y no estoy llorando".

Stella se aleja.

"Bien, Sani, Gabo, vayan tras este molesto, Andy se encargara de dos de los monjes, Stella, despierta a Pascua, nosotros vamos por los que mataron a Joubert".

"¿Estas bromeando?, yo quiero destrozar al que mato a Kzhiitho".

"¿Y?, yo soy el líder aquí".

"¿Quién lo dijo?".

"YO, y desde que él se fue ha sido así, y punto".

"Pascua, despierta", dice Sani.

"¿Qué?, ¿Dónde?, ¿Cuándo?", dice esta.

"Vamos, Pascua, tenemos trabajo, usa tu poder para llevarnos a Stella y a mí".

"¿Qué me paso?, ¿Por qué están aquí?".

"El pequeño idiota te hizo pasar un mal rato, JIJIJI".

"No puedo creer que nos haya derrotado, ¿Lo vencieron?".

"Escapo, pero no por mucho, grupo, sepárense".

Gabo y Sani saltan al agujero por donde escapo Jack.

Stella llora al lado del cuerpo de Kzhiitho.

"Vamos, Stella", grita Nupao.

Pascua los sube a los tres con sus poderes, pero Stella murmura.

"Idiota".

Mientras, a muchas millas de distancia.

"¿Acaso eres idiota o qué?", dice Rai, "somos 3 contra 1".

"Cuanta ventaja para mí", dice Andy.

Andy golpea el suelo destrozando el edificio completo.

Raimundo genera una esfera de viento y salva a Minina y a Clyde.

"Hey".

Y al Dojo-Bot también.

"Mi casa", dice Minina tristemente.

"Este no es el momento para eso, Clyde, genera un montículo de tierra suave, no podre mantenernos en el aire mucho tiempo a todos juntos, justo en un 10mo piso tenias que vivir".

"Es el 15".

"Rai, atrás tuyo", grita Clyde.

Entre el humo se encuentra Andy volando, viene a toda velocidad y atraviesa el campo de aire.

"¿Me extrañaban?".

Andy golpea a Raimundo que sale propulsado bien lejos.

La burbuja de aire desaparece y Clyde y Minina caen.

"Lanza seda", grita Clyde amarrándose de una de las vigas, "Tercer brazo, TIERRA".

Se genera un brazo de tierra que agarra a Minina.

"Gracias, vaquero".

Minina lo abraza y Clyde se pone colorado.

Andy se para en una de las vigas.

"Qué lindo, tan lindo como que estemos en un lugar muy alto, una caída sería fatal".

Andy golpea una de las vigas y todo el lugar parece que va a colapsar.

"¿Quieren una segunda vez?".

"¿Por qué haces esto?", pregunta Clyde.

"Soy de La Secta, y debo matarlos".

"¿Por qué?".

"Porque así esta escrito que debe ser".

"Eso no tiene sentido".

"Tal vez no para ti, pero si para mí".

Andy vuelve a golpear y el lugar entero empieza a colapsar, Clyde y Minina caen pero Andy queda flotando.

"Eso si que no", grita Clyde, "Espina del rayo".

Las ondas golpean a Andy que queda inconsciente y cae también.

"Clyde, ¿Tienes algún Wu que nos salve ahora?".

"No sé, voy a tener que improvisar, tal vez esto", Clyde saca un cuchillo dorado con una insignia que parece maya.

"¿Qué es?".

"Uno de los Wus que encontramos hace poco".

"¿Qué hace?".

"Vacios dimensionales".

"¿Qué?".

"Cuchillo Yan".

"Espera…".

Después de unos segundos, años, horas, o lo que sea de sin sentido Clyde y Minina aparecen en el suelo.

"Eso fue profundo", dice Minina.

Rai cae volando.

"Bien hecho, Clyde, supongo, realmente no entendí demasiado, busquemos al Dojo-Bot y vámonos".

"Medio como que la pelea fue más sencilla de lo que pensaba".

Mientras eso pasa los miembros de la secta se encuentran preparándose.

"Nupao", habla Pascua, "¿No fue tonto mandar a Andy solo contra el Shoku y su amigo?".

"JA, si, puede ser, pero recuerda, Andy no está solo realmente".

"Dojo-Bot, ¿Dónde estás?", grita Raimundo.

Una explosión se escucha atrás y de los escombros sale una figura.

Es Andy, pero su expresión es distinta y sus ojos brillan.

"¿Cómo hizo para sobrevivir a eso?".

Andy levanta la mano.

No pasa nada por unos segundos, pero luego unas ondas se mueven directo hacia Minina.

TUNK.

Las ondas golpean de lleno y Minina cae sin vida hacia el suelo sangrando por la nariz.

Clyde se queda en Shock.

"Maldición, Clyde, muévete", grita Raimundo, pero este no se mueve, "vamos, Clyde".

Andy mira, su cara no expresa ni alegría, ni enojo, ni tristeza, nada.

Levanta la mano.

Continuara…


	8. 8 El fruto prohibido

**Al fin este fic vuelve a estar activo, ¿Quién lo creería?, Claramente yo no, pero bueno, termine de resubir Destino, así que ahora puedo volver a estar activo aquí, y en poco tiempo subir todo el material de este fic que hice para otra pagina hace tanto tiempo que ya no me acuerdo, claro, sacándole el Script, eso tomara un poco de tiempo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen.**

"Tendrían que limpiar las cañerías más seguido", se queja Jack en sus pensamientos, "este lugar apesta, aunque el olor me quita el dolor, gracioso, hice una rima, me duele mucho la pierna, creo que está quebrada, ¿eso que sale ahí es el hueso?, que asco, pero si freno me alcanzaran, MMM, la chica… ¿no era súper veloz o algo así?".

Se produce un destello de luz, y aparece Sani, "hola".

"#¬"&$)"/&".

**El juego de la vida, capitulo 8 (segunda fase): "El fruto prohibido".**

Andy levanto la mano.

"Muevete, Clyde", grita Raimundo, sin exito.

Una ráfaga sacudió el lugar.

Andy se quedo viendo lo que había hecho, Raimundo había salvado a Clyde y se lo llevo volando, pero se había lastimado la pierna, no llegaría muy lejos, y empezó a seguirlos volando.

"Clyde, ya sé que sos mi amigo y eso, pero ponte a dieta", pero Clyde seguía sin responder. No paso mucho tiempo para que Andy los alcanzara y apareciera delante de ellos.

Raimundo se quedo mirándolo unos segundos, "¿te dijeron que eres aburrido?, espada de Darubi".

La ráfaga fue hacia Andy, nada puede soportarla, pero el simplemente la agarro con los dedos.

"Se supone que eso es imposible, lo vi en física, cuando iba a la escuela, paso mucho tiempo, ¿tendré que recursar?", se pregunta Rai. Andy lo intenta golpear, pero logra esquivarlo, aunque suelta a Clyde que sigue inerte, "OH, genial, Lanza seda".

Raimundo logra cazar a Clyde en el camino.

"Que pesado".

Andy aparece al lado de Raimundo y le pega una patada.

Para que se den una idea del golpe Raimundo llego al suelo antes que Clyde.

Andy aterrizo sin problemas y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba Clyde, inconsciente en el suelo.

"Retorcedor de loto", grita Raimundo, amarrando a Andy con los brazos, "sé cómo funciona esto, no creas que podrás resistirlo".

Andy mira a Raimundo, su expresión sigue inerte, y empieza a forcejear.

"Soy elástico, no puedes, Ay, ¿cómo? se supone que mis huesos no son duros en este momento".

El dolor era insoportable, así que Raimundo volvió a colocar sus brazos de manera normal.

"Me gusta cuando mis oponentes hablan en las peleas".

Andy se propulso hacia Raimundo, pero este lo freno con una ráfaga de viento.

"Creo que ahora me veras pelear en serio, Golpe del viento infinito".

La ráfaga arrojo a Andy a varios metros de distancia, pero se levanto como si nada, ninguna lastimadura marcaba su rostro impune.

"Aun no viste todo lo que puedo dar".

"No quiero llegar a la invocación del dragón del viento, pero tal vez pueda controlarla esta vez sin llegar al punto de morir", piensa mientras tanto.

En ese momento Clyde se levanto, Andy giro hacia él.

"Tu… mataste a MININA".

La mitad del cuerpo de Clyde se transformo en roca pura, y dio un golpe que mando a volar a Andy 1 kilometro a la redonda, este soporto parte de la tierra y se fue volando.

Clyde volvió a ser normal, y cayo inconsciente.

Raimundo camino hasta llegar a un pueblo arrastrándolo, estaban totalmente varados, sin el Dojo-Bot no podrían buscar Wus, y además tenía miedo, pero no de Andy, sino de Clyde, ese poder era diferente a todo, y más poderoso incluso que la invocación del dragón del viento, "¿qué pasara si el… no puede contenerlo?".

Nupao, Stella y Pascua terminaron su viaje, Stella miro a Nupao, la muerte de Kzhiitho no quedaría así.

Jack… no me gustaría hablar de él.

Andy preparo su comida, no era algo muy delicioso, la carne casi estaba cruda, pero era lo que había, de repente, recordó lo que había hecho ese día, y comenzó a llorar.

"Yo… mate a esa chica, no, no, no, ¿por qué?", grita desconsoladamente.

Una niña apareció, no se encontraba realmente ahí, pero Andy la veía, aunque no existiera.

"Tú, Reiko, tú la mataste", le grita Andy.

"¿Por qué insistes en culparme? Tú fuiste", le dice la chica.

"No, yo nunca he matado a nadie".

"Siempre me culpas de todo, pero yo soy tú, así que tú eres el asesino".

"Cállate".

"¿Por qué? sabes que tengo razón".

"No, nunca más, no matare a nadie".

"Pero es tu obligación, y lo sabes".

"No, se los llevare a Nupao".

"Es lo mismo, solo les darás más esperanzas".

"Es mi decisión".

"Ambos sabemos que no será así", ríe Reiko, y entonces se agacha hasta abrazarlo cálidamente, "y yo estoy aquí para ti".

Reiko desapareció, pero para Andy siempre está ahí, cada uno vive con sus propios pecados, pero él no puede aceptarlos.

En medio de las montañas, donde la nieve impide que la gente siquiera pueda acercarse, una figura aparece, es Gennosuke, y ha viajado por mucho tiempo, su padre está muerto, pero le dejo una nota de un lugar donde podría entrenar.

Arriba encuentra un pequeño Dojo, que parece perdurar pese al terrible clima, y decide entrar.

Ahí ve a una persona, el no sabe quién es, pero a él si lo conocen.

"Me mando mi padre, eres…", intenta preguntar Gennosuke.

"Si", responde el maestro Fung.

Y así, sin que el chico lo sepa, su abuelo lo ha encontrado.

Continuara…


	9. 9 Si tu murieras

**Y seguimos con este fic, las cosas se pondrán violentas a medida que esto avance, así que prepárense.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen.**

Hace unas semanas los 8 miembros de la secta se habían reunido por primera vez en más de 500 años, Nupao se encargo de separar los grupos, pero Stella necesitaba hablar con Kzhiitho.

"Ah, hola, Kzhiitho", la saludo intentando disimular su nerviosismo, "¿qué has estado haciendo en este tiempo?", pese a sus intentos, no pudo evitar ponerse muy roja a medida que hablaba.

"¿A qué viene la pregunta?", le pregunto la otra sin ganas de hablar.

"¿Qué?, no, no es nada, solo curiosidad", dijo Stella mientras hacia una risita nerviosa.

"Nada importante, me divertí un poco en la revolución francesa, pero siempre igual, algunos hombres por ahí, supongo que tu también, ¿no?".

"Eh, si, algunos…", Stella empezó a mover la parte del cuello de su casaca.

"¿Te pasa algo?, ¿tienes calor?", le pregunto la otra.

"No, no, ¿por qué lo dices?".

"Te veo acalorada, bueno, tengo que irme", dijo al final.

"Espera, algún día, cuando todo esto termine, ¿qué te parece si…?", intento decir Stella, pero Joubert apareció.

"Vamos Kzhiitho, la misión ha empezado", le indico seriamente, y ambos se fueron.

Stella abrió los ojos, en el presente se preparaba para atacar a los monjes, pero nada cambiaría lo que paso, Kzhiitho estaba muerta, para siempre.

El juego de la vida, tercera fase: "los 7 samuráis": capitulo 9: "Si tu murieras".

Una vida normal, eso había sido desde el principio para Román, aunque él quería algo distinto, atender un Kiosco en un país ajeno, Rumania, viviendo con una mujer y unos niños como todos los demás, era algo que no le parecía entretenido.

"¿Cuánto esta esto?", pregunto un chico señalando unas bebidas en un intento de Rumano.

"El precio está ahí, ¿por qué no lee?", respondió enojado Román, seguramente fuera ingles el comprador.

"Espero que esto sea suficiente", dijo el muchacho, y coloco unos dólares sobre el mostrador.

"No soy un banco, no acepto dólares", dijo Román en ingles, le molestaba el insulto al idioma que usaba ese cliente.

"Es todo lo que tengo".

"Pues lo siento, tendrás que".

Román se quedo perplejo al ver que el brazo de esa persona no era normal, era como una máquina.

"¿Pasa algo?", pregunto el chico, que al sacarse la capucha demostró que se trataba de Germain.

"No, nada, claro que acepto dólares", respondió asustado Román, y luego saludo al chico con miedo mientras se iba.

Afuera lo esperaban Doyo, Omi y Kimiko.

"¿Sin problemas?", pregunto Kim.

"Ni uno", respondió el moreno, "espero que no haya sido por el implante", termino, levantando el brazo robótico que reemplazaba el que le habían cortado.

"Tú eres el que no se lo cubre bien", le recrimino Doyo.

"¿Qué tan cerca estamos?", pregunto Germain ignorándolo.

"¿De qué?".

"Del Wu, no tenemos mucho dinero más".

"Mi padre mandara más dentro de poco, no hay de qué preocuparse", explico Kim.

"Igual, solo obtuvimos un Wu en todo este tiempo, y es un maldito huevo", dijo Germain enojado.

"El huevo de evolución es un Wu muy importante", explico Doyo.

"Es un huevo que derrite cosas, y ni siquiera lo hace rápido", se quejo Germain, y Omi quiso controlarlo, "no entiendes, mi familia murió, esa maldita chica aun no ha aparecido".

"Debe tenernos miedo", menciono Kim.

"Me da igual, quiero matarla", dijo Germain.

"Contrólate".

"Tú no lo hiciste cuando mataste a Joubert", le dijo duramente Germain.

"Era la última opción", dijo Kim intentando soportar el dolor de haber tomado una vida.

"Eso no es una excusa válida".

"Por favor, cálmense los dos, debemos permanecer unidos, no hemos visto a esa chica en mucho tiempo, todo va a salir bien", los interrumpió Doyo.

El Kiosco salió volando hacia ellos, si no hubieran saltado, los monjes hubieran sido aplastados.

"Claro que bien es un término muy amplio".

Pascua, Nupao y Stella aparecieron, la primera levanto la mano y pedazos de las casas empezaron a caer sobre los monjes.

Germain voló a gran velocidad hacia ella con las Botas Yetbutsu, y la golpeo.

"Ustedes deben ser compañeros de ella, ¿dónde está Kzhiitho?", grito sin preocuparse.

"No te hagas el inocente", dijo furiosa Stella, "sabes que uno de los tuyos la mato", antes de que Germain dijera algo, ella abrió la boca y un grito sónico terrible salió mandándolo lejos.

"Uh, tocaste su vena sensible", dijo Nupao en ese momento con una sonrisa.

Omi genero una gran cantidad de agua con la Esfera de Tornami golpeando a Stella.

"No se quienes son pero los venceremos en el pacto".

"Acto", le indica Doyo.

"Esfera de Yun".

Nupao va a ser aprisionado, pero antes Kimiko usa su poder de fuego con la Estrella de Hanabi para que un grupo de llamas queden dentro con él, pero atraviesa la esfera sin problemas.

"Qué bueno, aquí hace mucho frio".

"Maldición, Flechas gorrión", grita Kim.

Las flechas pasan a través de Nupao que simplemente se rasca y empieza a caminar.

"¿Es que acaso nada lo toca?".

"Esto tal vez si, Cola de serpiente", activa Omi, y se vuelve un espíritu, dirigiéndose hacia Nupao, esperando que pueda tocarlo intangible, pero su rival se hace invisible, y comienza a golpearlo.

Kim intenta meterse, pero una piedra lanzada por Pascua la golpea en la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente.

"Kim, Kim, despierta, rápida", grita Doyo, sin éxito.

Mientras eso pasa Germain y Stella se encuentran frente a frente.

"Explícate, ¿quién mato a Kzhiitho?", exige saber Germain.

"¿Por qué INSISTES CON ESO?".

El grito de Stella vuelve a resonar pero Germain se mueve con dolor a través de él.

"Ojo de Dashi".

El rayo es esquivado con facilidad por Stella que golpea a Germain en el estomago.

"¿Quieres cuerpo a cuerpo?", dice agresivo el chico.

Mientras eso pasa Pascua se acerca a Doyo.

"Así que una pequeña lagartija ayuda a los monjes, que divertido", se ríe la chica.

"No soy eso", dice Doyo y se vuelve gigante.

"Qué lindo".

Pascua mueve gran cantidad de construcciones hacia Doyo que vuelve a su forma original luego de ser aplastado por estas.

"Voltereta Judalet", sale Kim, y su golpe manda a Pascua bien lejos, pero esta se levanta y estrella con sus poderes a la japonesa dentro de una casa.

"Eres la chica que salió en la tele", grita una mujer en rumano, "la que ataco Shinjuku y New York, policía, policía".

"No Recuerdo mucho mis clases de rumano, pero creo que eso no es bueno", dice Kim.

Al poco tiempo los policías cubren la zona.

"Salgan con las manos en alto", indica uno de estos con un megáfono.

Pascua se acercaba a la casa cuando se produjo esto.

"¿La policía?", entonces levanta la mano y Nupao aparece.

"No es conveniente meternos en problemas ahora", menciona, y los miembros de La Secta se marchan.

Kimiko sale afuera y un montón de balas salen hacia ella pero una llamarada las destruye, es Doyo.

Kimiko sube arriba de él y Doyo comienza a volar, pero un grito sónico lo golpea y cae al suelo.

"Stella, dije que nos vamos", le grita Nupao.

"Ya vencí a la escoria esa, está ahí", indica la chica, pero donde estaba Germain inconsciente por los golpes, no hay nada más.

"¿Invisibilidad?", pregunta Pascua.

"No, me daría cuenta, alguien se los llevo".

"Me siento muy agradecido de su ayuda", indica uno de los policías, "pero creo que me tendrán que acompañar".

"Lo siento, eso no será posible", indica Nupao.

"Al menos díganme sus nombres".

Nupao piensa por unos segundos, y sonríe al darse cuenta de lo bueno que podría ser esto, "somos La Secta, no se preocupen, nos encargaremos de ellos para que no causen más problemas, que el espíritu del Wu los bendiga a todos".

Nupao toca a Stella y Pascua, un fogonazo y los tres desaparecen.

Toda la gente grita una ovación.

A varios kilómetros de distancia, en un barco, Kimiko despierta.

"¿Dónde estoy?", pregunta, pero quien la saluda es Tubimura, así que se prepara para pelear.

"No hagas ruido", le indica el Ninja, "tus amigos están ahí, todavía no despertaron".

"¿Qué paso?".

"Los salve de La Secta, deberían agradecérmelo, estamos colados en un barco hacia América".

"¿Qué?".

"Llevan inconscientes varios días, las heridas no eran tan graves, pero preferí sedarlos hasta que se recuperaran totalmente".

"¿Y esperas que me crea eso?, ¿qué hacías en Rumania para empezar?".

"Tenía cosas que hacer, no es importante".

"¿Por qué haces esto?".

"El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo, ¿te suena?, yo también tuve un encuentro con sujetos de esta organización, y me entere de su incidente en New York".

"¿Cómo?".

"Leo diarios, sus caras se hicieron muy famosas, aunque no son cosas buenas, a lo que iba es que estas personas por separado son más fuertes que todos ustedes juntos, así que ya que estamos todos en su lista, ¿por qué no trabajar unidos?".

"No es tan sencillo".

"Bueno, dime una idea tú".

Kimiko se queda sin palabras

El barco es enorme, pero bien alejado, en la despensa, un fogonazo de luz y tres figuras aparecen.

"Que empiece la diversión", dice una de ellas, Nupao.

Continuara…


	10. 10 Feliz Haloween

**Recuerdo que cuando escribí este capítulo, fue como completar un pequeño lapsus, ya que el momento final de este, es justamente un punto recontra importante de los del fic, que tenia planificado desde antes de escribir, los aliados a veces pueden ser muy extraños, ¿No lo creen?**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen.**

**Si alguien entiende el titulo avíseme, ¿Sera que lo hice a fines de octubre originalmente?**

Cuatro figuras salen de su camarote en el barco y van al salón comedor, parecen tener mucha ropa para ser verano, pero no sobresalen demasiado.

"¿Puedo sacarme este gorro?", se queja Omi, que es una de esas personas, "es insoportable".

"No, si alguien te reconoce estaremos en problemas", le recrimina Tubimura, que ahora parece un chino de pelo rojo corto nomas.

"Te ves raro sin tu traje ninja, me das miedo", dice Doyo asustado, pero Kimiko lo mete adentro de su saco rápidamente, alguien mira hacia ellos.

"Lindo día, ¿no?", pregunta Kim nerviosa.

"Todavía no hay rastros de los chicos misteriosos que se han visto relacionado en varios atentados", indica el televisor, "la chica presenta cierto parecido con Kimiko Tohomiko, hija de uno de los más grandes empresarios de Japón, pero su padre ha demostrado que su hija se encuentra enferma en casa aunque no hay pruebas demasiado claras, en cuanto al otro, poco y nada se sabe puesto que su cara no coincide con la de ninguna base de datos mundial, en cuanto a las personas que dicen haber visto un dragón, se cree que pudo ser una alucinación".

"Hey", grita Doyo, y el hombre de antes se da vuelta para verlos de nuevo.

"Es la gripe", dice Kim, simulando que tose.

"Se cree que han agregado a un nuevo compañero", continua el televisor, "un chico afroamericano que ha desaparecido luego de que su familia fuera asesinada brutalmente hace unos pocos días, se desconoce si hay alguna relación entre este chico, cuyo nombre no ha sido llevado a la prensa, y este evento, pero no se descarta nada".

"¿Por qué lo dan cada 10 minutos en la televisión?", se queja Germain, "además, ahora no paran de mostrar fotos mías".

"Te recomendaría que hablaras más bajo, ¿quieres?, aunque puede que prefieras morir", le dice Tubimura.

Los chicos empiezan a caminar pero Omi tropieza y golpea a Kim, Doyo sale afuera y cae en una mesa.

Todos se lo quedan mirando con cara de horror.

"¿Dulce o truco?", pregunta el dragón nervioso.

**El juego de la vida tercera fase capitulo 10: "Feliz Haloween".**

"Y ya te digo, man, yo estuve en Rumania cuando paso eso", dice un chico vestido como rapero a dos de sus amigos.

"Ni te creas, carnal, de seguro estas mintiendo", dice uno de sus dos amigos.

"Que si, y vi a esos superhéroes, la secta, eran re chéveres".

"¿Y si estuvieran acá los terroristas?", pregunta el último de los chicos.

"Nah, están en Estados Unidos", menciona el primero, "un edificio re importante se cayó entero, parece que murió la hija de un empresario entre toda la gente, una tal Ashley no se que, una lástima, le destrozaron los huesos, era re linda, le gustaban los gatos como a mí, hubiéramos sido la pareja perfecta".

"JAJA, estas re borracho", se ríe el tercer chico.

"Que guau", dice el segundo, "pero paso hace como una semana, no puede ser, estaban en Rumania".

"Que si, el diario dice que es similar el caso, tal vez sean un grupo de terroristas exprés".

"Eso no existe", dice el tercero.

"Si".

"No".

Se produce un fogonazo y tres personas aparecen.

"Vamos, están en el salón comedor", grita Nupao, que es una de las tres, y se van corriendo.

"¿Y si dejamos de tomar?", dice el primer chico luego de unos segundos.

"¿Habrán revelado su presencia?", pregunta Stella, pero al llegar al salón, ven un terrible desastre de gente corriendo para todos lados.

"Eso lo responde", dice Pascua.

Germain se saca el saco al ver a los enemigos, y salta hacia ellos.

Pascua hace un movimiento y el propio saco de Germain que no había caído lo amarra.

"Estrella de Hanabi, FUEGO", grita Kim.

El fuego de la estrella va hacia Pascua pero Nupao coloca una mesa en el medio.

"¿Todavía creen que somos como sus demás enemigos?", dice Nupao magnánimo.

"Rápido, ¿tienen el Puño de Tebigong?", grita Tubimura, pero recibe una negativa, "¿algo parecido?".

"Tenemos el huevo de evolución en oferta", le muestra Doyo, "derrite cosas".

"Debe ser una broma, dame el Mobi".

Mientras eso pasa Omi, Kimiko y Germain intentan pelear contra los miembros de la secta pero no pueden hacer demasiado.

"Mobi morfológico", a Tubimura le salen unos brazos híper musculosos extra y golpea el barco causando un enorme agujero, y todos se sorprenden, pero les indica que se apuren, saltando a los bores auxiliares seguido por los demás.

"Esto se está hundiendo, ¿qué hacemos?", pregunta Pascua.

"Pues lo correcto, salvar el barco", indica Nupao.

"Eso es raro de vos", le recrimina Stella.

"Lo sé, pero al menos nos dará mas credibilidad en la gente".

"¿Y no podías hacerlo solo por qué es lo correcto?".

"Lo correcto siempre es la misión".

Stella mira con furia a Nupao, mientras que Pascua empieza a reconstruir el barco y la gente aplaude.

Mientras, los monjes logran llegar al puerto, obvio que volando en Doyo no, sino con los poderes de Omi.

"Palillos cambiantes", dice Kim, y todos se vuelven chiquitos pasando la aduana sin problemas, una vez afuera vuelven a su tamaño normal.

"Suerte que salió todo bien", dice Tubimura, pero Kimiko lo golpea.

"¿Eres idiota o qué?".

"Nos salve a todos, los mantuve ocupados".

"Pero igual, pudiste haber matado a toda esa gente".

"¿Y que tiene?".

"Se supone que somos los buenos aquí, no podemos hacer algo así".

"¿Los buenos?, nunca firme para serlo, además las noticias dicen algo distinto de ustedes".

"Eso no importa, se supone que hay que hacer lo correcto".

"Somos 4…".

"5", indica Doyo.

"Bueno, 5 de los criminales más buscados del mundo, un crimen más no cambia eso".

"Tenía razón de que no podíamos confiar en ti, vámonos", indica Kim, pero Germain no quiere.

"El tiene razón, en este caso poco importa lo que hagamos, solo podemos sobrevivir y esperar a que esto termine, y aunque vos estés en contra de todo esto, solo si estamos todos juntos podemos seguir".

Kimiko se queda callada.

"Me parece que deberíamos dejar este tema", dice Doyo, "¿qué haremos ahora?".

"Propongo ir por las alcantarillas", dice Tubimura, "podremos manejarnos me…", y se frena, "ese ruido", entonces se va corriendo.

"Justo lo que faltaba", se queja Kim, y Omi intenta calmarla, "esto no es un juego de niños, Omi".

Tubimura aparece rápidamente, "miren a quien encontré", y muestra que Ciclope está con él, sorprendiendo a todos.

El Ciclope dice unas cosas sin sentido.

"¿Qué dijo?", pregunta Omi.

"Hace mucho que decidí dejar de entender su idioma", responde Tubimura.

"¿Tanto dijo?".

Ciclope parece muy triste.

"¿Quieres venir con nosotros?", pregunta Tubimura.

"Espera, espera", se queja Kim, "no puedes meter gente así nomas".

"No seas estrecha, el también uso los Wus así que está en la lista, y además, es muy fuerte".

"Si, Kim, es lo mejor", le dice Omi, y la chica acepta refunfuñada.

"Está bien, tu eres el líder, después de todo".

Uno a uno empiezan a bajar a las alcantarillas, pero Kimiko no se siente muy bien en estos momentos.

"¿Le pasara algo a Kimiko?", le pregunta Omi a Germain.

"Debe ser el periodo".

"¿Qué cosa?".

"No le hagas caso", indica Doyo, "debe ser porque no ve a Rai desde hace mucho".

"¿Y qué puedo hacer?".

"Di alguna de tus idioteces sin sentido".

"¿Eh?".

"Uno de tus maravillosos comentarios al margen".

"Veamos, ¿saben algo?, somos como los de esa película, los 6 samuráis".

"¿El enano siempre es así de molesto?", pregunta Tubimura.

"Omi, la película es los 7 samuráis", le indica Kimiko.

"Y somos 5", agrega Germain.

"6", se queja Doyo.

"Bueno, 6".

"Que lastima", se entristece Omi, pero entonces, todos se ponen alerta, menos Doyo, al escuchar ruidos de pisadas.

Una figura aparece, se mueve bastante dolorida, y está sangrando en grandes cantidades.

"¿Jack?", lo reconoce Kimiko.

"Parece que hay fiesta", dice el agonizante chico, mientras tose sangre dolorosamente, "¿les importa si me les uno?".

Jack queda inconsciente y Ciclope lo levanta con alegría.

Los 7 samuráis están completos al fin.

Continuara…


	11. 11 Sobreviviente

**Me tengo que ir a Taekwondo ya, ya, ya, así que me apuro, don Niembro.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen.**

"Entonces… aparece el dios del sol, y se lleva las almas de todos para su eterno descanso en el fin de los tiempos, y que comience la gran batalla del inframundo", le dice Jack totalmente ensangrentado, a una rata.

La rata se rasca la oreja con la pata.

"Si, lo sé, estoy tocando fondo, ojala pudiera comer algo, no como nada desde… desde ayer tal vez".

La rata se va.

"Oh, otra vez no".

Sani aparece.

"¿Por qué no dejas de escabullirte?", se queja, "me haces todo difícil".

Duelo Xiaolin: Juego de la vida capitulo 11: "Sobreviviente".

"¿Cómo esta Jack?", le pregunta Kimiko a Tubimura.

"Mal, me sorprende que siga vivo".

Tubimura acerca la mano, Jack abre los ojos y se la agarra, "consíganme un bisturí".

24 horas antes.

"¿Por qué no dejas de escabullirte?, me haces todo difícil".

"Porque eres una idiota".

"¿Yo?, tu eres el que está escapando desde hace como una semana, mírate, eres una piltrafa humana".

"¿Acaso esperas que me deje matar?".

"Bueno, no, pero…", duda Sani.

Jack mueve el brazo y un poco de su sangre cae en la cara de Sani, que empieza a gritar.

Sani se agarra la cara y se tira al suelo mientras Jack se va corriendo.

Gabo llega, "Sani, ¿Estás bien?", pregunta.

"No, me tiro sangre, es un asco".

"Oh, por el amor de dios, ni que fuera algo tan…".

"Quítamela, quítamela", empieza a correrlo Sani.

Al poco tiempo.

"Ya está, no deberías hacer tanto escándalo", dice Gabo.

"Estoy harta de esto, se supone que íbamos a tardar poco tiempo, no quiero más alcantarillas ni mas comida envasada, quiero salir y ver el sol".

"Eres como una nena".

"Y tu eres lento, siempre se escapa porque tu no llegas, ahora tendremos que buscarlo otra vez, para el tiempo o algo".

"Sabes que no es tan sencillo".

Sani se pone a imitar a Gabo haciendose la intelecual.

"Sani, te prometo que todo va a salir bien al final y saldremos de aquí, y después terminaremos de una vez por todas con esta pesadilla".

Gabo mira hacia Sani que lo está mirando con cara de gatita de ojos llorosos.

Gabo empieza a sudar, "¿qué pasa?".

Sani salta y lo abraza, "ay, Gabo, te amo, cuando termine todo nos casaremos".

"Espera, no digas idioteces", dice Gabo nervioso, y la hace soltarlo, "al menos me alegra que seas la misma de siempre, vamos".

Gabo se levanta y Sani se le sube encima, "si, a caballito".

"Tú eres la súper veloz, deberías llevarme vos".

"Soy súper veloz, no súper fuerte".

"Eres las dos cosas".

"Si yo digo que no, no lo soy, arre, caballo".

"123, 124, 125, 126, 127", cuenta Jack, "que aburrido, supongo que no volverán a aparecer por hoy, sin Wus no se me ocurre que hacer, ¿por dónde estaré? ojala pudiera coser mi ropa, si, también esta herida del brazo, me parece que debería haber muerto hace días, ¿estaré muerto?".

Jack golpea su cabeza contra el muro.

Jack empieza a moverse mareado.

"Me parece que no", entonces se pone alerta, "acá pasa algo, no me puedo mover del miedo".

"No te mueves porque pare el tiempo", le dice Gabo.

"Si, ya me parecía que el miedo no era, ¿cómo me encontraron?".

"No te moviste casi nada desde la última vez", le indica Sani.

"Lo siento, mi error".

Sani salta y le pega un golpe en la cara haciendo que se estrelle con el muro.

"Sani, sabes que si haces eso rompes mi poder", la reta Gabo.

"Pero puedo usar el mío".

Sani empieza a correr a larga velocidad alrededor de Jack y de vez en cuando lo golpea.

"Sabes, podríamos ser amigos", dice Jack, pero recibe una negativa, y un puñetazo en la barbilla.

Sani golpea a Jack, lo eleva, y lo vuelve a golpear, hasta estrellarlo contra un muro.

"¿Última palabra?".

"Si, adiós".

Jack arranca una columna que estaba al lado suyo y todo el lugar empieza a colapsar, el chico se mete por un agujero corriendo y sale a otra alcantarilla, "soy el mejor", dice, mientras empieza a toser.

Del otro lado del muro.

"Me parece que estamos encerrados", indica Gabo.

"Si, ¿cuánto nos tomara salir?".

"Con suerte, menos de un día".

"Nupao se va a enojar".

"¿Acaso te importa?".

"El es el líder, ¿no?".

"Yo nunca lo vote, ni siquiera sabemos si sigue vivo".

"Los monjes no son tan fuertes para vencerlo".

"Lo se, pero Stella si", Sani se rie al escuchar eso.

Jack sigue caminando hasta que encuentra al grupo de Kimiko y Omi, y volvemos al presente.

"¿Para qué quieres un bisturí?", le pregunta Kim.

"Simple, necesito operarme", explica Jack como si fuera algo de todos los días, y se lo quedan mirando sorprendidos.

"Estás loco".

"Obviamente".

Continuara…


	12. 12 Demasiado fácil

**Nuevo capítulo, y otra fase terminada, que cool, en este, entrara una nueva facción inesperada a la trama, pero también el grupete se tomara un descanso, ya que la siguiente fase tratara de Rai y Clyde, y su pelea contra Andy, les aviso de yapa que el final de este capítulo no se revelara completo hasta el final de la cuarta fase, o sea, la que viene ahora, XD.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen.**

"Bien, necesito un poco mas de hilo", indico Jack tranquilamente.

"Por favor, para", dijo Kim, que parecía sufrir mucho, "tenemos el amuleto de regeneración, ¿para qué haces esto?".

Kimiko y Jack se encontraban en una habitación oscura, todavía en las alcantarillas, Jack tenía el brazo abierto y estaba intentando coserlo.

"Dudo que esa cosa me regenere como quiero", dijo molesto Jack, "cuando terminemos con esto lo usare para eliminar las heridas menores y cicatrices molestas".

"¿No te duele?".

"Totalmente, pásame ese Wu, ¿cómo se llamaba?".

"Cinturón de Orión", le dice Kim al pasárselo.

"Cinturón de Orión".

Un fulgor se produce y la cara de Jack, que se veía dolorida y cansada, se recupero.

"Muy útil, mientras tenga esto me podrían estar torturando y siempre me recuperaría".

"No es tan poderoso, tendrás un límite tarde o temprano".

"Soy el único que puede hacer algo así, cauteriza", indico, la chica quiso negarse, pero le dijo que sería peor de esa forma.

"Ojo de Dashi, Fuego", el rayo de fuego cierra la cicatriz, "al fin terminamos".

"Claro que no, reconstruir mis arterias y huesos fue lo sencillo", dice Jack sonriendo, "uno de los golpes me perforo un riñón, habría que sacarlo, pero creo que confiare en tu Wu para regenerarlo, igual habría que coserlo primero".

Kimiko se da vuelta y vomita.

"Si, el olor de mis pies es bastante fuerte".

**Duelo Xiaolin: El juego de la vida capitulo 12: "Demasiado fácil". Capítulo final de fase.**

"¿Y ahora qué?", pregunto Germain.

"Pues simplemente seguimos buscando los Wus", indico Doyo.

"Pero te olvidas un detalle", menciona Tubimura, "si Jack no tiene más sus Wus, significa que los tienen los de La Secta".

"¿Y?, no los usan".

"Pero necesitamos todos los Wus, y eso significa que tendremos que enfrentarlos, y vencerlos en algún momento".

"Propongo que los busquemos para ello", dice orgullosamente Omi.

"Omi, estamos hablando en serio", le dice Germain.

"Pero nosotros somos 7, y ellos son 3, podemos vencerlos".

"Fuera del hecho de que no sabemos si son solo 3", dice Tubimura, "no igualamos sus poderes, necesitamos más gente, ¿dónde están Raimundo y Clyde?".

"No sabemos, no tienen célula ni nada".

"Celular", le marca el Ninja.

"¿Y qué tal Minina?", pregunta Doyo.

"Murió", indica crípticamente el asesino, sorprendiendo a todos, "se llamaba Ashley, ¿no?", la respuesta es afirmativa, "entonces sí, la encontraron destrozada, fue una noticia importante".

"¿Chase?", pregunta Germain.

"No lo digas ni en broma", se enoja Omi.

"Debemos aceptar que sería un buen aliado", dice Tubimura, "además debe saber más que nosotros de lo que está pasando".

"Igual no lo he visto en mucho tiempo", dice Omi luego de pensar, "tal vez Mala Mala Yong lo mato, Raimundo no me dijo nada de que paso con él".

"¿Mala qué?".

"Una historia rara", dice Doyo esquivando el tema, "¿qué tal ese chico que casi vence a Rai? Gennosuke o algo así".

"No recuerdo donde vivía, aunque podríamos intentarlo", dice Omi.

"Déjense de bromas, ¿por qué no recomiendan a Hannibal ya que están?", dice alguien que ingresa a la sala.

"No, es muy débil", responde Omi al no entender la broma.

"Tu aspecto ha mejorado bastante, Spicer", dice Tubimura.

Jack aun conservaba bastantes cicatrices, pero muchas menos de las que se hubieran esperado al verlo ensangrentado.

"No es necesario meter más gente, pude matar a uno de sus miembros, y mantuve una pelea contra 5 de ellos", dice Jack.

"Y saliste re bien parado, ¿no?", dice sarcásticamente Doyo.

"Ahorra el sarcasmo, son poderosos, pero podemos superarlos, sus poderes son psicosomáticos".

"¿Psicofármacos?", pregunta Omi.

"Es un tipo de remedio para la mente", le explica Germain, "como los ansiolíticos".

"Dije psicosomático, están manejados por la mente".

"Oh, gracias", se burla Germain, "¿y eso en que nos ayuda?".

"Necesitan estar plenamente concentrados para utilizarlos, por lo tanto, en situaciones críticas donde no puedan razonar, tendremos la ventaja, su fuerza e invulnerabilidad no se aplican de esta manera, de todas formas, pude estudiar un poco de cada uno, Nupao es el más problemático, parece tener un gran control sobre sus habilidades, Pascua es más inestable y no puede usar su telequinesis con cosas que no puede ver, de Stella no sé nada, no vi sus poderes".

"Gritos sónicos", le indica Germain.

"Dijiste que peleaste contra 5, ¿y los otros dos?", pregunta Kim, que llega de la otra sala, aun con el estomago revuelto.

"Sani y Gabo, la primera tiene súper velocidad, dudo que la pueda usar muy seguido, debería haberme matado si no, eso, o no usa su poder al máximo, en cuanto a Gabo, para el tiempo, o algo así, Sani puede moverse así que tal vez solo lo ralentice, el es inmune, y la mente de las personas a las que afecta siguen funcionando, es raro, pero es posible que genere un campo o algo así, y que su poder solo afecte esa parte, si logramos meter a sus compañeros ahí…".

"Entonces son 5", indica Tubimura.

"Eran 6, y tengo entendido que hay uno más en algún lado, peleando contra Raimundo y Clyde, un tal Andy".

"Y con Joubert eran 8", dice Kim.

"Bien, no estamos tan mal, ¿cuántos Wus tenemos?".

"22".

"¿Tan pocos?".

"Tú perdiste un montón".

"¿Tienes una lista?", pregunta Jack, y Doyo se la da, "no tenemos casi nada, ¿acá dice Wu desconocido?".

"Si, no sabemos que hace", dice Kim seriamente.

"Tiene que ser una broma".

"No", dice Doyo, "no tenemos el pergamino y no lo recuerdo, pero igual es re lindo".

"No sé donde vieron a los miembros de la secta por última vez pero habría de encontrar alguna manera de hacer que vengan a nosotros, tal vez lo vea con los anteojos de…".

El techo de las alcantarillas vuela en pedazos antes de que complete la frase.

"…cristal, bueno, fue más fácil de lo esperado".

Nupao, Stella y Pascua bajan por el agujero.

"Dejen de huir, no tienen posibilidades", dice Nupao, y se sorprende de ver a Jack.

"¿Me extrañabas, lindo?", dice burlonamente este.

"¿Qué hace acá?", se queja Pascua, "dudo que haya vencido a Sani y Gabo".

"Es igual, morirá de todas formas".

Nupao salta y choca contra Jack.

"Antes no estaba en forma, ahora me veras en serio", le dice Jack, y golpea a Nupao en la pera, "Ojo de Dashi".

El rayo atraviesa a Nupao que se vuelve intangible.

Pascua levanta los trozos de piedra que cayeron y aplasta a Tubimura.

Kim intenta ir hacia allá, pero Stella la detiene, "tienes otras cosas de que preocuparte".

Stella se prepara para usar su grito.

"No tan rápido, Esfera de Yun", la encierra Germain, causando que su poder rebote en la barrera y le resuene dentro.

"Esto no está saliendo bien", dice Pascua, y entonces siente una espada que se acerca a ella, es de Tubimura, que de alguna manera logro sobrevivir.

Ciclope, que a todo esto estaba dormido, despierta y empieza a usar su rayo.

Pascua logra esquivar a Tubimura y agarra a Stella, que esta inconsciente, "Nupao, debemos irnos".

El líder está de acuerdo y los tres desaparecen.

"Si, somos los mejores", grita Omi de felicidad.

"Omi, no hiciste nada", le dice Jack.

"Cierto, pero la próxima sí, y como líder que soy, los nombro Guerreros Wudai".

"No molestes", se queja Jack.

"Por rezongar serás aprendiz Xiaolin".

"Uh, que mal, perdone gran dios Omi mi imprudencia", y le saca la lengua.

"Ahora empezaremos a entrenar para desarrollar sus poderes elementales", dice el monje feliz ignorando a Jack.

"¿Es necesario?", pregunta Tubimura.

"A mí ni me metan", dice Jack.

"Omi, mejor busquemos un lugar para estar, aquí apesta", le indica Germain.

"Bien, pero luego a entrenar".

Mientras, bien lejos, los miembros de La Secta se encuentran hablando.

"Así que nos derrotaron", dice Pascua tranquilamente.

"Al menos testeamos", explica Nupao, "si hubiéramos peleado en serio los hubiéramos derrotado sin problemas, salvo Stella".

Stella se enoja ante ese comentario, y entonces llegan Sani y Gabo.

"Perdona el retraso, no pudimos matar a Jack, pero te traje esto para compensar", le indica Gabo.

"Ah, el cañón de iones", dice Nupao sacando un arma muy extraña de una caja que le tiende su compañero, "igual que como lo deje hace años, ¿cuántos disparos le quedan?".

"10".

"Más que suficiente".

En una sala oculta en el gobierno, dos personas se encuentran caminando, pasan a través de una puerta de máxima seguridad, sus pasos resuenan, nadie ha venido aquí en años.

"Así que por fin ha pasado", dice una.

"Si, personas con poderes han aparecido, los videos lo muestran, chicos que podrían destruir todo a su paso, y un dragón gigante".

Una puerta se abrió y unas enormes armaduras se encuentran colgadas.

"Bien, Gyrich", dice el primero, "quiero a sus mejores hombres, busquen a esos chicos, y captúrenlos, vivos".

"¿Y a la Secta?".

"Averigua sus intenciones, si causan problemas haz lo mismo".

"Sí, señor presidente".

"Linda casa", dice Omi al ver el hermoso lugar carísimo al que entro con sus compañeros.

"Sí, bueno, mis padres la compraron hace unos años", indica Jack, pero antes de terminar Omi se tira a una cama y empieza a rebotar.

Suena un ring toné pegadizo y moderno.

"Mi celular", dice Kim, y atiende.

"Kim, soy yo", se escucha la voz preocupada de Rai del otro lado.

"Rai, ¿dónde estás?, ¿está todo bien?".

"No, no lo está, prende la tele".

Kimiko prende la televisión, y se le hela la sangre.

"Oh, dios mío, ¿quién hizo eso?".

"No es quien tú crees, fue…".

Continuara…


	13. 13 Ayer

**No sabía si daba subir tan rápido otro capítulo, pero bueh, este se edito rápido, es uno de mis favoritos, ya que cierra agujeros en la trama y todo eso, igual onda que casi casi que me quiero matar, ya que ando escribiendo una precuela de esto en otro foro, y note que había unos pequeños errores de tiempo, pero bueno, cosas de la vida.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen.**

Una figura se mete en una casa, el lugar está destruido y un niño llora al lado de unos cuerpos destrozados.

"¿Tú hiciste esto?", pregunta la figura, que es Nupao.

"No, no quise, fue Reiko", llora el niño.

"¿Quién?".

"Mi hermana".

"¿Y ella donde esta?".

"Dentro de mí".

"Ya veo", dijo Nupao, y pensó por unos segundos, "¿qué te parecería si te llevara con alguien que solucionara tu problema?".

El niño vio al hombre, y sonrió.

**Duelo Xiaolin: El juego de la vida 4ta fase: "Pecados de hermanos" capitulo 13: "Ayer".**

Una pared se desplomo en pedazos.

"Bien hecho, has perfeccionado tu poder", aplaude Joubert al verla, el que recibe los aplausos no es otro que Andy, que igual se mantiene serio, llegaras a ser muy fuerte, eres el único de nosotros que no obtuvo su poder del espíritu del Wu, tienes un gran potencial".

"Si, pero igual el espíritu del Wu me ha ayudado mucho, gracias a él soy fuerte, y no escucho más las voces".

"¿Reiko?, nunca me hablaste bien de eso".

A Andy le cuesta decir las palabras, pero igual las dice, "cuando yo tenía 5 años ella tenía 8, me caí al rio, y ella salto para salvarme".

"Entiendo", dice Joubert, las lagrimas que salían de los ojos de su amigo fueron más que suficientes para saber el final de la historia.

"Yo nunca acepte que muriera por mí", seguía llorando Andy, "supongo que por esa razón creía escucharla y…".

"No es necesario que cuentes más", le dijo Joubert colocando su mano afablemente en el hombro de su compañero, "ahora gracias al Espíritu del Wu todo está bien".

"¿Por qué esa ideología tan cerrada?", dijo una voz detrás de ellos, ni más ni menos que el joven Dashi "vamos, saben que él no los ayudo en nada, solo los transforma en esclavos de sus designios a cambio de poderes".

"Tenemos libertad de hacer lo que queramos", le indica Joubert.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?, algún día el te pedirá algo que no querrás hacer".

"Si es por un bien común lo hare".

"Y tú, Andy, ¿qué opinas?", la pregunta de Dashi debería tener respuesta fácil, pero Andy no sabía que decir.

"No lo molestes, vete de aquí", le indico Joubert.

"Como quieras, ya lo verán algún día".

"El es débil, no conoce el verdadero poder", dice Nupao al llegar, sorprendiendo a Andy y Joubert, "venía a ver a Andy, ¿cómo te encuentras hoy?".

"Bien", responde el chico, "¿pasa algo?".

"Hoy se cumplen 10 años después de que llegaste, el último de nosotros en llegar, exceptuando al raro".

"Sabes que no le gusta recordar", le dice Joubert.

"Aunque intentes olvidarlo, el pasado siempre estará a tu lado, los que dicen vivir el presente no son más que unos ilusos, aparte, Andy, tu viviste con tu pasado junto a ti, siempre", y se marcha también.

"Creo que puede llegar a ser la única persona que odio más que a Dashi", dice Joubert.

"El me trajo aquí".

"Eso no causa que tengas que estar agradecido".

"Si, debo estarlo".

"Igual me tienes a mí aquí".

Un tiempo después, Joubert y Dashi se enfrentaron, y ambos llegaron al borde de la muerte, pero aun no se ha contado el final, Dashi logro levantarse.

"¿Dónde está tu dios ahora?, no te salvara, nada te salvara si yo lo decido".

Andy genero una onda expansiva que arrojo a Dashi lejos antes de que todo pasara a mayores, y lucho por la vida de su amigo.

Tanto Joubert como Dashi fueron salvados de todas formas por el espíritu del Wu, pero las cosas no serian iguales jamás.

"¿Qué diablos dices?, no puedes irte", le recrimino Nupao a Dashi.

"Ya hice mi acuerdo, esta corona es todo lo que necesito".

"No estás pensando racionalmente, esa cosa solo traerá muerte y desolación al mundo".

"No, la usare para el bien, los Shen Gong Wus me permitirán salvar al mundo, seré un héroe".

"No sabes lo que dices".

Dashi se marcho sin decir nada más, pero su trato no solo le otorgaba poder.

"Ese es el acuerdo", le explico Nupao a sus compañeros, "cualquier persona que use los Wus sin haber sido un creador, deberá ser asesinado por nosotros cuando los creadores mueran".

"Eso no puede ser verdad", dijo Gabo.

"Es el acuerdo, si el espíritu lo quiere así, así será, luego nos entregara la libertad total".

"Pero estaríamos matando inocentes", se queja Sani.

"No son inocentes, si todo sale bien, Dashi no le dará los Wus a nadie, pero sé que no será así, el es el que decide si quiere transformar en culpables a otras personas".

"Nosotros elegimos esto", dijo Joubert.

"¿Qué?", fue la pregunta de Andy.

"El espíritu nos dio nuestros poderes, nos ayudo, a cambio de que nosotros lo ayudemos a él, este es el momento de retribuírselo, acabar con la basura que es capaz de hacer lo que Dashi hace por poder, no es la primera vez, ¿o acaso no se acuerdan porque somos 8?".

Una vez que la reunión termino los miembros de la Secta se prepararon para separarse y no volver a verse por muchos años.

"Joubert, ¿estás seguro de lo que dijiste?", le pregunto Andy a su amigo antes de la separación.

"Aléjate, no te metas en esto, yo tome la decisión que había que tomar, no podemos retractarnos ahora".

"Espera…".

"No, Dashi me venció, y tú me salvaste, no puedo vivir pensando eso, sé que no lo volveré a ver, pero al menos si venzo a un alumno suyo algún día, seré feliz".

Joubert se marcho, su momento de felicidad llego muchos años después, y luego murió de un disparo de una chica que veía esfumarse todo lo que siempre había creído con una simple bala, ¿pero qué paso con Andy luego de que Joubert se fuera?

"Yo solo quería que todo saliera bien, ¿qué tengo que hacer ahora?".

"Descuida, yo estoy aquí, y no me iré nunca", le dijo Reiko.

Andy se arrodillo en el suelo mientras unas suaves manos que solo él veía y sentía le acariciaban la cara, y cerró los ojos.

Continuara…


	14. 14 Mil nueve cuarenta y uno

**Otro capítulo más para cerrar la trama del pasado de Andy, si, me estoy apurando, es que al fin y al cabo todo este material ya lo tengo escrito, y me jode un poco el hecho de tener que esperar para subirlo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen (onda que en este capítulo no sale ninguno).**

La chica mira al techo, y luego el rostro de su amado.

"¿Me amaras por siempre?", pregunta.

"Por siempre", responde Andy.

**Duelo Xiaolin: Juego de la vida capitulo 14: "1941".**

"Apúrate o llegaras tarde al trabajo", le indico Kate a su pareja.

"Lo sé, hay mucho lio en la oficina", conto Andy, "con todo lo que está pasando ahora en Europa, estamos todos locos, además el dragado del rio Keechi está tomando mucho tiempo y quieren extender el aeropuerto en 2 años".

"Apurate", lo callo la chica dandole al final un beso, sino sabia que se extenderia hablando.

Andy es feliz, al menos por ahora, no le ha revelado a esta chica nada de su pasado, pero la ama, y Honolulu es un hermoso lugar para vivir, fuera de toda la destrucción y miseria que se produce en Europa.

"Y por eso te digo, Andy", le decía uno de sus compañeros de la oficina, "si no hacemos algo, ese Hitler llegara a todos lados, vamos a volver a la Gran depresión, con lo que costo salirse de eso".

"Prefiero no preocuparme por esas cosas ahora, David", le respondió simplemente Andy.

"Ah, sí, ¿Cómo va todo con Kate?", pregunto su compañero.

"Bien, desde que nos mudamos juntos todo va perfecto".

"Es raro que no se hayan casado aun, llevan juntos bastantes años".

"¿Qué necesidad tengo de atarme ahora?".

"Yo llevo casado 5 años, y mírame aquí".

"No me ayudas mucho".

David se ríe un buen rato tras escuchar eso, "que gracioso, pero que te puedo decir, amo a mi gorda".

El día pasa sin contratiempos, algunos problemas en la medición de gastos, y poco más, así, Andy sale de trabajar al poco tiempo.

Kate lo estaba esperando afuera alegremente.

"¿Qué haces aquí?", pregunta Andy.

"No tenía nada que hacer, así que vine a dar un paseo con vos".

Andy simplemente sonríe, la ama demasiado.

Los enamorados van a una plaza a sentarse y mirar el cielo.

"¿Te gustaría ir a la playa mañana?, tengo franco", pregunta el joven, soñando con toda la vida que tendrán por delante.

"Sería una linda idea".

Andy mira a las personas caminando, siguiendo sus destinos, y buscando esa felicidad que parece ajena para todos.

"Eres muy misterioso", le dice Kate.

"¿Por qué lo dices?".

"Llevamos todo este tiempo juntos, y no es que me moleste, pero se poco y nada de tu pasado o de tu familia".

"Vivo el presente".

"Los que dicen que viven en el presente son unos ilusos, el pasado siempre importa".

Andy se sorprende, esa frase ya la escucho antes.

"¿Pasa algo?".

"No, nada, me recordó a alguien lo que dijiste.

"¿Quién?".

"Un conocido".

"No te preocupes, no es necesario que me lo digas si no quieres, todo está bien mientras estés conmigo".

La pareja se preparo para volver, estaba oscureciendo, pero en una esquina, un ladrón se apareció con una pistola, exigiéndoles el dinero.

"Espera, no hagas nada", le indica Andy, y saca su billetera sin dejarse llevar por el nerviosismo, "es todo lo que tengo".

"Debes tener más", le dice el ladrón al ver que hay muy poco.

"No, son tiempos difíciles, seguro lo sabes".

El hombre no duda en agarrar a Kate.

"Si no sacas algo más matare a la chica".

"Pero no tengo nada aquí".

"¿Acaso no te importa ella?".

"No causes que te haga daño".

"Yo soy el que tiene el arma aquí".

El hombre se prepara para apretar el gatillo.

Andy levanta la mano, se escucha un crack y el ladrón cae al suelo, vivo, pero con el cuello quebrado.

"Andy, ¿qué hiciste?", dice Kate asustada.

"Te salve", es todo lo que llega a decir Andy, intentando acercarse a ella.

"No, aléjate, no me toques", grita la chica, y se va corriendo.

Las lágrimas empiezan a brotar de los ojos de Andy, y a medida que pasa, los edificios a su alrededor se colapsan.

Los días pasan y Andy no sale de su casa, hasta que un día una carta llega.

"Kate", dice alegremente al verla.

"¿Por qué insistes con ella?", le dice Reiko, "no necesitas una mujer que no sea yo, Andy, olvídala".

"Cállate, quiere encontrarse conmigo mañana, ella me aceptara, le contare mi pasado, todo hasta el último detalle".

"Eres un idiota, si dices algo el espíritu del Wu te matara".

"No, eso no va a pasar, desaparece".

"Te engañas a ti mismo, la felicidad no te llegara de esa manera".

Al día siguiente Andy salió temprano de su casa, todo saldría bien, se encontrarían en la bahía de Pearl Harbor, la fecha, 7 de diciembre de 1941, un día perfecto, salvo por un pequeño hecho.

El ataque japonés dejo miles de heridos, muchos militares murieron, y hubo 68 civiles fallecidos, Estados Unidos entro en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, lo que en cierta manera cambio el resultado de la misma, dándole el triunfo a los aliados, pero eso no importaba, ya nada importaba, porque Kate había muerto ese día, y Andy no.

"Yo siempre tuve razón, no puedes escapar a tu destino, acéptalo", le dijo Reiko mientras el joven observaba la gigantesca destrucción.

"Tienes razón, mi pasado me ata, y lo hará por siempre".

Andy fue a las montañas y no salió hasta que la Secta se reunió, pero muy lejos otro hecho ocurría.

"Bien, mi consejero, la idea de atacar Pearl Harbor nos acercara al triunfo", decía magnánimo el emperador a su principal hombre.

"Solo estoy para servirle, señor", le contesto este, que no era otro que Nupao.

Continuara…


	15. 15 Azul de muerte, azul Zafiro

**Si alguno pensaba que escribía solo para recibir Reviews, bueno, esto demuestra claramente que no, XD, ya que solo me planteo terminar de publicar este fic, como un desaforado. Estos capítulos sí que son cortos, últimamente los escribo muy largos, me trae recuerdos, jaja.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen.**

"Esto no va a servir", dijo Clyde sin ocultar su enojo."

"¿Tienes alguna otra idea?", pregunto Rai democráticamente.

"Ir y romperle la cara de una".

"Es más fuerte que nosotros, esta puede ser la única opción, ten el hollín preparado por si las cosas salen mal".

"¿No te importa que Ashley haya muerto?", lo cuestiono Clyde.

"Mira", dijo Rai pasándose la mano por la cara, "dejémoslo para otro momento, tenemos que pensar lo que hacemos".

"No me parece que lo estés haciendo ahora".

Raimundo no le hace caso y saca un Wu.

"Dragón Zafiro", dice crípticamente para activar el poderoso objeto.

El dragón gigantesco apareció, listo para atacarlos.

"Espada de la Tormenta", dijo Raimundo, y el hollín que tenia Clyde empezó a cubrir al dragón que rugía de dolor, "si quieres ser libre, tendrás que ayudarnos, hay cierta persona a la que nos gustaría que te enfrentaras".

El dragón lo miro con odio, y aunque no se notara, parecía que había entendido, y empezó a moverse junto con Raimundo y Clyde, manteniéndose alerta ante cualquier situación en la que pudiera atacarlos.

"Texas es grande", dijo Clyde sin ánimo.

"Lo sé", dijo Rai, "pero él está aquí, el Dojo-Bot dejo un transmisor en el antes de que lo destruyeran".

"¿Por qué confías en el dragón?".

"Es lo más fuerte que tenemos, nunca lo pudimos derrotar antes, siempre pasaba algo que nos daba el triunfo, así que es la única opción".

Clyde no mira a su amigo, mientras su corazón sigue dolido por la perdida.

**Duelo Xiaolin, El juego de la vida capitulo 15: "Azul de muerte, azul zafiro".**

Las Serpientes Negras se han enfrentado a muchas personas con el paso de los años, desde policías, a motoqueros gordos con pocas pulgas, pero por primera vez desde que existen, simplemente no pueden hacer nada, su enemigo es muy fuerte, incluso para ellas, que vivieron durante años en los páramos.

"Ya les dije que no molestaran, solo busco a su jefa", dijo amablemente su enemigo, que no era otro que Andy.

"Las serpientes negras no se dejan manejar", grito una de las chicas, e indico a sus compañeras para que realizaran una combinación. Así, varias de ellas colocaron sogas en los brazos de Andy, y dieron vueltas a su alrededor amarrándolo totalmente. Este solo hizo un pequeño movimiento, y rompió parte de las sogas, agarrando sus puntas, para revolear a sus atacantes por el aire.

"No me hagan enfadar, ¿dónde está?".

"Yo soy la jefa", indico una chica de pelo rojo como el fuego y mirada agresiva.

Andy la mira por unos segundos.

"No eres a quien estoy buscando", sentencio.

"Pero te digo la verdad, soy la líder".

"¿No se estará refiriendo a Jessie?", pregunto una jovencita del fondo, que recibió varias miradas de mal gusto de sus compañeras al hacerlo.

"¿Dónde está ella?", pregunto Andy, que se había puesto alerta.

"Nos dejo hace unos meses, perdimos contacto", indico la jefa sin ganas.

"No le creas", escucho Andy la voz de Reiko, "está mintiendo, quiere protegerla, mátala ahora".

"No es necesario ahora, con que me dé una mínima indicación está bien".

"¿Estás hablando solo?", le pregunto la chica.

"¿Dónde podría encontrarse ella?".

"No tengo idea, ya paso tiempo y te dije que no contacto de nuevo con nosotras".

Andy la mira, y se va.

"¿Crees que puedes irte así nomas?".

"¿Vas a detenerme?", dice Andy, y no recibe respuesta, tras lo cual se va volando. Entonces nota una presencia extraña, "hay un Wu por aquí, pero es extraño, se siente como si estuviera vivo".

Y entonces ve al Dragón Zafiro, de pie, si se puede decir eso, como esperándolo.

Andy baja al suelo y lo mira de frente.

"¿Estas sufriendo?", pregunta preocupado.

El dragón no reacciona a las palabras, y lanza una esfera de energía a gran velocidad, pero Andy la esquiva.

"Yo te salvare", dice el chico, y se propulsa enviando bien lejos al dragón de una simple patada.

Este de todas formas se levanta y expulsa una gran cantidad de energía, Andy pasa a través de ella sin problemas al principio, pero lentamente se va transformando en zafiro parte por parte.

Raimundo y Clyde observan todo desde lejos.

"Bajemos a contener al dragón de nuevo", dice Rai, "¿crees poder romper la estatua mientras lo mantengo ocupado?".

"Espera", es lo único que dice Clyde.

La estatua de Zafiro se rompe de repente, y debajo de ella aparece Andy que lanza una de sus emanaciones y manda a volar a todos lejos, incluyendo a los dos guerreros. Raimundo logra agarrar a Clyde en el aire y usa el poder del Rebanador de Sombras para generar miles de copias y evitar que su rival pueda determinar al verdadero.

"No se preocupen", dice Andy, "los dejare ir esta vez".

Andy se agacha y agarra al Dragón Zafiro que volvió a su forma básica sin necesidad de hollín, lo que demuestra el enorme poder al que fue sometido, "muy pronto te salvaras", le dice amablemente.

Raimundo por otro lado se va volando llevando a su amigo.

"Idiota", lo reta este, "eres un idiota, tendríamos que habernos quedado a pelear, seguramente hubiéramos podido hacer algo".

"¿Estas borracho?, sabes que te equivocas".

"Al menos lo intentaríamos".

"¿Quieres morir acaso?".

"Cállate", es la única respuesta que recibe Raimundo, acompañada por un puñetazo, que causa que los dos caigan desde el aire.

"Perdón", dice Clyde, aunque no parece que realmente lo sienta.

"No te preocupes, estas nervioso", intenta calmar Rai la situación, mientras se limpia la ropa, "¿qué crees que estará buscando Andy en Texas?".

Clyde lo piensa unos segundos, y llega a la horrible conclusión.

Andy llega a una casa, la única en kilómetros, no hay nadie, el entra, parece cómoda, aunque demasiado pequeña, un ruido lo pone en alerta.

El causante es una moto que esta llegando, pero andando en el aire, dejando un arcoíris en el camino. Luego de estacionar, su conductora baja, y se sorprende al ver a Andy, que sale de la casa.

"Hola", dice el chico.

"¿Quién eres?", pregunta Jessie.

Continuara…


	16. 16 Adiós, hermana

**Y la animalada de capítulos a las apuradas continua, este es uno de mis favoritos, aunque sea puro dialogo, ya que se revelan varias cosas, se plantean muchas dudas, y pasa uno de los momentos más heavys de todo lo que he escrito en mi vida, que gloria.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen.**

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¿por qué me mataste?", decía el Clyde gigantesco.

"Yo no quise, perdóname, Clyde, no fue mi culpa", intentaba decir Raimundo.

Fue entonces que abrió los ojos.

Clyde se había ido, había dicho algo inentendible por el nerviosismo y el apuro y empezó a correr extremadamente furioso, Raimundo llevaba varios minutos que parecían horas buscándolo desde el aire, pero por su mente, solo pasaba ese recuerdo, fue hace mucho, como un año, cuando su versión futura vio eso, Clyde muerto, asesinado por él, con el Rostro del miedo, eso significaría que Raimundo tendría que matar a Clyde, el futuro no está escrito, el siempre pensó eso, pero ahora, cada vez más, ese momento parecía acercarse, no tenía sentido antes y ahora tampoco, pero siempre había tenido pesadillas con que algún día llegaría.

**Duelo Xiaolin, El juego de la vida capitulo 16: "Adiós, hermana".**

"¿Qué diablos haces en mi casa?", grito Jessie al ver a Andy de pie frente a ella.

"Ven conmigo, no te resistas", dijo el joven.

"¿Estás loco o qué? ni siquiera sé quién eres".

"No lo vas a entender, pero tienes que morir".

Jessie se preparo para defenderse, "pues no me sacaras de aquí sin pelear".

"Andy, mátala, no podrás llevarla aunque quieras", insistió Reiko.

"No quiero pelear", fue lo que dijo Andy.

"¿Te das cuenta que tus frases no tienen sentido?, un segundo antes querías matarme", le dijo Jessie.

"No dije que quería matarte, te llevare con mi jefe y el decidirá".

"Pero si tengo que morir no cambiaría nada que me mataras tú, ¿no?".

"Deja de discutir, por favor".

"Yo no estoy discutiendo, al fin y al cabo, igual serias mi asesino de todas formas".

"No, Yo…", Andy no sabía que decir, y Reiko intervino.

"MATALA AHORA".

"No, no lo hare".

Andy se sentó en el suelo, Jessie se le acerco, "¿quieres tomar algo?", pregunto.

La chica entro a su casa y Andy la siguió, "no tengo mucho, si no te gusta el alcohol creo que solo podrás tomar agua".

"Da igual, no tengo sed".

"Como quieras", Jessie destapo una botella de cerveza y se sirvió un vaso, "y dime exactamente, ¿por qué quieres "matarme"?".

"No puedo decírtelo".

"Vamos, si voy a morir me gustaría saber porque al menos".

Andy no entendía mucho como se daban las cosas, pero contesto, "tu… estas en la lista".

"Si, ya lo sé", dijo la chica como si escuchara una historia vieja, "pero igual ya me retire, ni que hubiera hecho tantos crímenes para ir a la silla eléctrica".

"No, esa no, otra lista, una lista diferente".

"¿Y qué hice para estar ahí?".

"Usar un Wu", la chica no pareció entender y exigió una explicación, "usaste un maldito Shen-Gong-Wu", Andy entro en furia en ese momento, pero Jessie lucia calmada.

"Ya veo, otra cosa que mi hermano trajo para arruinar mi vida, el también está en la lista, ¿no?".

"Si".

"¿Esta muerto?".

"No aun, ha escapado algunas veces".

"Interesante, siempre se le dio bien eso, como todo, y tú, ¿tienes hermanos?".

"Una hermana".

"¿Y cómo es?".

"Falleció", respondió Andy tristemente.

"Lo siento".

"No te preocupes, fue hace mucho, ya casi ni la recuerdo".

"¿Cómo fue?".

"No me gusta hablar de ello", evito Andy el tema, "¿tu hermano se preocuparía si tú murieras?".

"No lo sé, supongo que sí, es mi hermano después de todo", Andy se quedo pensando ese comentario, "¿y por qué lo haces?".

"¿Qué cosa?".

"Querer matarnos".

"Es complicado".

"Me gustaría saberlo".

"Creo que si necesito una cerveza", agrego Andy, y Jessie le sirvió un vaso, "gracias", dijo, y luego de tomar un sorbo, empezó a hablar, "mi grupo, la secta, obtuvo poder de manera diferente a ustedes, lo tenemos adentro".

"¿Y qué puedes hacer tu?".

"Tengo superfuerza e invulnerabilidad, como todos mis compañeros, además puedo volar, y genero ondas sísmicas, aunque eso lo tenia de antes, el tema es que ambos grupos seriamos como opuestos, y todos tenemos el objetivo de desactivar todos los Wus, pero solo se puede hacer eso si se tienen todos".

"¿Y por qué no formar una alianza?".

"No podemos, para que los Wus se desactiven un grupo tiene que morir, los monjes no lo saben, y no debería decírtelo, pero si nosotros no morimos, no podrán hacer nada".

"¿Entonces no tienen ventaja ustedes?, ellos no saben que tienen que matarlos".

"Debería habérselos dicho Dashi, pero no lo hizo, así que es lo mismo".

"¿Y por qué lo hacen?".

"Ya te lo dije".

"No, no me entiendes, me dijiste la razón, pero no porque, podrías elegir no hacerlo".

"Moriríamos".

"¿Cuándo?".

"No lo sé", respondió Andy después de dudar unos segundos, "pero no es tan simple, el Espíritu del Wu, que nos dio los poderes, no dejaría que actuáramos de esa manera, puede matarnos si así lo desea".

"Igualmente no lo justifica, ¿no te sacrificarías por un inocente?".

"Los que usan los Wus no son inocentes", dijo Andy con ira.

"¿Y ustedes si?".

"Más que ellos al menos".

"¿Yo no te parezco inocente?".

"No mezcles, es diferente, además hay más vidas en riesgo, vidas que sufren eternamente".

"¿Quiénes?".

"No puedo decírtelo, y ahora si va en serio".

"¿Has pensado en traicionar a tus compañeros?".

"Claro que no, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?".

"¿Y hablar con ellos?".

"Creo que podría".

"Cuéntame de ellos".

Muy lejos de ese lugar, en otro lugar, y tal vez ahí mismo, el guardián del nexo espera, el casi nunca recibe visitas, la última fue Wan, pero todas esas visitas siempre vienen de afuera del nexo, nunca vienen de mas allá de él, pero ahora sí.

"Así que al fin vienes", dijo sin emoción.

"Hola, perdona por usar el nexo", dijo el personaje misterioso que lo cruzo, "se que te molesta, pero tuve algunos problemas".

"Ya perdí el interés en detenerte, sé que no puedo hacerlo, Wan te está buscando".

"Wan murió, Mala Mala Yong lo mato".

"Estas informado parece, ¿vienes por tus hijos?".

"Primero, no son mis hijos, y segundo, no, tengo que ocuparme de cierto chico fantasma que se está equivocando del camino, después veré que hago".

"Tomate tu tiempo".

"¿Entonces eres el más fuerte?", pregunto Jessie.

"Supongo", respondió Andy, "exceptuando por esa persona, pero igual no cuenta ahora".

"¿Podrías vencer a todos?".

"Eso creo, Kzhiitho es fácil de vencer una vez que comprendes su poder, además no es muy fuerte, Nupao es complicado pero podría, soy inmune al poder de Gabo, Pascua pierde control si se desconcentra, Stella no puede superarme, Sani no se, nunca pelea en serio, y Joubert, bueno, nunca me he enfrentado a él, es como mi mejor amigo, creo".

"Qué bueno".

"Si, pero me pelee un poco con el por un error que cometí, y pasar más de 1000 años sin vernos arruina cualquier relación, no hablamos mucho cuando nos vimos de nuevo, es un buen chico, te caería bien".

"¿Y por que Nupao es el líder?".

"Nadie se opuso, aparte él fue quien nos dio la idea de deshacernos de… tu sabes, esa persona".

"¿Tendrá pesadillas con cetáceos luego de eso?".

"Ese chiste es muy malo", dijo Andy con mala cara.

"Sí, bueno, es lo que hay, aparte su nombre era gracioso, no suena a alguien poderoso".

"Como sea, yo no bromearía, aun está vivo, es seguro, en algún lugar".

"Esta bien, ¿y has tenido novia?".

"¿Cómo?".

"Vamos, tantos años dando vueltas", le insinuó Jessie pegándole con el codo.

Un nombre y un rostro pasaron por la mente de Andy.

"No, nadie".

"Perdóname pero eres todo un idiota entonces", se rio la chica, la cerveza ya le estaba haciendo efecto, "¿te gusta volar?".

"Nunca lo he visto como un placer".

"Vamos, te juego una carrera".

"No, espera, no uses el Wu", le dijo Andy preocupado.

"¿Por? ya estoy en la lista, que lo use más o menos no cambiara nada".

"Por favor, no".

"Bueno, está bien, aunque disfrutaba volar".

"¿Quieres volar?".

Andy agarro a Jessie y la llevo volando bien lejos, dando varias vueltas, ella estaba feliz y fue acercando su rostro al de Andy.

"Creo… que deberíamos bajar", dijo tembloroso Andy.

"Si, estaría bien", agrego la chica, poniéndose roja, al llegar abajo y entrar a la casa le pregunto, "¿qué harás ahora?".

"No lo sé, tengo muchas cosas que pensar".

"Sal de ahí adentro ahora", se escucho la voz de Clyde afuera.

"Esa es la voz de mi hermano, ¿cómo llego acá?", pregunto Jessie.

"Ella le dijo que estabas acá", dijo Reiko, pero Andy no lo aceptaba.

"No, no lo haría".

"Deja de confiar en ella".

Toda la escena cambia, y Andy se encuentra frente a Reiko, todo es oscuridad.

"Todos te fallaron antes, yo soy la única que te quiso", dice ella.

"Tú eres solo mi imaginación, mi hermana está muerta".

"Tienes razón, no soy tu hermana, pero soy tu, tu verdadero yo".

"¿Qué?", se sorprende Andy.

"Siempre has querido esto, pero lo negabas, e ibas lloriqueando por ahí que las cosas eran causadas por el espíritu de tu hermana muerta, que patético", se burlo Reiko.

"Cállate, yo nunca quise matar a mi familia".

Reiko estallo en una gran risa, "insistas, es la verdad, acéptala de una vez".

"Si hablo con él, seguro entenderá, vamos", le dijo Jessie a Andy, pero este le agarro la mano con fuerza, "¿Andy?, suéltame, me duele".

"NO, NO MAS ANDY", dijo el chico con una voz grave, "SOLO REIKO".

Clyde había usado el transmisor del Dojo-Bot para llegar, sentía los latidos a través de las vibraciones, pero un latido ceso, sus temores se concretaron al ver quien salió.

"¿Cómo pudiste?", dijo con furia.

"LA VIDA HUMANA ES FRAGIL", dijo la figura de Andy, con las manos manchadas de sangre, "QUE SENTIDO TIENE DEJARLOS VIVIR SI TARDE O TEMPRANO MORIRAN DE TODAS FORMAS".

Clyde no controlo su furia y empezó a golpear el suelo, grandes cantidades de rocas empezaron a caer sobre Andy que las iba rompiendo.

"¿POR QUÉ INSISTES?, ESTA DESTINADO A SER ASI, NO PODRAS VENCERME".

"Calla…", empezó Clyde, y su cuerpo se volvió de roca, "…TE".

La masa de roca fue enorme con un ultimo golpe, grandes temblores empezaron a surgir y hasta las mismas placas parecían colapsar, toda esa masa cayo aplastando y destrozando el cuerpo de Andy, Raimundo, que había llegado volando fue enviado por las ondas del viento a varios kilómetros de distancia, Clyde cayó entre los escombros, inconsciente.

Las siguientes horas fueron terribles, Raimundo llevo a Clyde a un hospital, pero tuvo que volar miles de kilómetros, por suerte no estaba herido, porque los hospitales estaban llenos, en lo que había sido catalogado como el terremoto más grande de la historia de la humanidad.

Solo un poco de dinero, suficiente para una llamada.

"No es quien tú crees, fue Clyde, no fue la Secta", le dijo a Kimiko.

Kimiko no lo creía, y seguía viendo la tele, todo Texas había sido destruido, los muertos llegaban a millones, y uno de sus compañeros fue el causante, la ira nunca sirve, nunca, y ahora nada sería igual jamás.

Y mientras, aun descansa, su prisión no sirve, pero espera, su momento llegara.

Continuara…


	17. 17 La mentira tiene patas cortas

**SI, los títulos de los capítulos no tienen nada que ver con lo que pasa, me doy cuenta a medida que avanzo, que fumado que estaba cuando escribí esto hace tanto tiempo, XD, espero que disfruten este capítulo, la tortilla se les da vuelta a los guerreros.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen.**

Esta todo oscuro y una figura se retuerce golpeando todo.

"¿Cómo se atreven?, soy la semilla de Heylin, no pueden hacerme esto", grita algo similar a una planta.

"Oh, cállate, tu plática me molesta", le dice un dinosaurio leyendo un libro.

"No te entiendo, desde que estamos aquí no has hecho nada, sacre bleu, ¿eres idiota?".

"No, solo que dudo que podamos salir de donde estemos a golpes, cálmate y espera tu muerte tranquilamente como yo".

Todo se empieza a agitar, están dentro de una caja.

"Jijiji, estos animalitos son muy divertidos", se ríe Sani.

"Sani, no molestes", le indica Gabo, "nos costó capturarlos, y están en la lista".

"Déjamelos a mí, indica Pascua y aplasta la caja con sus poderes.

"Ay, la planta era tonta, pero quería al dinosaurio de mascota, le gustaba tomar el té", se queja Sani.

La semilla de Heylin cae al suelo.

"Parece que no puedo romperla", dice Pascua.

Nupao agarra y se la come, "no importa, supongo que no molestara mas, ahora que acabamos con los miembros menores de la lista, vamos a por las ligas mayores".

**Duelo Xiaolin, El juego de la vida, cuarta fase: "La tormenta", capitulo 17, "La mentira tiene patas cortas".**

"Sabes que es la única opción", le dice Tubimura a Kimiko.

"No, no puede, es horrible, ¿cómo se te ocurre?", dice ella.

"Es el o nosotros, y yo lo elijo a él", Tubimura salta y agarra un gato que se retuerce, "el almuerzo está servido".

El gato rajuña la cara de Tubimura y se escapa corriendo.

"Eso fue una verdadera prueba de fuerza bruta", se ríe Kim, y el Ninja no dice nada, "supongo que dependemos de los demás".

El otro grupo llega cargando grandes cantidades de comida.

"Miau, ¿de dónde la sacaron?", dice Omi.

"Supongo que querías decir guau", dice Jack, "la obtuvimos por ahí".

"Esto es mucho, supongo que no…", empieza Kim, y los demás esquivan la mirada, "¿están locos?, no podemos robar".

"Vamos Kim, como si nunca robaras nada", dice Germain.

"Pero esto es mucho, no somos criminales".

"Parece que el guardia que apunto a Germain con un arma no sabía eso", dice Jack, "ahora mi cara saldrá en el noticiero como las suyas, hermoso chico pelirrojo forma parte de la banda del pelado cabeza de bola de billar".

"No es para reírse, idiota, ve y devuélvela".

"¿Así nos llaman en la tele?", pregunta Omi.

Jack mastica una manzana tranquilamente, "¿siempre es así de molesta?".

Kimiko se enoja, y Omi decide intervenir, "Kimiko, tómatelo con calma, ahora que eres Guerrero Shoku debes dar el ejemplo".

"Omi, te lo dije 20 veces", le dice Doyo, "solo el líder principal, o sea, Raimundo, puede cambiar el rango de alguien hasta volverlo su igual, por más que seas Guerrero Shoku no puedes ascender a Kimiko ni transformar a Jack en un guerrero suicoktsu, o lo que sea que dijiste".

"¿Entonces de que me sirve mi rango?".

"No sé, tienes un lindo traje de color negro, y…, no sé, eso".

Hace una semana que los 7 se encuentran juntos sin que la Secta los atacara, en ese tiempo encontraron dos Wus, el Doble Gangan, que genera una copia que imita los poderes de su enemigo y las Piernas Mikado que aumenta la masa muscular en las piernas, la cantidad de Wus del grupo aumento a 24, pero siguen en peligro, un peligro que se acerca.

"¿Verdad o consecuencia?", pregunta Jack.

"Dije que no íbamos a jugar", se queja Kim.

"Verdad", elige Doyo.

"¿Es verdad que Omi es descendiente de Dashi?", pregunta Jack.

"No lo sé, pero es una buena pregunta".

"¿Cómo?", pregunta Omi.

"O sea, mírenlos, son re parecidos", dice Jack como si fuera obvio.

"Ahora que lo dices sí", dice Kim.

"¿Dashi tuvo hijos?", pregunta Germain, lo que trajo malos recuerdos para Kim.

"Prefiero no hablar de eso, aunque pudo tener un hijo mas…normal".

"No que yo sepa", dice Doyo.

"Nunca sabes nada", se queja Jack.

"Ser descendiente de Dashi, eso sería genial", se alegra Omi.

"Que no se te suba a la cabeza", le dice Kim.

"Como todo lo demás", agrega Jack.

"Ciclope está inquieto", avisa Tubimura, "yo también siento algo".

Ciclope se pone alerta y mira hacia un determinado lugar en medio de la calle.

Todos se quitan los sobretodos con los que se ocultaban, y salen de la casa donde están, la gente empieza a correr al verlos.

"Buenísimo", dice Jack, "lo único que falta es que llegue la policía primero que nada, como si no fuera suficiente que nos culpen por lo que tu amigo hizo en Texas".

"Aun no sabemos nada de eso", dice Kim, "Rai corto justo después, supongo que no tendría monedas o algo así".

De repente arriba de un edificio aparece Nupao, "ciudadanos, ustedes lo ven, ahí están esos malvados que tantas muertes han producido, ahora, nosotros, los miembros de la Secta, acabaremos con ellos".

La gente aplaude con alegría mientras algunos tiran piedras contra el grupo de Omi.

"Y encima se luce ante nosotros, esto es genial", dice Jack.

Nupao saca un arma gigantesca, y Kimiko ordena la retirada rápidamente, justo antes de que el primer disparo sea realizado. Un edificio entero vuela en pedazos, los escombros bañan el lugar dejando encerrados a muchas personas.

Nupao y el resto de la Secta se colocan en el medio.

"¿Muevo los escombros?", pregunta Pascua.

"Tengo una idea mejor", dice Nupao, "Monjes Xiaolin, se que están aquí, lo que tengo en mi poder es el cañón de iones, nuestra mayor arma, por cada minuto que tengamos que esperar a que salgan disparare sobre estas personas".

"¿Estás loco?", se queja Gabo."

"No te preocupes, los monjes no saben que solo me quedan 9 disparos".

"No me refiero a eso, no puedes matar inocentes".

"Están cubriendo a los monjes, ¿no?, eso los hace culpables".

"Sabes que eso no tiene sentido, no lo hacen porque ellos quieran", explica Stella.

"Tienen razón, Nupao, no arruines todo en lo que creemos", dice Pascua.

"Pascua, tu siempre estuviste conmigo en todo, sabes que no hay otra manera", Pascua duda al escuchar eso, y Gabo interviene

"No dejes que te maneje, no hagas eso".

Un niño se acerca, "eso es una mentira, ustedes son los héroes, los vi en la tele, no nos harían daño".

"Claro que no", dice Nupao, le apunta con el arma, y dispara.

La gente empieza a correr luego de ver al niño morir.

"¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?", dice Omi.

"Omi, no te muevas, nos matara con esa arma si te acercas", le avisa Germain.

"Pero esas personas".

"No podemos hacer nada, simplemente son víctimas del fuego cruzado".

"Si podemos".

Nupao levanta el arma, "me olvide de contar, supongo que ya paso el minuto".

"Nupao, ya fuiste demasiado lejos", le dice Gabo.

Omi sale de la nada y patea a Nupao en la cara sorpresivamente, la sorpresa le dura poco porque sonríe y antes de caer, dispara sobre Omi.

"Invocación Lel", activa Kim y Omi va a donde esta Kimiko con el poder del Wu.

"Gracias".

"Eso fue muy tonto".

"No podía dejar que matara más gente".

"Hablaremos de esto más tarde", le dice Gabo a Nupao, y se prepara para pelear.

Pascua levanta miles de escombros y los estrella contra todos lados.

"Hagamos lo que practicamos", dice Kim.

"¿Esperas que me acuerde?", pregunta Jack sin ganas.

Jack salta esquivando todo lo que pasa a su alrededor.

"Brazalete de Yun".

La lengua de Jack se estira y golpea a Pascua en la cara.

Sani se lleva a Jack a toda velocidad y lo estrella contra un muro.

"Estrella de Hanabi, FUEGO".

Stella grita con toda su fuerza y el fuego se desvanece por el oxigeno que desaparece en medio de las ondas de sonido.

Las ondas llegan hasta Kimiko que cae inconsciente para atrás.

"Esfera de…", dice Omi, pero no puede moverse, cayó en el poder de Gabo.

"Fin del juego".

Ciclope empieza a disparar con su rayo.

"¿Qué?, es inmune a mi poder de paro del tiempo", se queja Gabo.

La desconcentración causa que puedan liberarse y Germain salte hacia Gabo pero Pascua lo detiene con un escombro que lo manda a otra habitación.

"¿Qué te parece si definimos esto entre tú y yo?", aparece Tubimura, y la patea lejos.

"Eres muy tonto, no tienes el poder para derrotarme, Kzhiitho me conto todo sobre ti antes de su muerte".

Pascua usa sus poderes al máximo para aplastar a Tubimura como si fuera de goma, pero entonces siente una espada en su garganta.

"Igual, no soy la misma persona que Kzhiitho conoció", le avisa Tubimura.

Ciclope sigue disparando sin control, Gabo y Nupao lo esquivan con facilidad, Sani se está encargando de Omi, Doyo y Jack, que no pueden igualar su velocidad.

De repente, Nupao agarra a Gabo.

"¿Qué haces?", dice este, "¿quieres que me fría este idiota de un solo ojo?".

"Solo agarro mi carta de triunfo".

Gabo forcejea sin éxito, mientras que Ciclope junta energía.

Sani se detiene alerta al ver eso.

Germain se levanta en otra pieza, "se suponía que esto iba a ser sencillo, los superábamos en número, ¿cómo cambio tanto el resultado?".

Germain se da vuelta alerta, un extraño ruido de tuercas viene de su espalda y un extraño robot se yergue frente a él, aunque no es realmente un robot.

"Tengo contacto visual, señor", dice.

La voz del agente Gyrich suena por la radio, "unidad mandroide numero 7, captúrelo vivo, o muerto".

El hombre dentro de la armadura asiente, y con solo pensarlo, miles de armas salen de la espalda de su cuerpo.

"Ríndete o serás aniquilado".

"Esto no va a ser bueno", dice Germain.

Continuara…


	18. 18 Demasiados

**Si ya en el anterior se veía venir que las peleas no serian tan sencillas, aquí, eso es un axioma, ya que el grupo la tendrá muy pero que muy difícil, y rodara alguna que otra cabeza, están avisados.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen.**

"Mira amigo, no quiero pelear", le dijo Germain al gigantesco Mandroide.

"Ríndase o será destruido", fue lo que le respondió.

Germain se preparo para pelear entonces, pero una explosión de afuera lo desoriento.

**Duelo Xiaolin, El juego de la vida: Capitulo 18: "Demasiados".**

Hace 10 minutos.

Nupao suelta a Gabo justo a tiempo para esquivar el rayo de ciclope.

"Que divertido fue eso", se ríe.

"Nupao, para ya con las bromas, casi me muero del susto", se queja Sani.

"Oh, no fue una broma, quería enseñarle a mi amiguito quien manda aquí, y espero que le haya quedado claro".

Ciclope sigue disparando, pero nuevamente la pelea se torna fácil para la Secta.

"Huevo de evolución", grita Jack activando el Wu.

"Hey, ese Wu lo tenía yo", se queja Omi, "si quieres seguir siendo guerrero Rankirikotsu, devuélvemelo".

"Que eso no existe, por Dashi", dice Doyo con vergüenza ajena.

Jack usa el Wu para derretir el suelo y Sani resbala dando varias vueltas hasta golpearse contra el mismo.

"Veamos que le hace esto a la cabeza de alguien", sonríe Jack.

Gabo patea a Jack y hace que suelte el huevo antes de que dañe a uno de sus compañeros, pero entonces Ciclope dispara, y le da de lleno con el poder de su ojo.

"Nupao, ¿por qué no lo detuviste?", grita Stella, al darse cuenta de que su compañero se encontraba cerca de ese lugar.

Sani se levanta y ve a Gabo calcinado en el suelo.

"Bien, ha llegado el momento que esperaba", es todo lo que dice a Nupao.

Sani empieza a llorar, y entonces mira a Ciclope.

Lo siguiente fue demasiado rápido, en menos de un segundo, donde estaba ciclope quedo una masa uniforme ensangrentada, y Sani estaba ahí.

"¿Ciclope no era indestructible?", pregunta Jack.

"Si, pero lo dijiste bien, era", explica Doyo.

"LOS VOY A MATAR A TODOS", grita Sani con furia, demostrando que fue ella quien destrozo al gigante de un ojo.

"No esperaba hacer esto tan rápido", dice Tubimura, que junta las manos y libera una gran cantidad de energía saliendo a gran velocidad directo sobre Sani con la espada en punta.

Nadie pudo verlo bien, porque fueron milisegundos, Tubimura tenía una velocidad impresionante, más que la que Raimundo tuvo cuando invoco al dragón del viento, más que la velocidad que Sani había presentado antes, pero ahora, todo era diferente.

Sani no tenía problemas, esquivaba los espadazos como si fueran en cámara lenta.

"Demonios, esta chica no era tan rápida hace unos segundos".

Entonces Sani golpeo, o eso se entendió, porque nadie llego a verlo, y todo colapso por el golpe.

Y ahora, volvemos al momento que vimos, Germain se levanta de los escombros.

"¿Que paso aquí?", pregunta.

Omi también se levanta "la verdad que no entendí nada".

"Wii, ganamos", grita de felicidad Jack al levantarse.

"No diría eso", se escucha la voz de Nupao detrás de él.

Nupao, Sani, Stella y Pascua estaban parados en medio del lugar, Sani respiraba entrecortadamente y parecía llena de ira.

"¿Por qué no se van rindiendo ya?", pregunta maliciosamente Nupao, "vieron lo que puede hacer Sani si pelea en serio".

Nupao apunto con su arma, pero cuando disparo algo lo golpeo.

"¿Acaso tienen una manía con que pierda disparos?, solo me quedan 6, que asco".

Los causantes fueron muchos Mandroides, que llenaron el lugar rápidamente, y a la mínima orden, empezaron a disparar contra los miembros de la Secta. Nupao pasaba a través de las balas sin dificultades, y Pascua protegía a Stella con algunos problemas.

"No quiero molestias", dijo Sani, y en segundos destruyo a 5 Mandroides, pero los demás la atraparon en una red electrificada, que la dejo inconsciente.

Stella mando a volar a esos Mandroides con su grito y los que quedaban se retiraron ante la peligrosa situación.

"Esta inconsciente, pero se recuperara", dice Pascua tocando a su compañera con mucho cuidado, para quitarle la red de encima.

Stella miraba a Nupao.

"¿Qué?, ¿tengo monos en la cara?", pregunta este de mala gana.

"Tú causaste la muerte de Gabo para que Sani peleara al máximo".

"Claro, cúlpame, no tienes pruebas, aunque debo decirte que tu serias la siguiente en la lista".

"Paren un segundo, deberíamos pelear contra los monjes, no entre nosotros", interviene Pascua, y entonces mira para todos lados, "a todo eso, ¿dónde se fueron nuestros enemigos?".

"Parece que huyeron, bueno, eso lo hará mas divertido, espero que esos idiotas con armaduras no vuelvan a molestarnos".

"Kim, nos estas retrasando", grita Germain, a una distancia relativamente corta de donde están los miembros de La Secta.

"No podía dejar a Tubimura ahí", dice la chica, que arrastra al guerrero Ninja con algunas dificultades por el peso.

"¿Por qué no?", pregunta Jack, "los mantendría entretenidos un poco".

"Déjame", exige Tubimura.

"Ves, el lo quiere", dice Jack como si fuera algo simple.

"Tubimura, estas muy herido, no podemos dejarte, ya ha muerto alguien hoy, y no quiero que seas el siguiente".

"Ciclope entendió las reglas, yo también, aparte creo que podre detenerlos, tal vez me lleve a uno conmigo".

"¿Cómo te hiciste tan fuerte?", le pregunta Omi.

"¿Recuerdan cuando los encontré en Rumania?, luego de que Kzhiitho y Joubert me derrotaran, oí hablar de la leyenda del Ángel de la muerte en el bajo mundo. Cada 500 años, viene a la Tierra y elige un portador temporal, pero se necesita realizar un entrenamiento previo, los poderes que otorga son enormes. Yo lo hice, y obtuve este poder, pero me dijeron que no tenía posibilidades de ser el elegido, así que volví. Este poder es grande, demasiado, pero menor al de Sani, deben ir a Rumania, tal vez alguno de ustedes pueda ser el Elegido.

Tubimura se bajo de Kim, "todavía falta para que el día de la llegada se produzca, así que tendrán tiempo de sobra".

Jack le da un abrazo.

"Siempre fuiste un gran amigo".

"¿Qué?", pregunta Tubimura sorprendido, y Jack se ríe.

"Solo quería ver qué cara ponías, bueno, ya que tenemos un suicida designado ¿nos vamos o qué?".

"Gracias, Tubimura", es todo lo que Kim llega a decir.

"No me lo agradezcas, prefiero morir así que de una manera menos honrosa".

Los demás se marchan.

Gotas de sudor caen por la frente de Tubimura.

Recuerdos bañan su mente, de cuando él era niño.

Sus padres, el no los conoce, debían dinero al clan de ninjas Shirai Ryu, y lo entregaron como pago, el se crio allí, siempre tuvo aptitudes mayores que las de sus compañeros, y era odiado, porque no era un descendiente de los legendarios ninjas del pasado, el siempre busco el respeto, pero fallo.

Cuando llego a la etapa adulta, se convirtió en un poderoso ninja, y asesino al líder del clan, pensando que obtendría el respeto, pero fue expulsado, y se convirtió en un mercenario, nunca obtuvo amor de nadie, y solo una persona lo hizo feliz, Gracias, Tubimura, fue lo que le dijo, y ahora, tenía que valerlo.

Nupao, Stella y Pascua llegaron.

"Bien, no preferiría estar en ningún otro lugar", fue lo que el Ninja dijo.

Continuara…


	19. 19 Todo

**Y en tan solo un santiamén, todo se da vuelta, eso es lo que representa este capítulo, prepárense, este capítulo es una de las razones por las que decidí subir este capítulo a clasificación M y no T.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen.**

"No podrás detenernos a los tres, ¿Lo sabes?", le dijo Nupao a Tubimura.

"Con uno me conformo", respondió este.

"Stella, sigue a los demás", grito Nupao.

"No pasara".

Tubimura apunta su espada pero Pascua le arroja unas piedras con su poder y se ve obligado a cubrirse, dándole tiempo a Stella de irse.

"Tienes otras cosas de que preocuparte", le dijo Nupao.

**Duelo Xiaolin: El juego de la vida capitulo 19: "Todo".**

"No puedo creer que lo dejáramos atrás", se queja Kim.

"El se sacrifico, sabe lo que hace", dice Jack sin preocuparse.

"Morirse", agrega Doyo.

"Exacto, ha sido útil".

"¿Cómo tu que perdiste el huevo de evolución?".

"Como si eso cambiara algo".

"Un Wu sigue siendo un Wu", dice Omi.

Tubimura apunta la espada y corre hacia Pascua, pero Nupao se interpone y lo golpea en el estomago.

Tubimura sale para atrás y rebota varias veces.

"¿Por qué toda esa porquería del sacrificio?", dice Nupao, "eres demasiado infantil, morir por eso es una idiotez, se supone que eres un asesino profesional, no puedes meter tus sentimientos en tus trabajos".

"Esto no es trabajo, es luchar por la gente que me quiere", Tubimura levanta la espada pero Nupao la frena con la mano.

"¿Y crees que ellos harían lo mismo por ti?".

"No importa, lo importante es lo que yo hago", Tubimura patea a Nupao y se prepara para clavar su espada, pero una piedra arrojada por Pascua lo frena.

"Ya estamos bastante lejos del centro", dice Jack, "¿por qué no nos subimos a Doyo?".

"Aun no", dice Kim, "hay gente que nos puede ver, y eso atraerá a los Mandroides".

"Esas cosas no pueden ni siquiera tocarnos, si yo las hubiera diseñado serian mejores".

"Alguien nos sigue", interrumpe Omi.

"¿Tubimura?, no, no puede ser que sea tan rápido", se pregunta Kim.

Entonces ven a Stella, "no los dejare irse".

"Aun me quedan 5", indica Nupao al disparar, lo que causa problemas en Tubimura para esquivar, "¿qué pasa?, te veías tan rápido y ahora te cansas".

Nupao empieza a caminar, pese a que Pascua revolea cosas por todos lados, el simplemente las atraviesa con su intangibilidad hasta llegar a Tubimura, y lo agarra del cuello.

"Voy a volarte la cabeza de una vez", y le apunta con el arma.

"Al ser asesino profesional", dice el ninja, "no solo debes saber ocultar tus sentimientos, también tienes que aprender a jugar sucio de vez en cuando".

Tubimura aprieta un botón, y empieza a sonar un sonido chirriante que causa que Nupao y Pascua se agarren los oídos, el Ninja lleva unos tapones especiales.

"Jack dijo que necesitan concentrarse para usar sus poderes, ¿qué tan concentrado estas ahora?".

Nupao se retuerce y dispara dos veces hacia las paredes volándolas.

Tubimura levanta la espada y se prepara para hacerla caer sobre la cabeza de Nupao, Pascua intenta usar sus poderes pero no puede concentrarse, y recuerda lo que tiene guardado, no puede usarlo pero es la única opción en una situación así.

Tubimura baja la espada, pero esta no llega a destino porque la hoja entera se ha derretido, y la razón, fue el huevo de evolución usado por Pascua.

Nupao se levanta y golpea a Tubimura, quebrándole la nariz, luego pisa la maquina que hace el sonido, y va hacia Pascua.

"No quise hacerlo, era la última opción", llora esta, pero Nupao sigue caminando, "por favor, sabes que te amo, siempre te ame, perdóname, lo hice para salvarte".

Nupao agarra la cara de Pascua, y la besa, Pascua cierra los ojos y una lágrima cae de sus ojos.

CRAK.

El cuello de Pascua se quebró solo segundos después de que Nupao lo agarrara.

"¿Cómo pudiste?", pregunta Tubimura.

"Uso un Wu, entra en la lista".

Tubimura se levanta con esfuerzo, está sangrando mucho, "eres un monstruo".

"No lo entiendes, nadie lo entiende, yo fui el primero, el primero de todos, Stella, Kzhiitho, Joubert, Andy, no importa quien sea, todos llegaron después, y olvidaron su objetivo, los sentimientos no sirven, por eso, todos van a morir menos yo".

"Pocas veces he conocido basura como tú".

"No me entiendes, nadie lo hace, hace 1500 años, alguien me iba a quitar mi lugar, mi lugar como líder, y me deshice de él, para que no molestara mas, no importa quién se meta en mi camino, Kzhiitho, Gabo, Stella, es todo lo mismo".

"Eso lo veremos", Tubimura corre hacia Nupao con toda su velocidad.

Este levanta el arma, y dispara, golpeando en el hombro de Tubimura, haciéndolo caer. Luego se le acerca, y le da en el pecho con otro disparo, "solo me queda uno, conviene que lo guarde, no lo necesito contigo".

"Me descuide", dice el Ninja, "igual no podrás con todos, estas solo, la tal Stella no parece quererte mucho, y Sani no estará feliz, la muerte de Gabo fue tu culpa".

"NO ME IMPORTA", grita Nupao, que comienza a golpear con furia a Tubimura, haciendo saltar sangre por todas partes, "ME DA IGUAL LO QUE PIENSES, NADIE PUEDE CONMIGO, NADIE PUDO EN 1500 AÑOS, YO CAUSE LAS GUERRAS MUNDIALES, YO SOY EL SER MAS PODEROSO DEL PLANETA, NADIE PUEDE CONMIGO".

Nupao para, la sangre baña sus manos, las limpia, y se dirige a donde fueron sus demás enemigos, los cadáveres de Pascua y Tubimura quedan abandonados, Sani los encuentra varios minutos después, llora por su compañera caída, y escucha una explosión, pero vayamos a lo que paso después de que Nupao se fuera.

Stella usa su grito sónico, pero Germain lo esquiva sin problemas, sus compañeros se habían ido sin él, no es que hubiera pensado en sacrificarse, pero si Tubimura lo hacía, porque no él, además, confiaba en su poder lo suficiente como para vencer a Stella y alcanzar a sus compañeros.

"Botas Yetbutsu", gracias a sus movimientos, Germain podía esquivar sin problemas, era el único Wu que necesitaba, "vamos, pelea en serio".

Stella se enojo y grito como nunca antes destrozando gran parte del lugar, Germain no podía soportarlo pero llego hasta Stella y le dio un golpe en la garganta.

Eso anularía totalmente el poder de Stella al no poder hablar, Germain se preparo para el golpe final, cuando vomito, sus oídos ardían, pero no con sonido normal, era infrasonido, Stella entro a reír, o eso hubiera parecido, de no ser porque no salía sonido de su boca.

Rápidamente, le pego una patada en la cara a Germain, volándole varios dientes.

"Stella, para ya con eso", se escucha la voz de Nupao, y la chica se da vuelta, "ya sé que tu garganta esta inutilizada, pero no era necesario que usaras tanto el infrasonido, ya esta inconsciente y me estas dañando a mí".

Stella no podía hablar hasta que se recuperara totalmente, pero Nupao sabía lo que quería saber, "olvídalo, Pascua sabía que iba a ser complicado, se confió de más y el ninja la mato".

Nupao empezó a caminar, pero Stella se quedo quieta, Germain había desaparecido.

"Te confiaste demasiado", le decía Kim en ese momento, "suerte que usamos la invocación Lel para traerte".

"¿Por qué no la usaron para traer a Tubimura también?", pregunta Jack.

"El no quiso, el Wu no funciona si esa persona se opone".

Un muro se rompe y aparece Nupao.

"Ojo de Dashi", reacciona Jack.

"Estrella de Hanabi, FUEGO".

Nupao usa su intangibilidad y pasa a través de los rayos, "no pueden hacerme nada, y lo saben", el guerrero golpea con toda su furia el suelo, y todos salen disparados para miles de lados.

"Cola de serpiente", usa Jack para propulsarse y golpearlo, en forma espiritual, pero Nupao luego golpea con tanta fuerza que le destroza varios dientes a Jack.

Omi va hacia allí, pero pisa algo y todo explota.

"Maldición, minas de tierra", dice Germain, "deben haber sido los Mandroides, si tan solo tuviéramos el ojo de halcón podríamos encontrarlas".

"Como si fuera tan difícil", dice Doyo, entonces pisa y se produce una explosión terrible, "si, un poco difícil es".

Empiezan a llegar los Mandroides.

"Váyanse, me quedo", dice Germain.

"No, estás herido, te acompañare", se mete Omi, Kim decide intervenir.

"Iremos después, tu ve a Rumania como puedas", dice Germain.

"Está bien, vamos, Doyo", indica Kim.

"¿Dónde están tus compañeras?, te ves bastante solo", se burla Jack de Nupao.

"No me importan, no las necesito".

"Yo siempre creí lo mismo que tu, y mírame, casi me muero".

"No compares, eres débil, yo no", Nupao golpea el brazo de Jack y este suelta su Wu, "ahora no puedes hacer nada".

Nupao golpea a Jack en el estomago y cuando este se agacha le pega una patada en la cara.

Jack intenta usar el Ojo de Dashi, pero con una patada, Nupao lo tira, "mírate donde estas, nada ha cambiado, con compañeros o sin ellos sigues siendo escoria".

Jack se levanta y empieza a huir.

"No podrás escapar de mí".

"Ataque Tsunami", ataca Omi, y noquea a varios Mandroides con su ataque, "es sencillo vencerlos".

Uno de los Mandroides lo ata con un cable que genera una gran descarga.

Germain patea al mandroide quedando a merced de otro.

Omi se levanta y golpea al mandroide en el pecho.

El mandroide cae en el suelo, y Omi nota algo extraño.

"Mi pie…tiene sangre", dice.

"¿Por qué huyes?, solo retrasas lo inevitable", le dice Nupao a Jack.

"¿Quién no daría todo por unos segundos más de vida?".

Nupao alcanza a Jack y le pega una patada en la espalda, Jack comienza a arrastrarse y se apoya en una pared.

"Hace 1500 años dije que nada me iba a detener, y hasta ahora si ha sido verdad".

"Siempre con la misma historia", Jack prende un cigarrillo y empieza a fumar, "y cuando todo termine y mires atrás, veras que has perdido casi todo por lo que habías peleado".

"No, por fin tendré mi libertad, ahí podre hacer lo que quiera".

"Tú mismo te has quitado tu libertad, nadie dijo que te convirtieras en lo que eres ahora, y no podrás volver atrás, para mí también es tarde, desde el mismo momento en que empezó todo esto, deje de serlo, y la única persona que se compadeció de mi, JE, era un enemigo mío, ¿notas la ironía?, este mundo está lleno de ellas".

"No sé a qué viene todo esto".

"El me dijo que el cigarrillo me iba a matar, y tenía razón".

Jack tira el cigarrillo, Nupao mira inexpresivo hasta que en las cajas de abajo lee… TNT, y Jack comienza a reír.

Todo explota en pedazos.

Cuando Stella llega todo se está prendiendo fuego.

"Stella, sálvame", grita Nupao.

Stella lo mira unos segundos, y se va.

"Maldición, no importa cómo, te matare, volveré de entre los muertos si es necesario".

El cuerpo de Nupao queda cubierto por las llamas al igual que el de Jack que no para de reír, "padres, ojala puedan perdonarme, me gustaría volver a verlos, pero no va a ser posible nunca más".

Y las llamas destruyen todo.

"Espera, está sangrando, eso significa", dice Omi.

"Omi, los Mandroides están llenando el lugar, vámonos", le indica Germain.

"No lo entiendes, era una persona debajo de esa armadura, un ser humano, y ahora está muerto, por mi culpa, pudo haber tenido trabajo, familia".

"Omi, no puedes pensar en eso ahora".

"Aléjate, no me toques", grita Omi y Germain se va rápidamente mientras los Mandroides llegan.

"Señor, tenemos a uno", indica uno agarrando a Omi.

"Bien hecho, tráiganlo", ordena Gyrich desde su base.

"Ya estamos lejos, transfórmate", le avisa Kim a Doyo.

"Pero los demás".

"No, Doyo, es todo lo que podemos hacer".

"Si, tienes razón".

Doyo se transforma y Kim sube arriba.

"Geiser Bu-Shan, Espejo inversor", se escucha a lo lejos.

La mente de Doyo se abre totalmente, "no".

"¿Qué?", pregunta Kim.

"Recuerdo todo, todo, por fin, Kim, las cosas están mal, muy mal, tenemos que…".

Se oyó una explosión, y los ojos de Doyo se pusieron en blanco.

"¿Doyo?", pregunta Kim.

Lentamente empiezan a caer, y Doyo vuelve a su forma normal.

Luego de la caída, Kimiko se levanta a duras penas, un gigantesco incendio se ve a lo lejos, pero el agua de la lluvia lo empieza a apagar.

"No, Doyo, no puedes morir, tu no", llora mientras agarra el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo dragón, del cual sale humo por el estomago, "esto no debía pasar, no debía pasar".

Pero paso.

Continuara…


	20. 20 Felicidad

**Si el anterior capitulo era pura muerte, este es pura reflexión, ni siquiera salen los de La Secta, sorprendente, jaja.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen.**

La puerta se abre, y entra Clyde, y le cae un pulpo en la cabeza, "¿qué?, RAIMUNDO", se queja.

"No me vas a atrapar", se ríe su amigo, mientras empieza a ser perseguido.

"Que inmaduros", se queja Kim, que pasaba por allí.

"Buenos días, jóvenes monjes", saluda el maestro Fung al verlos, "veo que están bastante animados".

"Si, ojala se active un nuevo Wu", sonríe Omi, "quiero patearle el trasero al idiota de Jack Spicer".

"Obvio que si", se jacta Raimundo mientras sigue corriendo, "el no puede hacernos nada".

"JAJA, todo es divertido con ustedes, gracias, soy muy feliz".

La escena cambia y Omi se encuentra en medio de una habitación acolchada.

"Tan feliz", sigue diciendo.

A través de un vidrio, dos personas lo observan mientras toman café.

"No ha dicho otra cosa desde que llego", dice uno.

"Descuida, ya le haremos hablar, muy pronto", dice el otro, que es Gyrich.

**Duelo Xiaolin: El juego de la vida: capitulo 20: "Felicidad".**

"Acá si que hace frio, y pensar que aun es otoño", tose Kim en medio de la nieve, mientras mira al cielo, "me costó un montón conseguir un vuelo para Rumania, y no tengo información acerca del templo ni nada por el estilo, si me hubiera dado alguna dirección, me pregunto cómo estarán todos, Omi, Germain, Tubimura, Jack, bueno, él ni me importa, tal vez ya se murió. Aunque no se que ha pasado con La Secta, Nupao no me hubiera dejado moverme tan fácilmente, tal vez todo termino, no, hubieran contactado conmigo en ese caso, aparte alguien mato a Doyo, no puedo creer que se haya ido de verdad".

"Señorita, ¿piensa comprar o no?", le dice un vendedor bastante enojado, en rumano.

"No entiendo rumano".

"Bah, turistas".

"Toma esto, Jack Spicer", grita Omi, y patea a su enemigo.

Jack se pone a llorar cuando recibe la patada de Omi.

"Bien hecho, Omi, eres el mejor", lo felicita Rai.

"Ya lo sé".

Todo se difumina.

"¿Por qué insistes en quedarte en el pasado?", dice la figura de Chase.

"¿Qué?", pregunta Omi.

"Sabes que todo termino, nunca volverán esos días, todos están muertos, y por tu culpa".

"No, eso no es así, me estas engañando".

Omi salta hacia Chase pero pasa a través de él.

"No lo reniegues mas, acepta tu verdadero destino".

"Tú no estás aquí, eres falso, como todo, como La Secta, como todos los que conozco, despertare y todo será como antes".

"Omi, la vida no siempre es hermosa, yo siempre he esperado que aceptes eso, ven, yo te espero, tengo lo que necesitas para escapar de esta basura en la que te encuentras".

"Cállate, es una maldita mentira".

La figura de Chase desaparece como si nunca hubiera existido.

"Esto sí que es extraño, ¿estará teniendo visiones?", revisa el guardia.

"Es lo mismo, me parece que así no nos va a servir", se lamenta Gyrich.

"Señor, mire esto, hay un intruso", indica el guardia observando los datos del mapa del lugar.

"Un idiota, querrás decir".

"¿Qué es realmente la realidad?", empieza a preguntarse a si mismo Omi, "no tiene porque ser lo que es, puede ser lo que queramos que sea, al fin y al cabo, si borramos todos los registros de algo, no hay manera de comprobar que eso existiera, la mente puede modificar la realidad, estoy solo, solo, he sido abandonado, nadie se preocupo por mí, o tal vez si, Chase siempre estuvo a mi lado, en cada momento, el me enseño más que nadie, además, el odiaba los Wus, los Wus tienen la culpa, si no hubieran existido nunca, yo, sería feliz, entrenaría en el templo, y seria fuerte, y Wuya no se hubiera vuelto malvada, y Mala Mala Yong hubiera crecido con sus padres, hasta es posible que Chase haya sido bondadoso, todo hubiera sido mejor, ¿por qué Dashi los creo?, acaso el poder es lo único que sirve, no, eso no es así, la felicidad de las personas es lo principal, el pensar en uno mismo, es erróneo, siempre es así, pero si uno muere, ¿Cómo ayudara a otro?, eso significa que por el bien de los demás, uno debe estar vivo, entonces, pensar en uno mismo debe ser lo mejor, así se puede hacer un mejor bien, eso es lo correcto…".

"Omi, te extraño mucho", le dice Kim en ese momento.

"Yo también", agrega Rai.

"Y yo", continua Clyde.

"Y todos", finaliza Germain.

"Yo también los extraño a todos, pero no puedo salvarlos", dice Omi.

Las figuras de los 4 amigos caen al suelo con los ojos en blanco."

"Todos muertos, por mi culpa, todos, el maestro Fung, Doyo, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clyde, Germain, Tubimura, Jack, Vlad, Ciclope, todos están muertos, todos".

Kimiko estornuda en Rumania, "alguien debe estar hablando de mi, veamos, señor", habla con una persona en la calle, "¿conoce al ángel de la muerte?, no, espere que reformule la frase".

El tipo se va corriendo como loco.

"Solo me falta que llame a la policía, diablos".

"Tal vez yo también este muerto, ¿por qué no?", sigue Omi, y levanta los brazos, se los ha cortado y no paran de sangrar, "y si no estoy muerto, ¿qué sentido tendría seguir vivo?".

Omi se tira al suelo, y entonces la sangre de sus brazos empieza a moverse en el aire gracias a su dominio del agua.

"Estos poderes que tengo no son normales", dice con una sonrisa sin sentido, "¿qué es normal?, yo no lo soy, pero entonces, ¿por qué los demás si?, ¿acaso no somos todos algo especial?, esos robots me buscaban a mi por esto, ¿les servirá para algo?, tal vez no, ¿cuánta gente puede hacer estas cosas?, puede que no sea humano, alguien del espacio, ¿por qué no?, nadie sabe que hay mas allá, podrían ser iguales a nosotros, solo que con esto que tengo yo, ¿quién sería mi padre entonces?, tal vez lo sea Dashi, Jack lo dijo, Jack es inteligente, o al menos eso decía él, entonces, soy poderoso, ¿o no?, ¿qué es el poder?, la capacidad para superar a otros, puedo superar a otros, soy superior, ¿qué se merecen los demás?, son menos, yo soy algo".

"Tú eres algo", le dice Chase.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?".

Chase no está solo, Dashi lo acompaña.

"Tú tienes que elegir con quien quieres estar al final", le dice Dashi sin expresar emoción.

"Solo tú puedes tomar esa decisión", continua Chase.

"No quiero", llora Omi, "es muy difícil tener que elegir, no quiero tomarla hoy".

"Pero debes", dice Dashi.

"Si no, esto nunca terminara", dice Chase.

"¿Por qué?", pregunta Omi desconsolado.

"Porque tú vas al final, debes elegir tu bando".

"Y acabar todo".

"¿Por qué yo?".

"¿No eras el más poderoso Dragón Xiaolin de todos?".

"Demuéstralo entonces".

"No, yo, no lo sé, no sé qué hacer, no quiero tener que decidir, no puedo".

La manija de la puerta empieza a moverse.

"Omi, ¿eres tú?", se escucha del otro lado.

Las figuras de Chase y Dashi desaparecen, Omi se mueve por acto reflejo y manejando la sangre de sus muñecas genera unos dardos de hielo que golpean a la persona que entra.

Esta cae al suelo, muerta.

"OH, No, ¿qué he hecho?", dice Omi al ver quién es.

"Este templo es impresionante", dice Kim.

Tras muchas vueltas, discusiones, personas hablando en rumano y miles de cosas, Kimiko encontró lo que buscaba. El templo era realmente grande, glamoroso y espectacular, y se encontraba en medio de ese pequeño pueblo, ¿cómo no lo vio antes?

"Bueno, vamos ahí", pero entonces choca con una persona, "uh, perdone".

"No pasa nada", responde una voz conocida.

"Espera un momento", dice Kim, y al ver a esa persona, descubre que es Raimundo.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?", preguntan los dos al unisonó.

Continuara…


	21. 21 El comienzo

**La anteúltima fase de la pelea contra La Secta da inicio, y las cosas no parecen dejar de estar complicadas de momento, lo que si veremos en cambio, es un reencuentro muy esperado, pero que seguramente no será lo que muchos pensaban que pasaría. Por cierto, en cuanto a la curiosidad numérica sobre el orden de Wus que menciona Raimundo, ya no conservo las listas de que Wus poseía cada bando en este momento exacto del fic, ya que hace años que las borre (solo las usaba para manejarme yo con las cosas), pero es totalmente al azar el hecho de cómo terminaron viéndose divididos, diversión al máximo con el fic, XD.**

**Por cierto, el Wu que se activa en Destino capitulo 15 (el del Chameleon Bot 3.0 en primera persona), es la Flauta Nonchoku, que permite dormir a cualquiera, listo, tema resuelto.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen.**

Raimundo y Kimiko estaban frente a frente, no se habían visto en varios meses, pero no importaba, era fácil reconocerse.

Sus corazones empezaron a latir rápidamente, y entonces, Raimundo la beso.

**Duelo Xiaolin, El juego de la vida, 6ta fase: "El ángel de la muerte" capitulo 21: "El comienzo".**

El beso se prolongo y Kimiko tenía los ojos abiertos cuando separo a Raimundo.

"Perdona, fue solo la emoción", fue todo lo que dijo Raimundo.

"No, lo entiendo, es solo que…", Kimiko duda antes de hablar, "nunca llegamos a ninguna conclusión sobre nosotros luego de… de todo".

"Creo que será mejor que nos pongamos al tanto, ha sido mucho tiempo".

"Empieza tu, me vendría bien una historia feliz luego de todo lo que me paso".

"Como si lo fuera, ¿supongo que ya conoces a La Secta?".

"Si, me he encontrado con algunos de ellos, 7 para ser exactos".

"Parece que el suertudo fui yo, solo me encontré con uno, aunque nos causo unos cuantos problemas, no lo niego".

"¿Y Clyde?".

La pregunta pareció tocar una vena sensible en el chico brasilero, y tardo en responder.

"No está…conmigo".

"No me digas que…", empezó Kim, temiendo lo peor.

"No, está vivo, no te preocupes, es solo que…".

Los recuerdos de los últimos días de Raimundo arriban a su mente, Clyde recién había salido del hospital, y no le había dicho ni una palabra.

"Clyde, ¿te sucede algo?", intento preguntarle Rai.

"Aléjate", fue su única respuesta.

"Clyde, no te entiendo".

"Dije que te alejes, no quiero estar cerca de ti nunca más".

"Pero…, ya vencimos a Andy, todo está bien".

"No, no lo está, se lo que paso", Clyde parecía sufrir a medida que hablaba, "se en lo que me transforme, ese monstruo de piedra, yo destruí todo Texas, mi familia entera estaba ahí, todo lo que quería, millones de inocentes muertos por mi culpa".

Raimundo intento colocar su brazo en el hombro de Clyde.

Por un segundo Clyde transformo su brazo en piedra y de un golpe estrello a Raimundo contra un muro.

"Todo es por culpa de los malditos Wus", empezó a llorar Clyde de rabia, "si no hubieran existido, La Secta no nos perseguiría, Ashley, Jessie, mi familia, todos estarían vivos, todo es por culpa de Dashi".

"Al menos quédate el puño de Tebigong", intento insistir Raimundo, preocupado por su compañero.

"Quédatelo tu, no lo necesito, como si mi vida valiera algo ahora".

"Fue la última vez que lo vi", termino de contar Raimundo, "no supe que mas decirle tras escuchar eso, luego de eso obtuve este Wu, La lámpara de Cruz, permite saber las verdaderas intenciones de alguien", intento sonreír levemente, "no sabes lo que quieren varios presidentes, y además recupere el Ratón Hodoku, no niego que costo, fue por ese tiempo que oí la leyenda del ángel de la muerte, y me pareció que sería interesante saber algo acerca de eso, tal vez podría ser útil para la batalla, por cierto", agrego, "me entere de que tu y Omi son criminales buscados".

"Oh, por dios, que vergüenza, no hables de eso, por favor", dijo Kim, también intentando bajarle tensión a la charla.

"Los famosos superhéroes de La Secta pelean contra los misteriosos criminales que destruyeron Shinjuku", dice con humor Raimundo, "¿sabías que los culparon por lo que Clyde hizo en Texas?".

"No me sorprende".

"Y si, te lo digo, además se está hablando en todos lados de lo que paso hace poco en Estados Unidos, nadie entiende nada, pero aparecieron un montón de cuerpos en medio de unos escombros".

"Una larga historia para contarla ahora".

"¿Tienes otra cosa que hacer acaso?".

Mientras, a muchos kilómetros de distancia.

"Sani, ¿por qué quieres ir a Europa?", pregunta Stella sin comprender, "dos de los monjes Xiaolin siguen en este país, además no son los únicos objetivos que quedan con vida en la zona".

"Es igual", dice Sani sin emoción, ya no parece la misma persona alegre de antes, "quiero acabar con esa chica japonesa, se que sabe algo".

"Claro, claro, agárrate de la paranoia", Stella ya no disfruta de la situación, "sabes, el orden de jerarquía era Nupao, Kzhiitho, Gabo, Pascua y Joubert, pero medio que ninguno de ellos está vivo, y como Andy no se ha reportado daré por hecho que también ha ido por el mismo camino, así que creo que yo mando aquí, y tu eres mi única subordinada".

"No esperes que te haga caso".

"Sani, tienes que aceptarlo, el no va a volver".

"Lo acepto", grita Sani, "pero no me hace bien, matar a todos, si lo hará".

Sani desaparece al usar la súper velocidad.

"IDIOTA, me dejaste abandonada en medio de la nada", grita Stella, sabiendo que no será escuchada, entonces saca un mísero billete de uno de sus bolsillos, "es todo lo que me queda, Nupao tenía nuestro dinero, maldición, te podrías haber muerto de un disparo o algo, pero no, te prendiste fuego con todo lo que teníamos, ni para morirte sirves, ¿será tan difícil colarse en un barco?".

"¿Notaste que tenemos 45 Wus, y La Secta tiene 45 Wus también?", pregunta Raimundo curioso.

"No sé a qué viene", dice Kim sin emoción, luego de contar lo que le paso en todo este tiempo, ha perdido las ganas de seguir conversando.

"A nada, ¿sabes quién mato a Doyo?".

"No, no vi una herida así antes, Sani no pudo haber sido y por lo que se Nupao y Pascua estaban ocupados, así que debe haber sido Stella".

"¿Probaste usar la Invocación Lel con Tubimura, Germain, Jack u Omi?".

"No puede traer a nadie a más de 100 metros, así que es totalmente inservible".

"¿Crees que estén vivos?".

"No sé qué pensar, aunque en el caso de Jack no es que me importe tanto".

"Hey, tu nunca decías cosas así", se sorprende Raimundo.

"Pues las cosas no son las mismas ahora", dice Kimiko con una mezcla de furia y tristeza, "no sé qué piensas tú pero yo no estoy demasiado feliz con lo que nos ha estado pasando desde que nos dividimos en grupos".

"Kim, ¿qué te paso?".

"¿Qué que me paso? que mientras estabas tan campante peleando contra uno solo yo tenía 7 locos corriéndome, y tuve que matar a uno, ¿no lo entiendes?, mis manos están manchadas de sangre de otro ser humano, y no importa lo que haga, nunca, pero NUNCA volveré a ser feliz de nuevo, mate a alguien, Rai, y no me importa si estaba loco o no, era una vida, una vida humana".

"Yo…, no lo sabía".

"Obvio que no lo sabías".

"Pensé que si estabas con Omi ibas a estar más segura que conmigo", se entristece Raimundo, "veo que me equivoque".

"Me da igual, haz lo que quieras", dice Kimiko preparándose para ingresar al curioso y ostentoso templo.

"Espera…".

"La chica te dijo que la dejes", dice una anciana que se encuentra allí.

"¿Quién es usted?".

"Te sugeriría que me respetes, esto es territorio sagrado".

"Mire, anciana, no quiero sonar fuera de lugar pero…".

La anciana golpea a Raimundo con un bastón sin que este pueda siquiera razonar un movimiento para esquivarlo.

"¿Qué anciana?", pregunta la mujer enojada, "soy la prestigiosa Evelyn Ariadna, sacerdotisa del Ángel de la muerte, y no soy una anciana".

"¿Ángel de la muerte?", se sorprende Raimundo, "¿qué sabe de eso?".

"Todo, tal vez, o tal vez nada", dice enigmáticamente, "si me vences tal vez te lo diga, tal vez".

"Juego de niños", se jacta Raimundo.

Raimundo pega una patada pero Evelyn Ariadna la esquiva sin problemas y con el bastón corre la pierna de Raimundo que cae por la escalera.

"Mucho ruido y pocas nueces", se burla la anciana, aunque con mucho respeto.

"Vortex de viento", grita Raimundo, que ya no va a confiarse de nuevo.

La ráfaga va hacia Evelyn que levanta la mano y la frena.

"Eres fuerte", dice la mujer, "y puede que seas el Elegido que aun no ha llegado, ven, entra, te esperábamos, y a ti también", finaliza, dirigiéndose a Kim.

Kimiko y Raimundo siguieron a Evelyn a través de la puerta gigantesca del templo y esta se cerró detrás de ellos.

Continuara…


	22. 22 Rescate

**Y esta trama se acerca cada vez más a su fin, hoy cerramos los detalles acerca del final del capítulo anterior, que quedaron inconclusos.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen.**

La prisión de máxima seguridad de La Bóveda, se encuentra en una isla pasando Manhattan, ir a ese lugar como prisionero significa que pasaras el resto de tus días ahí, sin embargo, los últimos años el lugar se ha modificado, la mayoría de la gente no lo sabe pero actualmente solo hay un prisionero, calificado como sujeto de experimentos numero 435, las posibilidades de pasar a través de sus muros son de una 1 en un millón, pero alguien ha llegado para rescatarlo, su nombre es Germain.

"Maldito Omi, ¿no podían meterlo en un lugar más normal?", se queja al ingresar.

**Duelo Xiaolin: El juego de la vida: capitulo 22: "Rescate".**

Varios meses después, en un lugar a varios kilómetros de ahí, Raimundo se encuentra de frente a una pared de concreto solido de varios metros de grosor, coloca sus brazos en posición de batalla, y golpea con la palma.

Varios segundos después una enorme cantidad de energía atraviesa totalmente la pared dejando un círculo irregular a través de ella.

Un bastón golpea la frente sudorosa del cansado Raimundo.

"¿Acaso nunca vas a aprender?", le dice la anciana Evelyn Ariadna, "tienes que moldear tu chi y hacer un círculo perfecto, tonto, tonto, tonto", y sigue golpeando con su bastón la cabeza del chico.

"¿Puede dejar de golpearme?".

"Llevas 3 meses aquí, y no has hecho nada aun".

"Antes no podía ni siquiera atravesar el muro", se queja Rai.

"¿Y?, 3 meses es tiempo suficiente, tu compañera lo logro".

"No lo creo".

"Me da igual si lo creas o no, yo solo te lo digo".

"¿Cuándo podre verla de nuevo?".

"No distracciones, no preguntas, sigue entrenando".

"¿Con que?".

"Con ese muro".

"Pero ya lo rompí".

Raimundo mira y el muro está intacto de nuevo.

"¿Pero qué?".

Volviendo meses atrás Germain se mueve entre las cámaras de seguridad que rodean la prisión, con maestría, pero dificultad.

"Maldición, no podre trepar el muro antes de que las cámaras me vean, tendré que buscar otra manera de entrar".

En ese momento Germain ve a un hombre entrando unas cajas por una puerta, y lo agarra por el cuello, "no diga nada, y déjeme pasar".

Germain entra con el hombre aprovechando que las cámaras no se encontraban viéndolo.

"Déjeme, solo soy un simple trabajador", pide el hombre.

Germain lo suelta, pero el trabajador saca un arma y dispara.

Germain frena la bala con su brazo robótico y la lanza a suficiente velocidad para perforar el cráneo del hombre.

"Maldición, tendré que ocultar el cadáver ahora".

Luego empieza a caminar por el lugar pensando en que tan sencillo se había vuelto matar personas en el último tiempo, Los Mandroides no lo habían dejado en paz, el no sabía donde se encontraban Kimiko, Jack, Tubimura, ni ninguno de los miembros de La Secta, pero ahora eso no le importaba, tal vez todos estuvieran muertos ya, realmente le importaba un bledo cual hubiera sido el bando ganador.

"Qué raro", se sorprende, "suponía que en un lugar así habría guardias, trampas y cámaras en todos lados, pero solo veo pasillos".

Germain corre sin parar, pero no encuentra nada.

"Suerte que Kimiko puso un radar o algo así acá".

Extiende el brazo y saca un radar, pero no funciona.

"¿Qué?, esto no tiene sentido, bueno, apuremos de una vez".

Germain golpea una pared haciéndola pedazos, pero esta se regenera al instante, como si nunca hubiera sido rota.

"¿Qué demonios es este lugar?".

Germain sigue corriendo pero es todo lo mismo, siempre, igual.

Entonces Germain vuelve a romper el muro y se mete adentro antes de que se vuelva a formar.

Todo se vuelve oscuridad, oscuridad, hasta que…cae.

"Uh, que dolor", entonces mira a su alrededor.

Los pasillos son diferentes y cambian a medida que avanza, hasta que llega a una puerta, y la abre.

Dentro ve una gigantesca computadora.

"Veamos donde esta Omi".

Unos cables salen de su brazo robótico y se insertan analizando toda la información, incluyendo la ubicación de Omi, pero también otras cosas, cosas que nadie debería saber.

Se escucha un disparo, Germain suelta los cables e intenta detenerlo pero su brazo robótico es destruido, causando que grite de dolor.

Frente a él se encuentra el señor Gyrich con una pistola humeando en su mano.

"Mira a quien tenemos aquí", dice el agente del gobierno, "no sé como escapaste del control mental de Toksu pero no creas que podrás salir de aquí".

"¿Qué es todo eso?", pregunta Germain, asustado por la información que obtuvo de la computadora.

"Ah, así que leíste mas cosas de las que querías saber, la curiosidad mato al gato, ¿sabias?".

"¿Qué es?".

"¿El proyecto despertar?, una pequeña idea mía, el mundo está lleno de gente con poderes, los Mandroides no fueron más que una primera parte, Los Cosechadores que viste ahí, son la parte final, robots letales, así acabaremos con todos los que no se unan a nuestro pequeño grupo".

"Estás loco".

"¿Acaso dejarías que alguien que puede destruir todo ande libre por la calle?, esto no es un dibujo animado, ni una película de superhéroes, es la vida real, y es mi deber que las personas como tu amigo y tu, estén bajo llave, bajo nuestro control, o muertos como ultima instancia.

"Yo no tengo poderes".

"Solo con verte me doy cuenta que no es verdad".

"Cállate".

"Puedo distinguir a los míos donde estén".

Gyrich se empieza a desvanecer, transformándose en humo.

"Yo soy uno como ustedes, pero creado artificialmente, no tuve la gracia de nacer con habilidades, el primero de toda una rama de experimentos secretos, tal vez, pero definitivamente no el único, hay muchos más aquí, únete, o muere".

Germain empieza a ahogarse por el humo de Gyrich.

"No… no lo hare nunca".

"Entonces despídete de la vida".

Un ruido sordo y Gyrich cayó al suelo partido al medio, Germain vio donde antes estaba el brazo que le cortó Joubert, y vio una enorme mancha negra con forma de espada que cambiaba de forma según lo que él pensaba, como si fuera la sombra de su alma personificada en un gran poder.

"Ves…", tose Gyrich, "eres como yo, aunque yo muera, esto seguirá, y entonces…, todos caerán".

Germain vio el cadáver de su oponente, transformo su brazo de oscuridad en un taladro y destruyo la computadora.

"NO SERE COMO TU", grito a continuación, y agarro su brazo negro como la noche, y con toda su fuerza, se lo arranco.

Pensó que iba a doler, pero no sintió nada, y solo quedaban los restos de su brazo robótico en su lugar.

No importaba lo que había pasado, empezó a correr, tenía que encontrar a Omi, ya.

Varios meses después Kimiko se encontraba debajo de una cascada, llevaba varias horas intentando cambiar el movimiento del agua hacia arriba, cuando por un segundo pensó en Omi, ¿qué habría pasado con él?

"CONCENTRATE, tonta", le grito Evelyn, y la golpeo con su bastón, haciéndole perder sus pensamientos.

Volviendo a los sucesos ocurridos hace varios meses, Germain llego a la habitación de Omi, y escucho palabras extrañas del otro lado.

"No, yo, no lo sé, no sé qué hacer, no quiero tener que decidir, no puedo", parecía la voz sufrida de su amigo.

La manija de la puerta empieza a moverse.

"Omi, ¿eres tú?", pregunta Germain.

Omi se mueve por acto reflejo y manejando la sangre que chorrea de sus muñecas genera unos dardos de hielo que golpean a Germain.

Este cae al suelo, muerto.

"OH, No, ¿qué he hecho?", llora Omi, "Germain, no puedes estar muerto, vamos, háblame, te lo pido por favor".

Una figura aparece en la oscuridad, similar a un dragón, su cuerpo cambia hasta convertirse en una persona de pelo largo, mira a Omi, y sonríe.

"Ya es hora", dice Chase.

Continuara…


	23. 23 Toma tu elección

**No había vuelto a leer los fics que escribí hace unos años hasta que me puse en esta onda de subirlos a esta página, y últimamente me llevo muchas sorpresas, de lo pesimamente mal escritos que están en comparación con lo que suelo escribir ahora, y en lo simplemente heavys que son en cuanto a lo que pasa, que grandes ideas que tenía en esas épocas, y suerte que le puse clasificación M ahora, porque este capítulo se va de largo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen.**

"AQUÍ VIENE", grita Raimundo con toda su fuerza.

Una ráfaga de energía salida del brazo de Raimundo genera un círculo perfecto a través de un muro gigantesco.

"Al fin, yeah".

"No te agrandes, aun te falta un largo camino", le dice Evelyn Ariadna seriamente.

"Dijo que esta era la anteúltima parte del entrenamiento".

"Si, eso dije, pero… ¿acaso tu eres la gran maestra?".

"No", responde Raimundo sin ganas.

"Entonces cierra la boca, maleducado", se lo queda mirando con mala cara, "ven, ha llegado el momento de la ultima parte".

"Entonces falta poco".

"Te dije que cerraras la boca".

**Duelo Xiaolin, el juego de la vida, capitulo 23: "Toma tu elección".**

"¿Qué he hecho?", llora Omi frente al cuerpo de su amigo Germain, muerto a sus manos.

Chase lo llama desde atrás, pero el chico no reacciona bien.

"¿Qué?, Chase Yian, no, debe ser mi imaginación otra vez".

Chase le pega una patada en la cara, "si fuera tu imaginación no hubiera podido hacer eso".

"¿Qué haces aquí?", grita Omi, "¿y cómo mantienes tu forma humana?, no te quedaba más de tu sopa".

"Tenía una reserva, el idiota de Spicer creyó que realmente podía derrotarme".

"¿Pero qué paso con la pelea con Mala Mala Yong?".

"¿No te conto Raimundo?, me fui antes de que llegara, no tenía interés en arriesgar mi vida en una lucha sin sentido".

"Entonces, tú debes ser el que causo que matara a Germain".

"Claro que no, lo hiciste tu solo", le dice seriamente Chase.

"Mientes", grita Omi, y vuelve a hacer dardos de hielo con su sangre, pero Chase los detiene con su mano.

"Así que manejas la sangre, interesante, ¿has probado usar la de otra persona?", Omi sigue lanzando una y otra vez, pero falla siempre, "Omi, Omi, Omi, eres tan tonto, ¿no te das cuenta que la muerte de Germain era justo lo que tenía que pasar?", Omi no le hace caso y sigue con su ataque, "para de hacer eso o te quedaras sin sangre".

"No me importa".

"Esfera de Tornami, Hielo", dice Chase, y congela a Omi.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?".

"Sabes que tengo ciertas… facultades, tenían la esfera guardada por ahí, confían demasiado en una chica con poderes mentales para la seguridad de este lugar, no tuve problemas en salir de su estúpido juego de pasillos ilimitados, y supongo que Germain tampoco".

"No podrás contenerme mucho tiempo aquí".

"Pobrecito Omi, siempre tan errado, ¿por qué reniegas de tu destino junto a mí?".

"Porque no soy malvado como tú".

"El mal en si no existe, yo solo tengo un bien que es diferente al tuyo, considero que es justo hacer el mundo a mi voluntad".

"Eso es inhumano".

"Matar también lo es, y lo has hecho", las palabras de Chase pegaban con fuerza, "dos veces".

"No fue mi culpa", dice Omi tristemente.

"Claro, eso es lo que intentas creer, pero sabes cuál es la verdad".

"No, en serio no quise", insiste el pequeño.

"Omi, ¿nunca pensaste que tal vez el malo aquí haya sido Dashi, y yo sea el bueno, que La Secta tiene razón y ustedes son los que destruyen el mundo?".

"Claro que no, no tiene sentido".

"Claro que si, y tú querías hacerme… bueno", Chase no se guarda la risa en ese momento, "Omi, aunque hubieras cambiado la Sopa en el pasado, yo igual hubiera tomado la decisión de tomarla, que el liquido me transformara en lo que soy ahora, bueno, pero la semilla ya estaba plantada de antes", Omi dudaba, no sabía que decir a eso, "deja de ser tan optimista, Omi".

La última prueba era imposible, Raimundo no podía pasarla, las palabras de Evelyn se escuchaban en su cabeza.

"Si quieres que el Ángel de La muerte te reciba, debes morir, en el momento oportuno".

Raimundo sangraba por todo su cuerpo, el dolor lo carcomía, esto, no tenía sentido, era demasiado, Kimiko, no debía pasar por lo mismo, Evelyn le dijo que estaba bien, no le permitiría terminar el ritual a Kim, si él lo hacía por los dos.

Raimundo miro su cuerpo, lastimado, miles de heridas le habían sido hechas por los espíritus del templo, pero era el precio que había que pagar.

"Ya es la hora", dijo Evelyn seriamente, "en solo 10 segundos, el Ángel de la muerte llegara, si Raimundo soporta hasta ese momento, veremos que pasara".

Evelyn se lo había ocultado, pero hace 10 minutos Sani había llegado, los guardias la intentaban detener, pero era imparable, y poderosa, nada podía detenerla, salvo que esto saliera como debía.

Raimundo pensaba en Kimiko, desde que habían entrado aquí, no la había visto, pensó que cuando Evelyn le dijo que debía parar el entrenamiento, de seguro ella se enojo mucho con él, pero no podía permitir que pasara por esto, no ella.

Entonces, una luz lleno el lugar, y Raimundo se elevo por los aires, todas sus heridas se regeneraron, y sintió un inmenso poder.

"Si, soy el elegido", dijo.

Raimundo no sabía cómo, pero sintió que Sani estaba ahí, y fue hacia ese lugar.

Evelyn lo miro alejarse, y una lagrima cayo de su rostro.

"No, no lo eres, lamentablemente".

Varios meses atrás.

"No importa cuánto lo intentes", le dijo Chase a Omi, "solo puedes liberarte de una manera", Omi no entendía que le decía, "no podrás romper el hielo, mi fuerza de voluntad es superior y lo sabes, pero tienes otra manera".

"No creas que me engañaras".

"Sabes que la única manera es que uses tu nuevo poder… para sacarme la sangre", los ojos de Omi se abrieron enormemente, "sabes que puedes, aunque la sopa me haya vuelto casi inmortal, el hacer eso me mataría, necesito sangre en mi cuerpo como una persona normal, si muero tu control del agua te permitirá romper el hielo".

"No lo hare".

"Claro, aun conservas esa moral de no matar, aun después de que dos personas hayan muerto en tus manos".

"No fue mi culpa".

"A quien intentas hacérselo creer".

"Cállate".

"Eres un inútil, me sorprende que seas mi hijo".

"¿Cómo?".

"Siempre tan iluso", se burlo Chase, "que Dashi fuera tu padre no tenía la mas mínima lógica".

"Tú no puedes ser mi padre, tendría algún don especial de nacimiento".

"¿Y si te tuve antes de tomar la sopa?".

"No tiene sentido, eras bueno en ese momento".

"Y otra vez con lo mismo, nunca fui lo que tu llamas bueno, además, te tuve por razones diferentes, Dashi no se atrevió a matar a su propio hijo Mala Mala Yong y lo encerró, pero el sello final, el Wu que desactivaría todos los Wus solo funcionaria si todos estuvieran juntos, por lo que los desactivo temporalmente y espero a que alguien pudiera sacarle el Tatuaje a Yong en el futuro, entonces se me ocurrió que esa persona tendría un gran poder, y decidí enviar a mi hijo recién nacido con las Arenas del tiempo para que fuera él quien obtuviera ese poder".

"No, no puede ser verdad".

"Claro que en ese momento Hanibal aun no había aparecido con la Sopa, así que nunca pensé que yo podría estar con mi hijo ese día", Omi se quedo sin palabras en ese momento, "la verdad que verte crecer fue divertido, tu madre no tuvo esa oportunidad, no estuvo muy de acuerdo en enviarte al futuro, así que tuve que sacarla del camino para que ni Dashi ni Wan sospecharan algo", Omi comenzó a sudar, "tendrías que ver cómo te protegía, fue muy lindo, su rostro tenía miedo, grito mucho", los dientes de Omi crujieron, "el dragón lo sabía, pero Dashi le borro la memoria, yo se la hice volver con el Geiger Bu Shan y el espejo inversor, pero alguien le ataco, tendrías que haber visto su cara, seguramente este muerto, y tu amiga oriental también".

"Cállate", grito Omi.

De todos los poros de Chase la sangre broto a montones hasta que su cuerpo quedo blanco como la nieve y quedo arrodillado.

El hielo se rompió y Omi pudo escapar, agarro del cuello a Chase y de un puñetazo lo estrello contra la pared.

"Eres un maldito, pensé que en el fondo podías ser una buena persona pero me equivoque".

Omi agarro el brazo de Chase y lo quebró con toda su fuerza, luego le piso la cara una y otra vez, los brazos del monje se habían curado, y este transformo toda la sangre de Chase en dagas que se clavaron en el cuerpo de su antiguo portador.

"¿Cómo se siente?, eso es lo que sienten todas las personas a las que les has arruinado su vida".

"Hijo…", dice el agonizante Chase.

"TU NO ERES MI PADRE".

Omi le vuela varios dientes de un golpe, pero Chase solo ríe.

"¿De qué te ríes?".

"De que hiciste justamente lo que yo quería, estoy orgulloso de ti".

"ESO ES UNA MENTIRA".

Omi quiebra la pierna de Chase de un golpe.

"Y todavía no sabes la verdad".

"¿De qué hablas?".

"La razón por la que ni yo ni Wan usamos los Wus salvo que sea necesario, la razón por la que La Secta los caza, la razón por la que Dashi no hizo más Wus, la razón por la que Mala Mala Yong traiciono a su padre, y se transformo en lo que ya sabes".

Aunque Chase estuviera agonizando sus palabras seguían sonando firmes y seguras.

"No sé qué vas a decir, pero no te voy a creer".

"Si me vas a creer, porque veras como encaja todo, los Wus, se hacen con cualquier material, pero para que puedan ser algo más que simples objetos, necesitan algo, algo extra, ese extra es…".

Omi escucho lo que dijo Chase, y se quedo mudo.

"¿No vas a callarme ahora?", rio Chase mientras sus ojos se pusieron en blanco.

Omi se lo quedo mirando unos segundos, Chase tenía razón, todo encajaba, todo.

En todo el lugar resonó el grito de un chico que veía como su vida entera se desmoronaba.

Continuara…


	24. 24 El advenimiento

**Al fin, solo queda una fase para terminar la cacería luego de este capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, acá pasara una muerte muy, pero muy importante, y se prepara todo para la recta casi final de este fic, súper duper.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen.**

La pasividad de un templo se ve drásticamente opacada por una enorme cantidad de monjes que salen volando por los aires.

"¿Dónde están los guerreros Xiaolin?", exige Sani, que es la que realiza el ataque, "tráiganmelos ahora".

Los monjes no dicen nada y siguen intentando ataques pero Sani es muy rápida y esquiva todo.

Uno a uno son lanzados lejos.

"Hey, ¿no querías a los Guerreros Xiaolin?, aquí me tienes", dice Raimundo egocéntricamente.

"¿Quién eres?".

"Me llamo Raimundo Pedrosa, Dragón Xiaolin del Viento, y voy a romperte la cara".

**Duelo Xiaolin: El juego de la vida, capitulo 24: "El Advenimiento".**

"¿Qué te pasa?", se burla Raimundo, "¿mi grandeza te ha quitado las ganas de pelear?".

"No, pero pensaba que deberías ser mas fuerte para estar tan confiado, estoy buscando a la chica, por culpa de ella y sus compañeros solo quedamos Stella y yo".

"Kimiko me dijo que quedaban 4", piensa Rai, "parece que Omi y Germain se llevaron a dos con ellos, me pregunto si estarán bien".

"¿Débil?, a ver qué opinas de esto".

Raimundo lanza una ráfaga de viento enorme generando un tornado que manda a volar a Sani, "ahora toma esto".

Raimundo se propulsa y se prepara para dar un golpe de lleno pero nota que Sani lo mira fijo, y lo esquiva sin problemas, en el aire.

"¿Qué diablos?".

Sani le pega una patada en el estomago que lo estrella al suelo y luego cae grácilmente, "¿eso es todo lo que tienes?".

"No, espera, Evelyn me saco todos los Wus, pero aun conservo esto, Espada de Nébula", Raimundo genera un tornado pero Sani pasa corriendo a través de él y agarra la Espada.

"¿No te aburres de los tornados?", pregunta.

Con un simple giro de muñeca la espada se parte en dos.

Sani rompe la nariz de Raimundo de un puñetazo haciéndolo sangrar.

"¿Qué salió mal?", pregunta este, "¿no recibí el poder del Ángel de la Muerte?".

Sani se prepara para asestar el golpe final a la máxima velocidad posible.

La sangre cae al suelo, pero no es ni de Sani ni de Raimundo. Es de Kimiko, atravesada por la mano de Sani entre ella y Raimundo.

"Kim, ¿qué haces aquí?", pregunta Rai.

Kimiko vomita sangre y cae al suelo.

"Bueno, al menos me deshice de ella", dice Sani.

Raimundo mira a Kimiko por unos segundos y los recuerdos llegan a su mente. Recuerdos de cómo conoció a Kimiko, sus aventuras, los viajes que realizaron, cuando él se fue para el lado incorrecto, cuando encontró su lugar. Y también, su despedida, antes de la pelea contra Mala Mala Yong, en el cual hizo una promesa que pensaba que no cumpliría, y que al final, tras el reencuentro, no fue más que el preludio a una despedida más grande aun.

"Maldita", Raimundo golpea con toda su fuerza en la mandíbula de Sani volándole unos cuantos dientes, "te voy a matar".

Raimundo va corriendo hacia Sani, esta se levanta y se limpia la boca.

"Eso solo fue un golpe de suerte".

Raimundo intenta golpear pero Sani lo esquiva y le pega una patada en el estomago.

El no se rinde y vuelve a intentar, pero Sani lo esquiva de nuevo.

"Eres demasiado lento para mi, si quieres vencerme necesitas ser mejor que eso".

Sani golpea varias veces a Raimundo pero este sigue levantándose.

"No podrás detenerme nunca, soy el Elegido".

Entonces un fogonazo de luz se produce detrás de Raimundo.

Este se da vuelta y ve a Kimiko elevándose en el aire.

"¿Qué?", grita Raimundo antes de comprender que es lo que esta pasando, "se supone… se supone que ella no tenía que pasar por esto, yo era el Elegido".

Unas enormes cicatrices aparecen en la espalda de Kimiko, y dos enormes alas rojas salen de ellas, alas hechas de sangre, alrededor de su brazo se genera una espada roja, Kimiko tiene los ojos cerrados.

Y los abre, rojos, brillantes y siniestros.

"No sé que se proponen pe…".

Sani se toca la garganta, un tajo mínimo se encuentra en ella, cae de rodillas, y la sangre brota, atrás de ella, Kimiko esgrime su espada, una gota de sangre negra pasa a través de ella, ni Raimundo, ni Sani siquiera pudieron verlo.

Kimiko cierra los ojos, las alas y la espada desaparecen, y empieza a caer.

Raimundo logra levantarse y agarrarla antes de que caiga.

"Rai, ¿qué paso?", pregunta Kimiko débilmente.

"Todo está bien, ganamos, derrotamos a Sani".

"¿En serio?, que bueno", entonces lo mira con ojos llorosos, "perdóname".

"¿Por qué?".

"Cuando Evelyn me dijo que no podía seguir el entrenamiento porque vos no querías me enoje, pero yo no sabía qué era lo que había que hacer, después me entere lo que pasaste, y quise venir a salvarte".

"No importa, solo nos queda una pelea y esto terminara".

Kimiko sonríe.

"Rai".

"¿Qué?".

"Yo siempre te ame, y te voy a extrañar".

"¿Por qué dices eso?".

"El Ángel de la Muerte quiere que vaya con él".

Los ojos de Kimiko se pusieron en blanco.

"¿Kim?, Kim, despierta, por favor, tienes que despertar".

Kimiko no reacciona, su respiración cesa.

"No, no puedes morir, yo también te amo, se supone que tenía que protegerte, esto no tenía que pasar, maldita sea, llévame a mí, déjala".

Raimundo empieza a llorar, pero ya es demasiado tarde, el Ángel de la Muerte eligió a su portador, y este empezó su último viaje.

Pasan varias horas en las que Raimundo ni siquiera se mueve, entonces aparece Evelyn Ariadna.

"¿Por qué?", pregunta Rai.

"¿Por qué, que?".

"¿Por qué no fui yo el elegido?, ¿por qué ella tuvo que pasar por esto?".

"No es algo sencillo de explicar, para recibir al ángel de la muerte, hay que comprender lo que matar es, algo que solo es un último recurso, y luego de que lo hiciste, un sufrimiento hasta el día que mueras por las almas que tomaste, Tubimura no pudo ser el elegido porque era un asesino, para el matar era un trabajo, y nada más, tu y Kimiko comprendían la verdad".

"Eso no responde mi pregunta".

"Lo que pasa es que tu nunca has tomado una vida, serias capaz de tomar la decisión, pero ese momento no ha pasado, en cambio, Kimiko ya lo hizo una vez, y su corazón sufría por ello, eso fue la diferencia".

Raimundo se levanta.

"Debo irme, dame los Wus".

"¿A dónde?".

"Aun queda una persona viva de La Secta, y voy a ir al lugar donde toda esta maldita historia empezó y espero termine, El templo Xiaolin".

A muchos kilómetros de distancia, en una cámara bajo tierra que ya hemos visto anteriormente una figura permanece encerrada, las cadenas cubren su cuerpo, e incluso algunas lo atraviesan, sus ojos permanecen cerrados desde hace 1500 años.

Y los abre.

La tierra se resquebrajo, una figura salió de adentro, sin ninguna herida, sin sudor, se saca la tierra de su cuerpo sin siquiera inmutarse, y mira, el mundo ha cambiado, pero el templo sigue ahí, Stella aun está viva, y también el que lo encerró, no quiere venganza, no quiere nada, solo, cumplir su misión, aunque Stella y el otro sigan vivos, a el no le importan, su misión es una sola, acabar con todos los guerreros Xiaolin, y si o si, la cumplirá.

Continuara…


	25. 25 ¿Lucha final?

**Última fase, ya todo termina, solo queda Stella, ¿verdad?, así que todo termina aquí, ¿verdad?, MMM, me parece que no.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen.**

"Tras todo este tiempo aquí estamos de nuevo", dice Raimundo nostálgico.

El templo Xiaolin estaba como siempre, bueno, un poco más sucio, pero eso era obvio, Rai no estuvo mucho tiempo hasta que escucho pasos atrás de él.

"Entonces aquí termina", le dijo la recién llegada, Stella.

"Así es", dijo Raimundo sin emoción.

**Duelo Xiaolin: El juego de la vida, última fase: capitulo 25: "¿Lucha final?".**

"Sani debe haber muerto", dijo Stella tristemente, "entonces, solo quedo yo".

"¿Tienes los Wus contigo?", le pregunto Rai.

"Si, casi ni los toque, Pascua los movía con telequinesis, igual estaban achicados y no nos serbia de nada devolverlos a su tamaño normal".

"Si, yo pedí eso antes de repartirlos".

"Sera mejor que empecemos ya".

"Espina del Rayo".

Stella esquivo el rayo y uso su grito sónico.

"Puedo hacer eso también, Collar de Gobanu".

Raimundo manda otro grito sónico pero el de Stella es superior, entonces el chico da un salto, "Piernas Mikado".

Stella frena el golpe de las ahora, piernas musculosas de Raimundo, y se hunde bajo la tierra pero agarra la pierna de Rai y lo revolea.

"Lanza Seda", Rai maniobra en el aire luego enganchar la tela en uno de los destrozados muros, "Espada de Darubi".

El tajo pasa por arriba de Stella cortándole algunos pelos, esta grita pero Rai se desvanece, para luego aparecer multiplicado.

"No puedes con el poder del Rebanador de sombras", Stella abre la boca pero no emite sonido, uno de los Raimundos vomita, "maldición, infrasonido".

Stella se acerca.

"Espada de la tormenta", Raimundo manda a volar a Stella con una ráfaga ventosa, va hacia ella y le golpea en el estomago.

Stella se estrella en el suelo.

Raimundo se agarra la cabeza, le duele terriblemente.

"Eso es ultrasonido", le dice Stella, "por arriba de la capacidad de tu oído, te esta martillando, estas más lento y débil por eso".

"Maldita".

"Es uno de mis trucos más difíciles, pero no podre ganarte mano a mano, no, si venciste a Sani".

"Tercer brazo".

El brazo no pasa cerca de Stella debido al mareo del chico. La chica lo mira como burlándose, y le pega una patada en la cara.

"No estoy derrotado", dice el chico, "hare esto por Doyo, tú lo mataste".

"¿De qué hablas?, yo no mate al dragón".

"No mientas, nadie más tiene un ataque lejano, Puño de Tebigong".

El golpe no llega a destino, Stella esta en el aire, unos dedos se marcan en su cuello.

Stella intenta gritar pero no puede, se escucha un fogonazo de electricidad y una figura apareció, Rai nunca lo había visto, pero sabía quien debía ser.

"El cañón de iones, mi arma más poderosa, le queda un disparo, la guardare", quedaba grabado en el pasado una de las últimas frases de este ser.

"No sé quien ataco a Doyo, su piel parecía quemada, pero la única persona que pudo debió ser Stella", decía Kim.

"Maldición", se queja Raimundo por ser tan tonto, "Stella ni siquiera estaba ahí en ese momento".

Hace meses, Doyo cayó y alguien lo estaba mirando.

"En el blanco", fue todo lo que dijo Nupao.

La persona que levantaba a Stella tenia la mitad de la cara quemada, le faltaba un brazo y un montón de raíces estaban en su lugar, la mayoría de su cuerpo estaba quemado o destruido, pero se podía saber quién era.

"Stella, maldita", rugió Nupao, "te voy a destruir, ¿cómo pudiste dejarme ahí?".

"Retorcedor de Loto".

Rai intento golpear a Nupao, pero el golpe paso a través de él, Nupao se materializo y Rai casi perdió el brazo en el proceso, si no fuera porque logro sacarlo un segundo antes.

Nupao se dio vuelta y soltó a Stella que jadeaba.

Rai se asusto al ver que en vez de un ojo Nupao tenía raíces.

"El dragón del viento", dice con furia, "ni siquiera Andy pudo contigo, me sorprende, ¿te asusta mi presencia?, esto es por la semilla de Heylin que me comí, me cambio, pero igual no me importa, me siento mejor ahora, y terminare lo que empecé".

Nupao se empezó a acercar.

"Stella, dame la Langosta Lunar", grita Raimundo, "la tienen ustedes".

Nupao golpea a Raimundo en el lugar donde se había quebrado haciéndolo gritar del dolor.

Stella fue al lugar donde se encontraban los Wus.

Nupao seguía golpeando, cada vez que Raimundo se defendía Nupao se hacía intangible, asi que Rai no sabía qué hacer.

"Eres débil, como todos, menos yo".

Stella llego con el Wu, no podía pasárselo a Raimundo, solo tenía una opción ahora, pero no quería pensarla.

"Tanto decías que me ibas a matar", dice Nupao dirigiéndose a ella, "maldita lesbiana, sabes que no puedes hacerlo, no te atreverías, eres como Kzhiitho, una perdedora".

Stella empezó a llorar.

"Esto es por ella, Langosta lunar".

Las langostas de piedra empezaron a comer las plantas que se encontraban alrededor de Nupao.

"Esto no me detendrá, seguiré con vida", rugió el ex líder de La Secta.

Stella lanzo el grito sónico más fuerte que pudo haber dado, y la cabeza de Nupao estallo.

Stella empezó a jadear y cayó al suelo.

"Listo", dijo, "todo termino, los Wus están al lado de esa columna de allá, ya nada tiene sentido ahora, asi que mátame, o lo que quieras".

Raimundo se la quedo mirando.

"Lámpara de cruz", Stella no siente nada, aunque el Wu brilla, "este Wu me deja ver tus intenciones, y sé que no quieres matarme, asi que no te matare, solo me llevare los Wus y listo".

"No es tan sencillo".

"¿Cómo?".

"Parece que nadie te conto, pero los Wus solo podrán ser desactivados si uno de los dos bandos es destruido, y aun quedo con vida yo".

"Entonces lo siento, pero no desactivare los Wus".

"Eso no sería justo, ni te imaginas toda la gente que sufrió por esas cosas, dejarlas activadas sería un error".

"No quiero matarte, ya perdí a la persona que amaba por todo esto, y quiero que termine de una vez".

"Yo también perdí a la chica que amaba".

"¿Una chica?".

"Si".

"Descuida, no es que me importe eso".

"Oh, vamos, vivo desde hace 1500 años, se que por más que las cosas cambien los prejuicios siguen, el mundo es un asco".

"No es así".

"Ah, eres tan joven, y tan tonto", sonríe Stella, "te falta mucho por vivir".

"No, el mundo está lleno de gente buena".

"Claro, lo que digas, ¿sabías algo?, he matado a pocas personas en mi vida, pero matar a Nupao si fue placentero", Stella se levanto, "no se qué va a pasar ahora, pero solo hazme un favor".

"¿Cuál?".

"No vuelvas a usar los Wus nunca más".

Raimundo no entiende, "bueno, está bien, no tengo problema, aunque no sé si pueda cumplirlo al pie de la letra", entonces mira alrededor suyo, "que pocilga, habría que limpiar este lugar, aparte lo rompimos bastante en la pelea".

Stella se empezó a alejar.

"¿Adónde vas?".

"No lo sé, a encontrarme una vida".

Raimundo se agacho para juntar los escombros cuando sintió un temblor, pero nada se movía, solo se sentía pesado, y raro, dirigió su mirada a Stella, y solo la vio llena de terror.

"¿Qué pasa?", pregunto.

Stella cayó arrodillada.

"No, no puede ser", dijo desesperada, "no puede estar libre, lo encerramos, no puede haber escapado".

"¿Quién?, ¿de qué hablas?".

"Tú también lo sientes, está aquí, viene a matarnos".

"No entiendo, ¿no era que terminaba todo así?".

"No hay tiempo".

Stella se apuro para abrir la puerta.

"Pero solo dime quién es, no llegara tan rápido".

"¿Qué quién es?, el noveno, nuestro verdadero líder, es…".

Stella abrió la puerta, una persona se encontraba del otro lado, la persona que estaba encadenada bajo tierra, y ahora había escapado, su rostro no denotaba ninguna expresión ni sentimiento, solo miraba a Stella con indiferencia, mientras su largo cabello blanco ondeaba por su terso cuerpo.

"Dolphin", fue todo lo que dijo Stella.

Dolphin siguió mirándola y luego miro hacia Raimundo, por alguna razón ni sus ojos ni su rostro se habían movido, pero sabias que ahora miraba a Raimundo, luego miro a Stella nuevamente, y movió la boca.

"Stella", su voz era suave, no denotaba enojo, ni ira, ni tristeza, ni angustia, ni amor, ni odio, ni celos, ni felicidad, ni ninguna otra emoción que entorpeciera sus palabas, "sabes que solo tenemos dos reglas, primero, no usar los Wus, segundo, no ayudar a los que hayan usado Wus, y la pena por romperlas es la muerte".

"Yo, yo, yo…", tartamudeaba Stella.

"No te preocupes, no te odio por haberme encerrado, la idea fue de Nupao y me daba igual, pero no puedo permitir que quebrantes las reglas".

Stella lo estaba mirando totalmente asustada, pero entonces, sus ojos se quedaron en blanco y cayó al suelo, una leve marca, como un dedo se encontraba en su frente, el problema es que Raimundo no había visto que Dolphin siquiera se moviera.

Dolphin entro a la habitación, no demostraba tristeza por su compañera muerta, tampoco diversión, miro el cadáver de Nupao.

"Así que Nupao también está muerto", dijo sin que eso pareciera afectarle en lo mas mínimo, "entonces solo quedo yo", entonces dirigió su atención al chico, "tú debes ser Raimundo, no quiero que lo tomes a mal, pero sabes que mi misión aquí es matarte, te ruego que no me causes molestias".

Raimundo se puso en posición de batalla, pero antes de que terminara Dolphin estaba atrás suyo.

Raimundo se dio vuelta horrorizado viendo ese rostro impasible y estático.

"¿Empezamos?", pregunto Dolphin.

Continuara…


	26. 26 Aquí vengo yo

**UUUUUUUHHHHHH, la que se viene, capitulo muy, muy, pero requeté muy loco, donde al fin veremos cómo es que Fung sobrevivió, y miles de cosas bizarras para fumarse por ahí.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen.**

"No sé cómo diablos llegue a esto", pensaba Rai, "pero estoy al costado de un tipo al que no puedo ver cuando se mueve, de seguro debe ser una pesadilla, o sea, nadie es más rápido que esa chica a la que Kim mato, y yo podía verla, no tiene lógica".

"Vamos, haz algo", dijo Dolphin pasivamente, "te estoy regalando el primer movimiento".

"OK, eso es bueno", dijo Rai, y entonces ataco rápidamente, "Golpe del Viento Eterno".

**Duelo Xiaolin, El juego de la vida, capitulo 26: "Aquí vengo yo".**

El templo Xiaolin perdió varios techos, algunas paredes, entre otras cosas, pero Dolphin había desaparecido y estaba atrás de Rai de nuevo.

"Ya veo, estos son los poderes del Dragón del viento", dijo tranquilamente.

Raimundo golpeo una patada pero Dolphin la esquivo de un salto y quedo con los pies agarrados del techo.

"Por la ropa veo que eres un Guerrero Shoku, pero por tu poder podrías ser un Dragón Xiaolin ya".

Raimundo lanzo una ráfaga de viento pero Dolphin llego al suelo esquivándola.

"Parece que hiciste el entrenamiento del Ángel de la muerte, muy interesante, aunque no debes ser el Elegido, sino podrías llegar a tocarme".

Raimundo corrió hacia Dolphin con un puño y este lo freno con la mano.

"No me interesa en lo mas mínimo pelear contra ti, no hay necesidad de derramar sangre, prometo que tu muerte será rápida e indolora".

"Maldición".

Raimundo salto hacia atrás.

Le había prometido a Stella que no lo haría, pero ahora era la única opción.

"Espada de Darubi".

La ráfaga salió con todo, era imposible detenerla, pero Dolphin solo levanto la mano y la paro.

"¿Qué?, eso es imposible", dijo Raimundo.

La expresión de Dolphin se volvió de enojo, lo que era algo extraño en su rostro tan impasible, "pensé que tal vez podrías ser un simple inocente que estaba en el lugar equivocado, pero no, eres un maldito como Dashi, no mereces vivir".

Dolphin se propulso hacia Raimundo en segundos y se preparo para el golpe final cuando recibió una patada en la cara, y al caer noto que estaba sangrando.

Una figura apareció en medio del lugar, una capa flameaba en su espalda.

"El gran y todopoderoso Gennosuke está aquí", fue lo que dijo.

"Tiene que ser una broma", dijo Raimundo, que se había esperanzado unos segundos, "¿qué diablos haces aquí?, ¿y por qué tienes una capa?".

Gennosuke lo miro unos segundos, "¿te conozco?".

"Soy el que tuvo el Duelo Xiaolin contigo", respondió Rai enojado.

"¿Qué cosa?".

"Ese día que apareció el pelirrojo y casi rompe tu casa".

"No, ni idea".

"El amigo de Kimiko".

"Ah, sí, me acuerdo de ella, ¿cómo está ahora?", Dolphin se levanto, sin embargo, no parecía enfadado, "espera, luego me cuentas, tengo que romperle la cara a este hombre…, o mujer, tan extraño…, o extraña".

"¿De qué hablas?, ni siquiera sabes pelear".

"Tú no estás en la lista", dijo Dolphin pasivamente, "por lo que escucho tuviste un duelo, pero no debes haber usado el Wu, así que no tengo que pelear contigo".

"Yo si quiero pelear", respondió el chico agresivamente y empezó a correr pero se tropezó con su capa.

Una gota cayó por la frente de Raimundo.

"Eh, espera, me voy a sacar esto", dijo Gennosuke, que arroja la capa, dándole a la cara de Rai directo, "bien, estoy listo".

"No voy a pelear".

"Pero te hice sangrar".

"¿Qué tiene?, la perdida de fluidos a tan poca escala no es dañina".

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, se supone que tienes que estar muy enojado".

"¿Por qué?".

"Porque la gente se enoja cuando los golpean".

"Aunque tuvieras razón, no eres mi enemigo, aléjate".

"¿Y si no que?".

"Nada, tendré que sacarte yo".

"Ah, ahora hablamos el mismo idioma".

Gennosuke empezó a dar patadas hacia Dolphin, este las esquivaba pero se notaba que le costaba.

"No lo puedo creer", dijo Raimundo sorprendido, "si no fuera tan idiota podría ser un gran guerrero".

"Eres un gran rival, pero igual no puedes igualarme", dijo Dolphin, que realizo su primer ataque, dejando a Gennosuke en el suelo.

"Eso si que no, Ataque del Tigre".

Gennosuke se propulso y golpeo varias veces a Dolphin.

"¿Qué?", pregunta Rai, "esa técnica es del Maestro Fung, ¿cómo la sabe?".

"Yo se la enseñe", dice Fung, que acaba de ingresar.

"Maestro, pensé que había muerto", dice Raimundo emocionado.

"No fue así".

"¿Pero cómo?".

"Eso no importa ahora, lo único que importa es que entrene a Gennosuke, el tiene un potencial enorme, es el único que puede vencer a Dolphin".

"Vamos", se enoja Gennosuke, "di algo, al menos defiéndete bien, sino te voy a terminar haciendo pedazos".

Dolphin no responde nada, solo sigue esquivando.

"Bueno, vos lo pediste, en realidad no lo pediste, pero me entiendes, ¿no?".

Gennosuke hace un movimiento desde abajo, golpeando una patada en el cuello de su rival, y enviándolo al aire.

"Lo siento, creo que me pase".

Dolphin se levanto luego de caer, y sin ninguna expresión corrió hacia Gennosuke.

Dolphin golpeo pero Gennosuke pudo cubrirse, igualmente el golpe fue fuerte y estuvo a punto de romperle ambos brazos.

"Maestro, ¿está seguro de que Gennosuke podrá vencerlo?", pregunta Raimundo.

Fung recuerda lo que paso hace tantos meses.

Mala Mala Yong estaba vivo de nuevo, y usando su poder, le quito los recuerdos de felicidad a Fung, todos los espíritus de los poseedores del templo se tiraron encima de él.

"Espíritus, paren", ordeno Yong de repente.

"¿Cómo?", se sorprendió Fung.

"Fung, Fung, Fung, ¿crees que te dejaría morir asi nomas?".

"¿Qué planeas?, demonio".

"Yo no soy un asesino, he cometido errores en el pasado, pero no pienso hacerlos ahora, mi madre merecía morir, asi como todos los amigos de mi padre, pero no creo que tú debas, no ahora, al menos".

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?".

"Dudo que tus amigos los monjes puedan vencerme, pero es poco probable que Wan se quede al margen mucho tiempo, y en caso de que las cosas salgan mal, tú serás mi plan de reserva".

"No te ayudare".

"OH, vamos, sabes que mi muerte traerá a La Secta".

"No es verdad".

"¿Acaso piensas que ellos murieron?, eres tan infantil, los Monjes no podrán con ellos, yo te ofrezco la única opción para vencerlos".

"Maestro Fung", grito Gennosuke en el presente, "hola, podría darme algún consejo o algo".

Gennosuke ya estaba recibiendo los golpes de Dolphin, este no parecía muy interesado en el combate, pero su nivel era superior.

Fung se metió adentro del combate, pese a su capacidad, su fuerza no era como la de Gennosuke, pero logro acercarse a él.

"El día que yo vaya a pelear con los monjes toma el Cumulo de almas y acércate, cuando llegue el momento, toma el alma saliendo de mi cuerpo muerto", le había indicado Yong.

"¿Y qué hare con eso?", pregunto Fung.

"Es la única opción para que esto termine de verdad, debes colocarla en la única persona cuyo cuerpo puede resistir mi poder total".

"No me digas que…".

"Si, tu nieto".

Fung tomo el Cumulo, estaba en poder de Rai, pero nunca lo había usado, asi que no sabía lo que tenia adentro, Fung acumulo poder, y realizo una técnica prohibida.

"¿Maestro?", llego a preguntar Gennosuke.

Fung tomo el alma, que lanzaba chispas de ilimitado poder, y la coloco dentro de Gennosuke, la explosión fue enorme y Rai casi se quedo ciego.

Fung cayó al suelo, gasto demasiada energía y su corazón era débil, asi que el velo de la muerte al fin se lo llevo, Dolphin miro al chico que estaba parado frente a él, había cambiado, no en aspecto, pero se notaba.

La expresión de Dolphin se volvió extraña.

Raimundo sintió un aura que ya había sentido antes, pero no podía ser, no de nuevo.

Gennosuke levanto la cabeza, sus ojos despertaban una gran malicia, empezó a reír.

"Así que eres tú", dijo Dolphin.

"Dolphin", sonrió Gennosuke, "oí hablar de ti hace un montón, siempre he tenido ganas de verte en persona".

Dolphin se coloco en posición de batalla y Gennosuke se rio, con una risa que recordaba a alguien terrible.

"OH, no, el no", dijo Raimundo.

Gennosuke siguió riendo, pero no era él, el que reía, MALA MALA YONG había vuelto y esta vez iba a por todas.

Continuara…


	27. 27 Explosión

**Y el clímax se acerca, ya en el próximo capítulo, se cerrara totalmente la trama de La Secta, que he dado en llamar, La cacería, y daremos inicio a la ultima parte luego, que será corta, pero no por eso menos intensa, "Amigos por siempre", para evitar problemas, será publicada aquí también, como una parte más de "El juego de la vida". Como detalle curioso en este fic aparecerá un semi OC mío, que tiende a salir en todas mis obras, en mayor o en menor medida, pero siempre partiendo de una idea con muchas bases diferentes, ya ha salido acá, aunque solo en cameos cortos. Tuve que editar parte de sus diálogos, ya que el personaje interactuaba con mis lectores de la otra página (raro).**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen.**

"Espero salir pronto, me estoy aburriendo de esto" dice una misteriosa figura, "bueno, no falta tanto".

**Duelo Xiaolin: El juego de la vida, capitulo 27: "Explosión".**

"No, no puedes ser tu, te derrotamos", dice Raimundo desesperado.

"Oh, vamos, aparte de que vengo a ayudarte", dice Mala Mala Yong desde el cuerpo de Gennosuke, "no podías hacer mucho solo acá".

"Tu cuerpo sigue siendo el del chico", dice Dolphin pensativamente, "pero el espíritu que lo ocupa si está en la lista".

"Soy un creador de Wus", se queja Yong, "no estoy en la lista, asi que vete a matar a otra persona, dale, fu, fu", intenta echarlo.

"Entiendo tu papel en esta historia, pero moriste y volviste a la vida, ya no cuentas como un creador, ahora solo eres un usuario de Wus, asi que estas en la lista".

"Qué bueno, y yo que pensé que me lo dejarías fácil".

Yong uso al máximo la velocidad de Gennosuke para propulsarse hacia Dolphin, pero este se cubrió, el impulso los hizo atravesar varias paredes.

Yong levanto su otra mano y le dio de lleno en la cara a Dolphin.

Dolphin no se inmuto y golpeo en el estomago de su oponente con un fuerte golpe.

Una y otra vez siguieron golpeándose, Raimundo creyó escuchar huesos quebrados, pero los dos peleadores no reaccionaban a ello, luego de varios minutos asi ambos se separaron.

"Ya sé que es divertido darnos caricias y eso", se burlo Yong, "¿pero no crees que deberíamos golpear en serio?".

Yong levanto su mano, y una enorme cantidad de energía fue concentrada en la misma, lanzando una ráfaga de energía enorme contra Dolphin, esto dejo varios tajos en la ropa, pero pareció no haber hecho ningún daño.

"Eso es… imposible", dijo Raimundo sorprendido.

"Y que lo digas", se alaba Yong, "no sabía que podía hacer eso".

"¿Eh?".

"Parece que este cuerpo es mejor de lo que pensaba, veamos de lo que es capaz".

Alrededor de Yong se produjo una gigantesca aura, las venas de su cuerpo se marcaron totalmente mientras el aire se arremolinaba alrededor del lugar, finalmente estallo, y todo el edificio colapso.

Yong salió a una velocidad impresionante y dio un golpe en el estomago de Dolphin con tanta furia que este escupió una gran cantidad de sangre y se arrodillo.

"¿Sabías que Dolphin?", dice Yong aguantándose la risa, "tengo dos dudas, la primera es que no tengo la menor idea de si eres hombre o mujer, mi padre me hablo poco de ti, pero me dijo que nadie lo sabía, y la otra, bueno, eres muy débil para lo que hablaban de ti, realmente me has decepcionado".

Dolphin se levanto y se limpio la sangre de la boca.

Movió la mano en el aire, y un tajo cruzo el pecho de Yong, que empezó a vomitar sangre en grandes cantidades.

Dolphin en un milisegundo se acerco y le pego una patada en la cara estrellándolo contra un muro, casi destrozando a Raimundo, que se encontraba cerca.

"Que maldito", dice Yong enojado mientras se levanta del lugar donde fue arrojado, "veo que te guardaste varios trucos bajo la manga, pero yo tampoco estoy peleando al máximo", y comienza a cargar energía.

La tierra bajo los pies de los contendientes se resquebrajo, y grandes trozos de piedra volaron por el aire.

De la mano de Yong salió una espada roja y se lanzo hacia Dolphin, este desenvaino una espada que tenia debajo de la túnica, o eso pensó Raimundo, porque nunca la había visto antes.

Ambas espadas chocaron, y las ondas que generaron de esta manera destruyeron varias paredes en kilómetros, no eran espadas comunes, Raimundo nunca lo comprendería, pero eran fragmentos puros del espíritu, condensados para tomar una forma que permitiera usar su poder al máximo sin destruir todo a su paso.

Raimundo no pudo ver lo que paso a continuación, ni lo podría ver en un millón de años, Dolphin y Mala Mala Yong eran demasiado veloces.

Una y otra vez las espadas chocaron, una y otra vez rasgaron ropa, carne, cartílago o incluso hueso, manchando de sangre negra el lugar.

Cuando Raimundo los pudo ver de nuevo se encontraban uno enfrente del otro, sangrando sin parar, pero solo Yong jadeaba, Dolphin seguía inimputable.

"Al menos haz que parezca que estas cansado", se quejo el hijo de Dashi.

Ambas espadas desaparecieron al instante.

"No es necesario expresar el dolor", dijo Dolphin pasivamente, "solo generaría confianza en el enemigo".

"Oh, cállate de una vez, me aburres".

Yong empezó a arder, y una enorme llamarada cubrió el lugar, Dolphin también llego a esa situación y ambos saltaron dando un golpe total.

Cuando Raimundo abrió los ojos había tanta luz que no pudo ver nada, pero con el tiempo esta desapareció y quedo una figura en medio de las llamas.

"Esto solo podía terminar de esta manera", dijo el siniestro hijo de Dashi y Wuya mientras reía fuertemente.

"No creas que porque me salvaste te perdonare", le dice Raimundo.

"¿Crees que la pelea me debilito?, sigo siendo el mismo de siempre y ahora pagaras por todo", dijo Yong, pero entonces vomito sangre y cayó al suelo, atrás suyo estaba Dolphin, "¿cómo?, destruí tu cuerpo, maldito".

Yong no podía levantarse más.

"No quería matarte porque sería matar al inocente del que estas abusando, pero me obligaste a dejarle un daño permanente, ahora sal de ahí".

Dolphin metió la mano en el pecho de Yong, que gritaba horrorosamente, y saco una estela blanca, esta permaneció un rato en su mano, hasta que con un movimiento rápido y certero, la cerro, destruyéndola para siempre.

"Ya no será una molestia nunca más".

"No puede ser", dijo Raimundo más desesperado que nunca, "hace un segundo no estabas, Mala Mala Yong te había destruido".

"Solo tengo que matarte a ti, y llevare a este chico al hospital".

"No, aléjate, no quería usar esto, pero puede ser la única opción, este Wu solo lo usamos una vez, y ni siquiera entendí lo que paso, pero entiendo algo, hace agujeros dimensionales, tu vendrás conmigo, Cuchillo Yan".

Se produjo un gran estruendo y una brecha se abrió en la realidad, empezó a absorber todo.

"A ver qué haces ahora", dijo Raimundo en medio de todo eso.

Dolphin se acerco, y la cerró.

Raimundo cayó de rodillas.

"Maldición, no puede ser, ¿qué diablos eres?, no puedes ser humano".

Dolphin se acerco, levanto su brazo y…

"Basta, Dolphin", se escucho una extraña voz, tan rara, que Raimundo ni siquiera pudo recordar jamás como era.

"Señor", dijo Dolphin con respeto, y se arrodillo.

"Bien hecho".

"Pero señor, aun la pelea no ha terminado, todavía quedan 5 personas vivas contando a este chico que deben ser aniquiladas".

"Igual, ya es suficiente, ven, dentro de poco volverás a pelear, solo que en un lugar totalmente distinto".

Dolphin se transformo en una esfera de luz que fue a parar a la mano de ese hombre que se encontraba parado ahí, este pareció guardarla en algún lugar.

Raimundo lo miro perplejo.

"¿Quién eres?", pregunto.

Era raro verlo, sonaba familiar, pero extraño al mismo tiempo, y ni siquiera se podría decir si era hombre o mujer, niño o adulto.

"Antes de las presentaciones y demás idioteces, para que nadie pregunte, Dolphin no se murió, y esto no tiene ninguna relación con cierta serie de chicos que sacan monstruos de pelotitas, aunque se parezca".

"¿Qué?".

"Oh, nada, le estaba hablando a otras personas, supongo que tienes muchas preguntas".

"¿Quién eres?".

"Supongo que eso es un sí, ¿acaso no te das cuenta al verme?".

Raimundo lo pensó unos segundos, y no entendió como la respuesta llego a su mente, pronunciarla le hizo sentirse extraño.

"El espíritu del Wu".

El espíritu sonrió.

"Exactamente".

Continuara…


	28. 28 Respuestas

**Atención, es recomendable sentarse cómodamente, alejar distracciones, y prepararse un té o un café, antes de leer este capítulo, ya que viene denso, y eso se debe a una simple razón: Explicaciones, al fin, todo lo que quisieron saber, o casi, revelado en un capitulo, que además sirve como cierre de "La Cacería", la primera trama de este fic, que presenta la pelea contra La Secta, ahora solo faltan los 5 capítulos de "Amigos por siempre", para cerrar la trama, y para evitar líos, lo publicare aquí, como la segunda parte de "El juego de la vida"( o sea, todo junto en un mismo fic).**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen.**

"Es una lástima que mi presencia no haya sido demostrada con sorpresas ajenas", dice el espíritu del Wu, y Raimundo no entiende, "ignórame".

**Duelo Xiaolin: Juego de la vida ****capítulo final de la cacería: "Respuestas".**

Raimundo se prepara para dar un gran golpe, "quédate quieto", dice, intentando sonar amenazante, pero el Espíritu lo mira sin siquiera parecer interesando, o tal vez sí.

"¿Me vas a sacar una foto?".

Rai se manda con todo dando de lleno con un golpe eléctrico, lo que le causa una gran sorpresa, mientras el espíritu es atravesado y comienza a sangrar.

"¿Qué?, yo no tengo este poder".

"Pensé que sería más divertido todo si hicieras eso", dice el Espíritu mientras su cuerpo lentamente deja de sangrar, "es un ataque que usa un chico de otro universo, no recuerdo bien su nombre ahora".

A continuación se transforma en líquido, y pasa por debajo de Raimundo, que intenta zafarse, pero no puede, y termina siendo cubierto.

"Sabes", dice tranquilamente la eminencia, "yo no quiero pelear, aparte créeme cuando te digo que no tienes posibilidades".

Raimundo intenta golpear pero pasa a través de él.

"Me podría ir si quisiera".

"Maldición", se enoja Raimundo, "¿qué es lo que quieres?".

"Nada que puedas darme, solo pensaba que te gustaría saber la verdad".

"¿Por qué debería creerte?".

Él chasquea los dedos, que se acaban de volverse a formar, y todo el lugar se convierte en lava hirviendo, Raimundo se derrite, pero entonces vuelve al lugar donde estaban antes, bien, salvo porque Raimundo tiene el pelo blanco, y una gigantesca guadaña con tres puntas.

"Ups, confusión", Él vuelve a chasquear los dedos y Raimundo vuelve a su forma normal, "perdona por eso, pero como decía, si quisiera podría matarte, no hay necesidad de mentirte".

"Está bien, te creo", dice Raimundo sin creérselo demasiado.

"Eres difícil de convencer, tengo un poco de hambre, ¿quieres una banana?".

Él saca un racimo de atrás de su espalda.

"No, gracias".

"Como gustes", dice, y el racimo desaparece, "mira, si no hubiera llegado yo, ya estarías muerto, Dolphin es… especial, muy especial diría yo, no podrías ganarle, es un Kanserinyamon".

"¿Un qué?".

"Es… complicado, mira, en el mundo hay tres cosas que entrarían en la característica de vida, primero los seres, ahí estas tu, tus hermanos, tus amigos, esa planta de ahí", dice señalando un lugar donde antes no había nada, y ahora sale una planta gigante, "tu perro, los elefantes del zoológico, una bacteria, etc. Biológicamente son diferentes y toda esa patraña, pero según las reglas mayores no lo son, luego vienen los seres supremos, solo uno por dimensión, su nombre verdadero es el que dije antes, pero eso no importa, solo tienes que imaginar que hay un Dolphin por dimensión, todos igual de fuertes o más".

"¿Mas?", se sorprende Rai.

"Si, Dolphin de hecho no es muy poderoso que digamos en comparación, mira, la regla dice que estos seres no pueden perder limpiamente en una pelea de fuerza salvo que peleen contra otro ser supremo, eso nunca pasa normalmente, aunque a veces estoy aburrido y hago idioteces como cruzarlos, pero bueno, eso es cosa mía, la desventaja que tienen, es que sin importar el caso, ninguno podrá encontrar la felicidad jamás".

"¿Eh?".

"Oh, vamos, Dolphin no era feliz, llevaba 1500 años encerrado, y todo el tiempo me adoro sin pensar en otra cosa, pero bueno, eso es un precio por el poder, todo tiene un precio, sin importar de que mundo hablemos, la mayoría de las veces, claro".

"¿Tú eres uno de ellos entonces?".

"No, claro que no", sonríe, o no, el Espíritu, "yo estoy un escalón más alto, yo sería el supremo, o algo asi, aunque no sé si soy único, nunca me encontré con otro, salvo una vez que me encontré conmigo mismo, fue raro, pero bueno, digamos que ni siquiera sé si estoy vivo o no, asi que no sé si soy un ser, pero por ahora me clasifico allí".

"¿Puedes hacer todo?".

"Menos matarme, sí, creo que si, al menos no me encontré limites hasta ahora, eso sí, nunca cambio el tiempo, revivo o mato gente, salvo a veces que me pongo loco, y no suelo hacer copias mías, tuve problemas varias veces con ese tema".

"¿Eres un dios?".

"Nah, nunca cree nada, bueno, relativamente hablando, he hecho seres vivos a veces cuando me aburro, pero nada mas allá de unos cuantos trillones, puede ser que haya dioses, pero nunca he visto ninguno, ni tampoco me interesa, llegado al caso".

"¿Pero tú creaste los Wus?".

"Solo el primero, la corona de Dashi, ni siquiera le puse ese nombre, Dashi, Wuya y Yong se encargaron de crear todos los demás".

"Entonces tú causaste esto", se enoja Raimundo.

"Yo no les dije que crearan los Wus, solo los crearon por decisión propia".

"Pero mandaste a La Secta".

"Bueno, ese era el pacto con Dashi, podría no haberlo firmado ya que estábamos, y los de La Secta podían hacer lo que quisieran, no les dije que me adoraran o me hicieran caso a cambio de los poderes que les di, salvo a veces".

"Ese no es el caso, la idea fue tuya".

"Si tú le das un arma a alguien, y le dices que mate a alguien, ¿eres culpable?".

"Si", responde duramente Rai, y el Espíritu se rasca la cabeza, o tal vez no.

"Uh, pensé que ibas a decir que no, bueno, entonces si soy culpable".

Raimundo le pega un golpe en la cara, deformándola totalmente, o no, y luego vuelve a su forma anterior, aunque es indefinible.

"No sirve que malgastes tu tiempo, no puedes lastimarme, no realmente, relativamente tampoco, y metafóricamente menos, ni siquiera sé como seria eso".

"Eres un maldito", dice Raimundo ignorándolo, "por tu culpa Kimiko está muerta".

"Rai, quiero que lo entiendas, todos aceptaron su papel, salvo tu, Kim murió porque hizo el ritual del Ángel de la muerte, no tiene nada que ver, todo pasó porque ustedes quisieron, yo solo les di las armas".

"Igual, esas armas están malditas".

"Viene un viejo, te dice que eres un elegido de algo, y te da unas súper armas, ¿alguna vez preguntaste de donde salieron exactamente?".

"Bueno, yo… no".

"Entonces también tienes cierta culpabilidad, además, aunque muchos murieron, muchos se salvaron también gracias a los Wus, ¿podrías sacrificar a toda esa gente por aquellos a los que llamaste compañeros?".

"Yo…".

"No puedes tomar esa decisión, Dashi si la tomó en su momento, se arrepintió luego, pero ya era tarde, no puedes cambiar de opinión a mitad de camino".

"Igual no es así…", Raimundo no sabe que mas decir, y solo se agarra la cabeza.

"Que chico, sabes, desde mi primer encuentro con ustedes sabia que llegaría este momento".

"¿Cuándo Wuya te contacto?".

"Nah, antes, cuando recién empezaron".

"¿Cómo?".

"Vamos, recuerda, ¿qué enemigo nunca uso los Wus?".

"No lo recuerdo, ¿el Camaleón Bot?".

"Ignorare ese comentario".

"Pero en serio no lo recuerdo".

El espíritu cambia de forma, y Raimundo lo reconoce.

"Tiene que ser una broma".

El espíritu se transformo en un mimo.

"¿Por qué?", pregunta extrañado, "hay gente que le gustan los mimos, fue divertido pelear con ustedes, luego Jack me llamo para comprarle Wus a un dragón idiota, eran falsos, asi que me fui, pero fue genial".

Luego vuelve a su forma original, o eso cree Raimundo, porque parece diferente con respecto a antes.

"Pero entonces eres malvado".

"Claro que no, solo me divierto un poco, a veces soy malvado, pero hoy no, me acuerdo una vez que hundí la Atlántida y eso porque perdí un partido de algo que luego se hizo un juego de cartas, no recuerdo bien", Raimundo lo mira con mala cara, "o sea, deja de catalogarme, es re molesto, tú eres bueno, tú eres malo, tú eres un perro ¿no puedo ser ambiguo acaso?".

"No, hiciste algo terrible".

"Tú también".

"Mentira".

"Esa espada que tanto usaste, ¿sabías lo que sufría?".

"¿Sufrir?".

"Ah, claro, no lo sabes, mira, los Wus son un elemento curioso, no se saca poder de la nada, la materia no importa, puede ser cualquier cosa, lo necesario es la energía, todo tiene una explicación si asi lo ves, Dashi no quiso hacer mas Wus por una razón, los de La Secta los cazan por una razón, Mala Mala Yong se volvió loco por una razón, los Wus requieren cierto elemento, que debe estar recién sacado de su envase, por decirlo de una manera, y no es algo lindo obtenerlo, por eso Dashi creó el Cumulo de Almas, para hacerlo más sencillo y no tener que sacarlo por uno mismo".

"No, mientes", dice Raimundo al comprender lo que pasa.

"Claro, negación, es la primera fase, mira, estoy apurado, tengo cosas que hacer, mundos que destruir, abogados que contratar, no tengo tiempo para explicarlo".

"Solo dilo, quiero que lo digas tú".

El espíritu abre un portal, y se dirige a él.

"Por más que quieras, no puedes ocultarlo, ¿de qué te sirve que lo diga?".

"Dilo".

"Como quieras", el espíritu atravesó el portal, y este se fue cerrando a medida que hablaba, "el único elemento con la energía necesaria para generar ese poder, encerrado en materia solida que la contenga, sacado de un cuerpo recién asesinado es…, un alma humana".

FIN, de esta historia.

Epilogo:

Una mujer se acerca caminando a una persona, esta saca un portafolio y se lo ofrece, al abrirlo hay un montón de billetes.

"¿Todo esto solo por el chico?", pregunta la mujer, absolutamente pálida, lo que marca sus labios rojos, y sus ojos negros.

"Si", responde el otro.

"Por este dinero lo mataría con gusto".

"Tráelo vivo, merece una oportunidad".

"¿Y a que se debe?", dice la mujer, mientras levanta una foto de Raimundo.

"A que es mi mejor amigo".

Continuara…


	29. 29 Amigos por siempre parte 1

**Yeah, este capítulo ya estaba con comillas de antes de editarlo, me ahorro bocha de trabajo, que buena onda. Acá empezamos "Amigos por siempre", la trama final de este gigantesco fic (contando Destino y esto, totaliza 54 capítulos, dos más que la serie original), y de paso, aparecen unos varios OCs, no esperen que hagan mucho, he hecho historias con ellos (en realidad 1, pero planeo continuarla) por petición de gente del foro donde subo esto, pero al no ser 100% fics, no puedo subirlas aquí.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen.**

"Entonces todo entra, ¿no?", piensa Raimundo, "Dashi contacta con el Espíritu del Wu, este le dice que le dará el poder para crear armas especiales, el único requisito es que esas armas se hagan con almas humanas, OK, y que además una vez que todos los que hayan creado Wus mueran, unos servidores del Espíritu van a matar a todos los que usaron Wus sin crear ninguno por considerarlos demonios que hacen todo por poder, sin importar quien gane, el ganador junta los Wus, y los desactiva, eso es sencillo, pero es obvio que tarde o temprano terminas pensando en lo mismo, ¿no?, el primer Wu que creo Dashi fue el Cumulo de almas, un alma solo está en la Tierra poco tiempo después de morirse, de esa manera, Dashi podría conseguir almas sin tener que matar gente, solo estando en el lugar adecuado, claro, donde muere gente ¿de dónde saco el alma para hacer el Cumulo?, realmente no quiero saberlo, asi que eso explica todo, Mala Mala Yong mato a alguien para hacer un Wu, por eso Dashi lo odiaba, ¿quién lo diría?, entonces siempre que use mi Espada de la Tormenta, un alma sufría, no puedo pensarlo, todo este tiempo estuve equivocado, el Espíritu del Wu se fue a quien sabe donde, por suerte pude llevar a Gennosuke a un hospital, pero no va a poder caminar nunca mas según los médicos, lo que faltaba ¿y ahora qué?, tengo 91 Wus, los que tenia de antes, los que le saque a La Secta y esta estatuilla de Jade que te transforma en una bola de fuego y encontré hace 3 días, solo faltarían la esfera que tiene Omi, los 3 que se llevo mi versión futura, y los 4 Wus que se llevo Chase, asi tendría los 99 Wus, y aparecería el Sello Final, el Wu 100 que permite desactivar todo y liberar las almas encerradas, fin de la historia, mi versión futura seguro me traerá los Wus dentro de poco, Omi está en Estados Unidos por lo que tengo entendido, y Chase, bueno, ni idea donde esta Chase, no lo vi desde lo de Mala Mala Yong, el único lugar que me queda para buscarlo es lo que queda de su guarida, aunque tal vez tenga que ir a ver a Omi primero", y entonces se da cuenta de algo, "tarde, estoy en el barco ya, que tonto soy".

Raimundo se encuentra melancólico en un barco, es el único vehículo que puede usar, dadas las circunstancias, de repente nota que toda la gente se arremolina alrededor de la cubierta.

"¿Qué pasa?", pregunta, pero al llegar se da cuenta.

En una roca flotante se encuentra atada una sirena que Rai conoce, con una espada perforándole el corazón, y una nota que dice, "Esto no termina aun, Rai".

**Duelo Xiaolin: El juego de la vida: Amigos por siempre capitulo 1: "Confió en ti".**

Una semana, y ninguna noticia, Raimundo llegaba al lugar que quería, y no había nada extraño desde lo de la Sirena.

"Dolphin menciono 5 personas vivas en La Lista contándome a mí, si restamos a Omi, Clyde y Germain, que supongo que están vivos, solo me quedaría uno, que debe ser Chase, si, seguramente, Chase debe ser quien organizo esto, que desperdicio de energía".

La montaña se hacía más escarpada a medida que avanzaba, tanto tiempo volando en Doyo le habían hecho olvidarse que el camino hasta ese lugar era complicado.

Raimundo siguió trepando maldiciendo cada minuto, cuando de su bolsillo uno de los Wus achicados se cayó.

"Oh, maldición", se quejo.

Raimundo se arrojo por la grieta, todo estaba oscuro, pero había sido previsor de comprar una linterna, todo con tal de no usar los Wus de nuevo.

"Esto sería rápido con el Guante de Shizaku o el Emperador Escorpión", pensó, "pero no, no puedo usarlos, no ahora, tendría que haber reforzado mejor mis bolsillos, tal vez si metiera los Wus adentro de la Caja Maestra…, no, idiota, estarías usando un Wu, deja de pensar en eso".

Raimundo escucho un ruido, y le pareció ver algo, se dio vuelta pero por más que alumbraba solo veía rocas, entonces un cuchillo palpo su garganta, la persona que la sostenía era la misma mujer misteriosa que había sido contratada para capturarlo.

Su nombre era Domino, y era una asesina profesional, con una peculiaridad.

"No te muevas", dijo secamente, "no puedo matarte, pero igual puedo hacértelo pasar muy mal".

"Lo mismo digo, Giro nebular".

En un segundo Raimundo mando a volar a Domino que se estrello contra la pared, sin embargo, dije que ella tenía una peculiaridad, no trabaja sola.

Un hombre musculoso salió de la nada y se preparo para aplastar a Raimundo, este lo esquivo, su velocidad le daba ventaja, pero no veía nada y sus enemigos tenían lentes de visión nocturna, asi que dio un gran salto y salió afuera.

"¿Quiénes eran esos tipos?", pregunto allí.

Raimundo sintió un movimiento extraño, se dio vuelta y esquivo una bola de fuego que salió de la mano de un joven que se encontraba arriba de un pilar de hielo.

"Asi que eres rápido", se rio el chico, y siguió arrojando bolas de fuego de su mano.

Raimundo las esquivo con dificultad y se lanzo sobre su oponente agarrándole los brazos.

"Vamos a ver que tanto puedes hacer ahora", pero Raimundo tuvo que soltarlo al instante, su cuerpo ardía como una estrella, y entonces se prendió fuego totalmente.

"No puedes tocarme, idiota", dijo el chico en esa situación.

El ser de fuego se propulso hacia Raimundo a gran velocidad.

"Diablos, Golpe del viento Eterno", Raimundo dio un golpe que mando a volar al ser de fuego a varios metros de distancia contra la nieve, una enorme cantidad de vapor salía del lugar donde cayó.

Raimundo se preparaba para descansar cuando dos brazos salieron del hielo y le agarraron las piernas, con una gran fuerza las levanto, tirando lejos a quien se las había agarrado, era el musculoso de antes.

Una soga ato a Raimundo, y una enorme descarga eléctrica corrió por su cuerpo.

Domino se encontraba llevándola.

"Breaker, eres un tonto, te arriesgaste mucho", le dijo al musculoso, que se levantaba, no parecía haberse lastimado.

"Perdone, jefa", se excuso tranquilamente.

"No importa, este chico ya es nuestro".

Raimundo se levanto y corto la soga en segundos, había perdido la compostura, tenía una gran ira, ya basta de ser bueno.

Salto para golpear a Domino, pero su puño se freno con una barrera de ladrillos que salió de la nada.

"¿Un campo de fuerza?", pregunto.

Una sonrisa y unos ojos aparecieron en la barrera.

"No", dijo el extraño muro, y le saco la lengua, luego su forma cambio a una pelota y golpeo a Raimundo en la cabeza.

"¿Qué diablos?".

La figura cambio su forma de nuevo en el aire a una persona, mujer, hombre, quien sabe, lo único que sabía Raimundo es que se reía.

"Allá voy", grito felizmente.

Y cayó, transformada en un elefante gigantesco que aplasto a Raimundo.

El elefante se trasformo en un chico, o una chica, o lo que sea que sea.

"Ups, creo que me pase", dijo sonriente, y empezó a reír.

Raimundo salió del hielo, "me están haciendo enojar".

"Parece que tendré que hacer esto", dijo la extraña chica o chico, y se derritió, metiéndose en la boca de Raimundo.

"¿Qué?, sal de ahí".

Raimundo vomito y quedo inconsciente.

Un liquido salió de su boca y tomo su forma anterior, y se empezó a reír.

"Ya basta Freaku-Chan", dijo Domino.

Freaku-Chan se transformo en Domino por unos segundos y con una voz extremadamente gruesa dijo, "ya basta Freaku-Chan", volvió a su forma normal, "soy Heylin Freaku-Chan para ti", y le saco la lengua.

"Como sea, el jefe dijo que lo dejemos con vida".

"Nunca me dejas divertirme, mala".

El chico de fuego llego.

"Perdonen, me agarro de sorpresa".

"Está bien, Rusty", le dijo Domino sin preocuparse.

"Estamos en una misión, no me llames Rusty, soy Pyro".

Freaku-Chan le salto en la cabeza.

"Rusty, Rusty, Rusty".

"Ah, baja de una vez, idiota".

Raimundo se levanto.

"Estoy harto de todos", del cuerpo de Raimundo salió una ráfaga de viento enorme, directo a Domino, de la nada salió una mujer enmascarada flotando y freno la ráfaga con una mano, Raimundo se desmayo.

"Bien hecho, Destino", dijo Domino.

"Se dejaron estar", respondió la aludida sin emoción, "apurémonos".

Breaker agarro a Rai y empezaron a caminar.

"Claro, ella es Destino siempre, hasta cuando comemos, y a mí me dicen Rusty", se quejo Pyro.

Raimundo abrió los ojos, había mucha luz y le costaba ver, sus brazos y piernas estaban encadenados a la pared, intento moverse pero un Shock lo dejo clavado.

"Chase, sal de donde estés y pelea", dijo furiosamente.

"¿Chase?, Chase no está aquí", dijo una voz conocida.

"Gracias a Dios, Omi, sácame de aquí", dijo Raimundo al reconocerlo.

"¿Por qué lo haría si yo te traje aquí?", Omi salió, estaba sonriendo amablemente pero se veía distinto.

"¿Qué?".

"Como dije, eres mi prisionero, Rai".

"Omi, ¿qué dices?".

"Ahora eres mi esclavo, podría matarte, y créeme que tengo ganas, pero te daré una oportunidad, uno oportunidad para que veas al mundo…como lo veo yo".

Continuara…


	30. 30 Amigos por siempre parte 2

**Si el final del capítulo anterior no los dejo totalmente boquiabiertos, este si lo hará, no exactamente el final, pero si el capitulo en sí, es muy heavy y destructivo, y dañara lo que muchos piensan de Omi, pero si leyeron mi fic, sabrán que llegar a esto era obvio.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen.**

"Omi, ¿de qué hablas?", Raimundo se quejaba pero le dolían los brazos, no era más que una presa en este momento.

"Pobrecito Rai", respondió Omi, si no fuera por él, cualquiera pensaría que se estaba burlando, "siempre tan seguro de ti mismo, y ahora tan indefenso, no podrás escapar, no son cadenas lo que te aprisiona".

"¿Qué?", Raimundo miro sus brazos y piernas, lo que lo mantenía adherido era sangre solida, "¿pero cómo?".

"Una de mis nuevas habilidades, la sangre está compuesta en gran cantidad por agua, la que tienes ahí es mía, quise lo mejor para ti".

"Dios mío".

"Bueno, mentí, use un poco de sangre de Lince, pero dudo que notes la diferencia".

"¿Desde cuándo haces esto?".

"Desde hace unos meses, estuve un tiempo encerrado, no sé si sabias, y eso te da para pensar mucho".

"¿Encerrado?".

"No importa, ya lo supere, Chase abrió mi cabeza a la verdad".

"Omi, no le creas, no sé qué te dijo pero es mentira".

"Oh, tu también lo sabes, no lo niegues, sabes que los Wus son almas humanas".

Raimundo no dijo nada, Omi lo miraba con una sonrisa inocente, como siempre.

**Duelo Xiaolin: El juego de la vida, Amigos por siempre capitulo 2: "El mundo es un asco".**

"Que callado te quedas, ¿acaso te comieron la lengua los perros?", dijo Omi tranquilamente.

"Maldición, no puedes ser Omi", intento creer Raimundo, "Omi no haría esto".

"Claro, negación, ¿qué teoría tienes?, ¿soy Chase que cambie de forma mágicamente?, ¿o tal vez me lavaron el cerebro?, si, de seguro fueron los idiotas que te capturaron lo que lo hicieron, ¿no?, pero igual tengo una mejor, soy un Omi de un mundo paralelo y el verdadero Omi está encerrado en el almacén, y solo tienes que escapar y salvarlo, si, eso sería genial, ¿no?, que todo sea mentira, y yo no sea Omi, y solo tengas que salvar todo, como siempre, eso es Patetico, el mundo no es blanco y negro, Chase me lo enseño".

"¿Y dónde está el acaso?".

"Está muerto".

"Error, Chase es inmortal", dijo Raimundo pensando que había encontrado un agujero en la teoría de que ese sujeto fuera su amigo.

"La inmortalidad no existe, si no tienes sangre en el cuerpo no puedes ni moverte, si, puede ser que siga vivo, aunque debo admitir que su corazón no late y su cuerpo no se ha movido desde eso, aunque a mí me suena que este muerto, no se mucho del mundo, asi que puede que tengas razón, y ya que esta, porque no pensamos que todos están vivos, Kim, Doyo, Fung, Jack, Tubbimura, Ciclope, Wan, hasta Dashi podría estar vivo".

"Está bien, entiendo tu punto, pero sigo sin creer que seas Omi, ¿quiénes eran esos sujetos?".

"¿Los idiotas?, se hacen llamar Brigada Heylin, son de lo mejor que se puede conseguir en el mercado actualmente, Chase estaba interesado, tal vez los hubiera incorporado a su grupo de felinos si las cosas no hubieran pasado tan rápido".

"¿Solo son mercenarios?".

"Si, ni les importo, les dije que les pagaría un extra si se quedaban aca, por si acaso, pero es igual, la líder es la tal Domino, no parece tener nada especial, aunque es ágil, el grandote se llama Breaker, es grande, y aunque sea medio tonto, tiene un gran nivel cultural, el de fuego es Pyro, muy volátil, y al que no se qué es le dicen Heylin Freaku-Chan, personalmente no me gusta la idea de estar cerca de él o ella, o eso".

"Pero había otra chica".

"No que yo sepa, o sea, el contrato decía 5 personas, pero no la he visto, tal vez se mantiene oculta".

"¿Cualquier caso como organizaste todo esto?".

"Fue fácil con la Fuente de Hui y el Ojo del águila".

"Error, los tenia Chase".

"¿Me estas escuchando o no?, mate a Chase".

"OK, OK", analizo Rai, "¿y por qué no matarme entonces?".

"Te doy la opción de unírteme si quieres".

"Ni siquiera sé que es lo que quieres hacer, estoy encerrado, OK, comprendo eso, ¿y ahora qué?".

"Muy simple, voy a destruir el mundo".

"¿Qué?".

"Bueno, no exactamente, solo voy a matar a la gente que está ahí".

"¿Cómo?".

"Los enlaces de fusión, el Wu que fusiona otros Wus, fusionando la espina del rayo con el lanza seda se obtiene el Gigatron, que mata a todos los humanos".

"¿Cómo lo sabes?".

Omi pone cara de aburrido y levanta la Fuente de Hui.

"Ah, cierto, perdón, pero, ¿por qué?, espera, eso te mataría a ti también".

"Claro, toda la humanidad merece morir por el planeta, es la única solución para salvarlo".

"No, matarías inocentes".

"¿Inocentes?", Omi se ríe, "eso no existe".

"¿De qué hablas?".

"El mundo está podrido, intentas hacer las cosas bien, pero los demás te arrastran al final, todos piensan solo en ellos".

"Pero algún día va a cambiar".

"¿Sabes porque me encerraron?".

"No".

"Kim te hablo de los Mandroides, ¿no?".

"Si, pero no sabía que eran".

"Resulta que hay un proyecto cuyo objetivo es dominar a la gente con poderes especiales, como nosotros".

"¿Y?".

"Antes de morir, Germain asesino al líder del proyecto y destruyo las computadoras".

"¿Germain está muerto?".

"No importa ahora, lo único que sé es que el proyecto sigue estando, solo se atraso un poco".

"No entiendo".

"Lo vi, use la Fuente de Hui primero, y luego de tu captura los Anteojos de Cristal, y es verdad, los Mandroides, solo fueron lo primero, no sé bien cuando, tal vez en 20 años, o incluso 100, dependiendo si se manifiesta mucha gente con habilidades, los activaran".

"¿A qué?".

"Los Cosechadores, robots asesinos, son terribles, asesinaran a la escoria, y a los que tengan poderes interesantes, les permitirán unírseles, si se oponen los controlaran o los mataran".

"Eso es terrible".

"Y no es nada, luego los usaran para atacar los países que sean un problema, Cuba, China, Venezuela, Rusia, no importa, y no habrá pruebas, solo serán las personas con poderes, así que luego Estados Unidos revelara a los Cosechadores al público, y mataran a sus propios soldados negando la relación con ellos, esto no es conquista, simplemente arrasaran con todo".

"¿Por qué?".

"Porque no quieren que se piense distinto a ellos o que personas con capacidades especiales anden sueltas por ahí, la gente caerá directo, culparan a los seres con poderes, y ellos los mataran, luego la gente hará lo que ellos quieran, podrán ocupar todo el mundo, será perfecto, todos serán esclavos o cadáveres, evitaran la superpoblación, luego quieren hacer explotar todo África y…".

"Para", Raimundo no podía soportar más, "aun en esa situación, tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, si la gente lo sabe podremos detenerlos".

Omi volvió a reír, "¿crees que nos dejaran mucho tiempo con vida?".

"Igual, podemos luchar".

"Y perder, no, esta es la única solución".

"¿De qué sirve?, tu sabes mi respuesta, usaste los Anteojos de Cristal".

"Claro que no, prefiero que las cosas sigan su curso de manera normal, saber mi futuro le quita la diversión, tal vez me mates y no podre cambiarlo".

"No lo hare", dijo Rai.

"Puede pasar", pensó Omi, "cierto que tu no mataste a nadie, yo sí, varias veces, al principio cuesta, después, también, pero le agarras el juego".

"Cállate".

"Lo que quieras, pero no puedes ocultar la verdad, vamos, a ti también te contaron lo de los Wus, asi que deberías saberlo, Dashi fue una persona que solo busco su provecho, como todo el mundo".

"Igual no puedes matarlos a todos, los niños…, ellos no hicieron nada".

"Pero lo harán, todos terminaran pervertidos por una sociedad podrida desde su raíz, solo se puede cortar esa raíz de cuajo para solucionarlo".

"No es asi, siempre hay esperanza".

"Eres tonto, como todos, ¿qué piensas hacer?, desactivar los Wus, obvio, pero luego, ¿pelearas contra los gobiernos?, es inútil, además no es solo Estados Unidos, todos terminaran haciendo algo asi, siempre es asi, desde el principio de los tiempos, Julio Cesar, Alejandro Magno, Cleopatra, todos mataron para llegar a lo que son, todos fueron unos malditos, porque el poder solo se consigue de esa manera".

Raimundo empieza a llorar.

"¿Qué?, ¿por qué lloras?", le grita Omi.

"Es que… se supone que tú eras el más puro de todos, hasta Clyde podría haberse pervertido algún día, pero tú no tenias que terminar asi".

"Si al ciego le permites ver, seguro vera en 5 segundos más que lo que otra persona vio en toda su vida".

"Me da igual, no voy a unirme a ti".

"Igual, no te lo iba a preguntar".

"Dijiste que…".

"Nunca dije que te lo iba a preguntar, dije que te iba dar la opción, pero tienes que pasar por lo que yo pase".

"¿Qué?".

"No puedo hacer que mates a tu padre, bueno, puedo, pero no tengo ganas, además no es lo mismo, yo no sabía que él era mi padre antes de matarlo".

"¿Quién?".

"Chase".

"Eso no tiene sentido".

"Como quieras, lo comprobé, y era verdad, bueno, tenía que terminar asi, igual él era imperfecto, como todos, pero le escapaba la realidad de lo que había que hacer para salvar el mundo, yo si lo sé".

"No me dijiste lo que tengo que hacer".

"Ah, sí, tendrás que matar a tu mejor amigo".

Las cadenas de sangre de Rai desaparecen.

"¿Qué?".

"Empieza".

Omi se deshace, estaba hecho de agua.

Una voz se escucha a lo lejos, es la del pequeño.

"Ni siquiera estaba ahí, no soy tan egocéntrico como para confiarme de esa manera, como dije tengo algunas habilidades nuevas, ahora bien, este va a ser tu rival".

Una puerta se abre, y una figura conocida sale.

"OH, no, Clyde".

Clyde se pone frente a Rai.

"Clyde, ¿qué pasa?", dice Raimundo.

"Rai, perdóname, no puedo controlarme", llora Clyde.

Clyde levanta un brazo y golpea a Raimundo en el mentón.

La voz de Omi resuena más fuerte.

"La única manera que tienes de salir de aquí, es matando a Clyde, ¿qué decisión tomaras al final?".

Clyde se acerca hacia Rai, intenta resistirse pero no puede, la última carta se jugó, hora de ver quién gana.

Continuara…


	31. 31 Amigos por siempre parte 3

**Atención, las cosas no son siempre las que parecen, así que léanse todo el capitulo, y no dejen que el principio les quite la esperanza de que esto pueda tener un buen final, solo dos capítulos más para terminar el fic, que buena onda.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen.**

Clyde ataco a Raimundo con furia y decisión, aun cuando su mente no quería que se moviera.

Rai recibió el golpe en el pecho, Clyde se había vuelto más fuerte que nunca, tal vez incluso le habría roto el esternón si él no hiciera una leve protección de viento.

La voz de Omi seguía escuchándose arriba.

"Claro, dudo que ataques a Clyde, además esquivarlo es sencillo, veamos si puedes con su máximo poder".

Clyde se agarro la cabeza, "para, no lo hagas", pidió, pero sin éxito. Lentamente su cuerpo empezó a cubrirse de piedra.

Rai se dio cuenta lo que pasaba, "Omi, no hagas esto, no sabes lo que haces, Clyde destruyo todo Texas con este poder".

Omi solo se reía.

"Maldición, no puedo dejar que Clyde se transforme, podría destruir todo a su paso, aunque no quiera hacer esto, perdóname, Clyde, INVOCACION DEL DRAGON DEL VIENTO".

Raimundo junto una gran cantidad de energía en su puño derecho, la apunto hacia Clyde que no se terminaba de transformar, y ataco.

**Duelo Xiaolin: El juego de la vida, Amigos por siempre capitulo 3: "No es real".**

Raimundo miro el cuerpo sin vida de su antiguo mejor amigo, todo había sido como lo había predicho, la pesadilla de su versión futura era Clyde, culpándolo por su muerte, desde que Raimundo supo eso, hace ya un año, había deseado que nunca pasara. Cuando Clyde se enfado con él, estaba aliviado, porque pensó que estando lejos no tendrían que pelear nunca, pero ahora se dio cuenta de que no se puede escapar al destino.

Omi bajo de una sala secreta de arriba.

"Bien, hecho, Rai, asi que, ¿qué piensas ahora del mundo?".

Raimundo se movió a una velocidad imposible y agarro la cara de Omi. Este levanto su brazo para atraer la sangre de las cadenas y usarla como arma.

Raimundo agarro el brazo de Omi y se lo arranco con furia.

"OK", dijo Omi dolorosamente, "creo que estoy en una mala situación, si quieres puedes matarme, ¿pero que te traerá eso?, ¿felicidad?, ¿placer?, lo dudo mucho".

"No me importa", dijo Raimundo con furia, "no puedo creer que una escoria como tu haya sido uno de mis mejores amigos tanto tiempo".

"Oh, empezamos con los insultos personales, vamos, mátame, quiero que lo hagas, si te atreves", y empezó a reír.

Raimundo no soportaba la risa, Omi se creía tan fuerte, incluso ahora que su vida estaba llegando a su fin, Raimundo apretó la mano con toda su fuerza.

Dos personas muertas por su mano, sus dos mejores amigos, la ira lo aprisiono y de un golpe destruyo la ex guarida de Chase entera.

Los siguientes años fueron difíciles para Raimundo, se dedico a rastrear las bases del Proyecto Despertar, los Wus los dejo ocultos, nadie los buscaba ahora, asi que ya no importaba, solo le faltaban 4 Wus, los 3 que tarde o temprano recibiría al transformarse él en su versión futura, y el Sello Final, que aparecería cuando los 99 Wus restantes estuvieran juntos.

Las peleas que tuvo que realizar fueron brutales, hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta, de que no podía ganar, se negó a aceptar que Omi hubiera tenido razón, pero no podía hacer nada. Los años pasaron, y Raimundo se quedo en los restos del templo, un día, otra versión del tiempo de él, le trajo el Mobi morfológico, usándolo, Raimundo se transformo en una versión anciana de Omi, asi, cuando el Omi del pasado lo viniera a buscar, lo encontraría a él, asi Raimundo obtuvo los Wus restantes, luego de miles de viajes temporales, finalmente volvía a ser joven, por el poder de la Piedra del rejuvenecimiento, y tenía todos los Wus, el sello final apareció, y se preparo para desactivar a todos, cuando apareció alguien atrás suyo, una figura encapuchada.

"Hola", dijo tranquilamente, con una voz que incluso con los años, seguía siendo fácilmente reconocible.

"Pensé que estabas muerto", respondió Raimundo sin preocuparse, y el aludido empezó a reír sonoramente.

"Como si fuera a morir de esa manera tan tonta".

"Han pasado 100 años, estas viejo".

"No tengo Wus que me permitan estar joven como cierta persona", respondió celoso.

"Sabes tan bien como yo que tú fuiste el que me hizo joven con la Piedra".

"Si, era muy idiota a veces, eso fue cuando recién volví del pasado, ¿recuerdas el duelo de la pirámide?, yo lo perdí dos veces, que tonto me siento".

"¿A qué vienes aquí?".

"Tú lo sabes, para detenerte".

"Eres un viejo, y la mitad de tu cuerpo está quemado, ¿cómo me detendrías?".

"No necesito fuerza para eso, tienes las arenas del tiempo, viaja al pasado, cámbialo".

"¿Qué lograría con eso?, el tiempo no puede cambiarse, lo sé".

"Eres un tonto, ¿también sabias eso?, el gran héroe que eras, y mírate ahora, en lo que te transformaste, que importa lo que hiciera Dashi, que importa el Proyecto despertar, tu solo tienes que salvar a tu grupo".

"Pero incluso si lo hiciera, todo terminaría igual, el mundo es un asco, tu lo ves ahora, todas esas personas que murieron asesinadas en estos últimos años, intente detener a las maquinas, pero falle, como le falle a Clyde, a Kim, y a Omi".

"Eso que importa, si haces las cosas correctas, habrá más guerreros cuando llegue el día, y ellos podrán terminar la lucha que tu empieces".

"¿Cómo sabes lo de Dashi?".

"No me cambies el tema, idiota. Hace mucho tiempo me dijiste que querías que todo terminara bien".

"No lo hice".

"Si, tienes razón, pero sé que al menos lo pensabas, demuéstralo ahora, elije que harás, puedes desactivar los Wus, o usar las Arenas del tiempo y salvarlos a todos".

"Sos una de las personas más detestables que conozco".

"Lo mismo digo".

"Pero debo darte las gracias, a veces tu cerebro piensa", y Raimundo sonrió, "Arenas del tiempo".

Raimundo empezó a desaparecer.

"Una cosa más, Rai", le indico el otro, "los enlaces, fusiona el amuleto de regeneración con el Cumulo de almas, solo piensa en ella, y todo saldrá bien".

"¿Cómo sabes eso?".

"¿Si te digo que me lo conto un mimo me vas a creer?".

Raimundo lo miro y empezó a reír antes de desaparecer.

"Gracias, muchas gracias, Jack".

Raimundo desapareció, la figura encapuchada agarro y uso la piedra del rejuvenecimiento y el Amuleto de regeneración, al sacarse la capucha se vio el rostro de Jack Spicer, joven nuevamente.

Todo comenzó a desaparecer.

"Parece que el idiota cambio el futuro, eso es algo bueno, me fumare un último cigarrillo".

Y todo este futuro alternativo desapareció porque nunca existió y nunca existirá.

Continuara…


	32. 32 Amigos por siempre parte 4

**A grandes rasgos, todo termina aquí, el próximo capítulo, que será el último, es más bien un epilogo para cerrar detalles, y poco más. Ha sido un largo viaje este, y aunque el fic no haya sido leído por tantos, seguirá estando en la página, para que alguien eventualmente lo encuentre y lo lea, que loco que al fin haya llegado a esta parte, gracias a todos.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen.**

Clyde ataco a Raimundo con furia y decisión, aun cuando su mente no quería que se moviera.

Rai recibió el golpe en el pecho, Clyde se había vuelto más fuerte que nunca, tal vez incluso le habría roto el esternón si él no hiciera una leve protección de viento.

La voz de Omi seguía escuchándose arriba.

"Claro, dudo que ataques a Clyde, además esquivarlo es sencillo, veamos si puedes con su máximo poder".

Clyde se agarro la cabeza, "para, no lo hagas", pidió, pero sin éxito. Lentamente su cuerpo empezó a cubrirse de piedra.

Rai se dio cuenta lo que pasaba, "Omi, no hagas esto, no sabes lo que haces, Clyde destruyo todo Texas con este poder".

Omi solo se reía.

"Maldición, no puedo dejar que Clyde se transforme, podría destruir todo a su paso, aunque no quiera hacer esto, perdóname, Clyde, INVOCACION DEL DRAGON DEL VIENTO.

Raimundo junto una gran cantidad de energía en su puño derecho, la apunto hacia Clyde que no se terminaba de transformar, y ataco.

**Duelo Xiaolin: El Juego de la vida, Amigos por siempre capitulo 4: "Cambio".**

Raimundo pestañeo, no creía lo que veía, su brazo había sido detenido en el aire por su versión futura, que había aparecido de la nada.

"Hoy Clyde no va a morir", dijo esta, y pego un gran salto.

El sabía donde estaba oculto Omi, y sabia como terminar esta pelea.

Lo agarro, sacándolo de su escondite, y lo arrojo al suelo.

"No, esto no debe ser así", grito Omi con furia, "Raimundo debía matar a Clyde, lo vi en los Anteojos de Cristal".

"Pues me parece que te equivocaste", la versión futura de Raimundo empezó a desaparecer, porque ahora nunca existiría, pero se llevaría a alguien con él, y agarro a Omi, "tu vendrás conmigo", entonces se dirigió al otro Rai, "usa los enlaces, junta el amuleto de regeneración, con el cumulo de almas, y piensa en ella".

"NOOOOOO", gritaba Omi, todo se desvaneció, y ni Omi ni el Rai del futuro seguían ahí.

Clyde cayó al suelo y su cuerpo volvió a ser normal.

"¿Qué fue eso?", pregunto.

"No tengo la menor idea", fue todo lo que Raimundo llego a decir.

"Rai, perdóname", se excuso su amigo.

"No, no fue tu culpa".

Clyde y Raimundo dejaron la habitación, del otro lado estaba la brigada Heylin.

"¿Quiénes son?", pregunto Clyde.

"Problemas".

Domino se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia Rai.

"Supongo que el jefe está muerto, ¿no?", dijo calmadamente.

"Eso creo", respondió Raimundo, ni él entendía lo que había pasado.

"Bueno, entonces esto es el adiós".

Domino se empezó a alejar.

"¿Qué?", pregunto Rai, mas sorprendido que nunca.

"El jefe está muerto", respondió la chica sin preocuparse, mientras el resto de su grupo la esperaba frente a la puerta, "y ya nos pago por adelantado, ¿para qué seguir peleando si ni siquiera sabemos quiénes son ustedes?".

"Que aburrido, yo quería matarlo", se quejo Freaku-Chan antes de salir.

"No te preocupes, ya mataras a alguien mañana", le dijo Domino con dulzura.

Destino apareció flotando afuera cuando todos llegaron.

"Teletransportacion", grito, y todos los miembros de la Brigada Heylin desaparecieron.

"Ok, sigo sin entender nada" dijo Clyde.

"Solo son mercenarios, si su jefe esta muerto no le ven sentido a continuar la pelea".

"Hey, ya sé que dices que no es mi culpa, pero me porte muy mal contigo el otro día, tu no tenias nada que ver con lo que paso en Texas".

"No es totalmente cierto, debí haberte podido detener de alguna forma".

"En serio, Rai", le pidió Clyde, "no pierdas el tiempo con eso. Por cierto, ¿Kim como esta?".

"No quiero hablar de eso".

"¿Esta…?".

"Si", fue la respuesta seca y directa.

"Lo siento, lo siento mucho".

"No, no te preocupes, ella hizo lo que tenía que hacer, lo hizo por nosotros, por todos".

"¿Qué fue lo que dijo tu versión futura que hagas?".

"Algo con los Enlaces de Fusión".

"¿Qué es eso?".

"Un Wu para generar Wus, no estoy muy interesado en usar Wus ahora".

"¿Por?".

Raimundo pensó, ¿Clyde soportaría la verdad o terminaría como Omi?

"Por nada", fue lo que al final decidió decir.

"Entonces úsalos".

"No, es solo que…", Raimundo decidió ocultar la verdad, Clyde no debía preocuparse por eso, "bueno, lo hare".

Una vez estuvo todo preparado, Rai junto los Wus necesarios.

"¿Y cómo funciona esto?", pregunto Clyde.

"Por lo que tengo entendido, cuando haga la fusión sabré lo que obtengo, pero solo podre usarlo una vez, y el Wu quedara inútil por una semana o más".

"No suena muy complicado".

"Enlaces de fusión", Raimundo fusiono los dos Wus, y a su mente vino lo que obtuvo, "no, no puede ser".

"¿Qué?", pregunto Clyde.

Raimundo no respondió, "Puerta a la vida", dijo con esperanza, "tráela".

Se produjo un fogonazo de luz.

"¿Qué es eso?", pregunto el vaquero.

"Clyde, es la fusión de Wus que Mala Mala Yong nunca encontró", dijo Rai extasiado, "aquella que le hubiera permitido traer a Dashi de vuelta, Kimiko va a volver".

De la luz cayo el cuerpo de Kimiko, Raimundo fue corriendo y la agarro, respiraba, su corazón latía, estaba viva.

"Rai, ¿qué paso?, ¿dónde estoy?", pregunto.

Raimundo comenzó a llorar, Clyde también.

"Chicos, ¿qué pasa?, ni que me hubiera muerto".

Raimundo y Clyde la abrazaron.

"Ok, no sé que hice, pero tendría que hacerlo más seguido para que me traten asi".

Luego de las explicaciones innecesarias por parte de los chicos.

"Ah, ya veo, entonces yo estuve…", dijo Kim con esfuerzo.

"Muerta, si", respondió Raimundo.

"Ok, ya veo", Kim aspiro aire hondamente.

"¿No recuerdas nada?", pregunto Clyde.

"No, solo que Sani nos ataco, y sentí un gran poder, y Rai me había agarrado, y entonces, nada más".

"Mejor asi, ahora podremos terminar todo", dijo Rai, "solo tenemos que ir al Templo Xiaolin y al tener los 99 Wus aparecerá el Sello Final".

"Espera, Rai", dijo Kim, y le dio un beso muy sorpresivo, "es solo que nuestros dos besos anteriores no fueron muy...".

"No digas nada".

Raimundo la agarro y le dio un largo beso.

"Chicos, sigo aquí", dijo Clyde, "está bien, no pasa nada, ignórenme".

Todo estaba bien, todo había terminado, los 3 volvieron al templo, pero Rai no se sentía bien, ni Clyde ni Kim sabían nada acerca del Proyecto Despertar, ni la verdad de los Wus, ni tampoco que Chase era el padre de Omi, todas esas cosas los hubieran destruido, si Omi se había transformado en lo que se transformo luego de saber la verdad, Rai no querría saber lo que le pasaría a ellos, no, claro que no, tendría que llevarse esa información a la tumba.

Finalmente, llegaron al templo, y el Sello Final apareció al instante de llegar.

"Al fin, hora de terminar todo", Rai levanto el Wu, "Sello Final".

Se produjo un último brillo, y 100 almas salieron, una de cada Wu, y se fueron flotando, donde estaban los Wus ahora solo había un puñado de polvo.

"Bien hecho, jóvenes monjes".

"Esa voz…, Maestro Fung", grito Raimundo al ver a su maestro.

Los 3 fueron corriendo a abrazar a su maestro pero pasaron a través de él.

"Maestro…", dijo Kim tristemente.

"Si, sigo en el mas allá", dijo Fung sabiamente, "sin embargo, como todos los antiguos poseedores del templo mi alma quedara aca, hasta que todo termine".

"Todo termino", dijo Rai, "los Wus desaparecieron".

"No, no termino aun".

"¿Qué falta?".

"Uno de ustedes, uno debe quedarse, para proteger la esencia de los Wus, uno de ustedes debe transformarse en un Dragón, para nunca volver".

Continuara…


	33. 33 Amigos por siempre parte final

**Si, chicos, al fin llegamos al final de esto, en cierta forma, este es el ultimo material con más de un año de antigüedad que posiblemente suba a la pagina. Recuerdo que escribir la totalidad de este fic me tomo un año y algo, que tiempos, creo que fue mi primer fic de larga duración que logre terminar.**

**Esto en si igual no termina acá, actualmente en la misma página en la que subí esto (una de foroswebgratis, si les interesa, googleen "amigos por siempre + Duelo Xiaolin" o "Gushu", y seguro la encontraran), ando subiendo una precuela "El principio del fin", contando el pasado de Dashi, y una secuela "La búsqueda", que sucede en un mundo ya destrozado por el Proyecto Despertar, donde las cosas son muy distintas a las que conocemos. El primero podría subirlo a la página, pero igual no está en mis planes de momento, el segundo no puedo, porque a grandes rasgos todos los principales son OCs, y los personajes originales salen poco.**

**Gracias por haberme leído.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen.**

"No, esto no debe ser así, todo había terminado", se lamentaba Raimundo, "todo, no puede ser asi, no", lo que el Maestro Fung les había pedido era demasiado.

"Tienen hasta el amanecer para elegir a uno", dijo el maestro, "sino los tres tendrán que despedirse de este mundo", el Maestro Fung desapareció.

"No, no, no", Raimundo no podía soportarlo, "¿por qué tiene que pasar esto ahora?".

"Descuida, Rai", dijo Clyde muy tranquilo, "Yo me quedare".

**Duelo Xiaolin: El juego de la vida: Amigos por siempre capítulo final: "Adiós, amigos".**

"¿Qué dices?, Clyde, no, no puedes hacer eso", Raimundo se había calmado, pero las cosas no tenían que ser asi.

"Rai, sos mi mejor amigo, y deberías entenderlo, mira, mi familia…, mi familia está muerta, y yo fui quien los mato".

"No fuiste tú, no podías manejarte, fue tu ira, fue culpa de Andy".

"No, Rai, sabes que yo fui el asesino, y me sentiría bien siendo yo el que se sacrifique".

"Chicos, yo…", Kim empezó a hablar.

"No, no te vas a sacrificar, no vas a morir de nuevo", le dijo Rai seriamente.

"No es morir", intento decir la chica.

"Igual".

"Bueno, solo iba a decir que tendríamos que disfrutar estos momentos, ¿no?".

"¿Cómo?", dijeron Clyde y Rai juntos.

"Es el ultimo día de Clyde aquí, ¿y quieres pasarlo así?".

"No, tienes razón, bueno, ¿qué quieren hacer?".

"Estamos en un templo en medio del Tíbet", dijo Kim, "vamos a tener que improvisar".

Las siguientes horas fueron muy buenas para los chicos, evitaron tocar el tema de lo que iba a pasar más tarde, el partido de futbol fue regular porque eran tres pero improvisaron un poco, bajaron al pueblo porque Kim quería comprar ropa, que aburrido para los dos chicos, y entonces Clyde y Rai llenaron de jabón lo que quedaba del Templo y empezaron a patinar, Rai hizo cualquier cosa y casi se mata al estrellarse con un árbol, pero al fin y al cabo, fue divertido, la comida que quedaba fue suficiente para hacer un buen banquete, al menos para Clyde que no paraba de comer.

"Lalala", Kim se puso a bailar en la mesa.

"Kim, deberías parar de tomar", le dijo Rai.

"No, shi eshtoy she bien, shabias que shos muy lindo Rai, dame un besho".

Kimiko beso con mucho aliento a alcohol a Rai y luego se quedo dormida acurrucada en su hombro.

"Voy a extrañar días asi", dijo Clyde.

"No todo salió como esperábamos", le dijo Raimundo.

"Si, Omi debería estar aquí".

"Lo sé".

"¿Recuerdas la vez que encontramos a la familia de Omi?".

"¿Cómo olvidarla?, al final eran robots, ¿quién lo diría?".

"Y el dijo, ¿soy un CRUDO?", ambos rieron con ese comentario, "nunca supimos quienes eran los padres de Omi, posiblemente tuviera algo que ver con Dashi, se parecía".

"Si, supongo". Rai no dijo nada de lo que sabía.

"Sabes, muchas veces pienso que tendría que haber dicho muchas cosas, antes de un día como este, nunca le dije a mi hermana, ni a mi padre, cuanto los quería".

"¿A qué viene eso?".

"Rai, has sido mi mejor amigo, y perdona si a veces he cometido errores".

"Lo mismo digo".

"Me parece que me siento un poco cansado".

"¿Me podrías hacer un favor?".

"El que quieras, Rai".

"Dile a Kim que la amo cuando despierte".

"¿Por qué me pides eso?", dijo Clyde sin entender.

"Y no te enojes conmigo, hice lo que tenía que hacer, por cierto, estas cansado porque puse pastillas para dormir en tu vaso".

"¿De qué ha…?".

Clyde cayó dormido y empezó a roncar ruidosamente.

Raimundo se levanto, le dio un beso a Kimiko mientras dormía.

"Te amo", le dijo.

Rai salió afuera y miro las estrellas, eran tan hermosas, las iba a extrañar.

Cuando el sol salió, arriba del templo el espíritu del Maestro Fung esperaba, y entonces llego.

"Bienvenido joven monje".

"Ahórrame la cháchara, termina de una vez", se quejo Rai.

"OK, prepárate, no va a ser algo placentero".

"Como digas".

"¿Quieres pensarlo una vez más?".

Raimundo miro hacia abajo, el no podía seguir como estaba, aunque viviera con Kim el resto de su vida, nunca sería feliz, no solo por lo que sabía, sino además porque si su versión futura no hubiera aparecido, el hubiera matado a Clyde, y no quería vivir sabiendo esa decisión que habría tomado.

"No, estoy seguro, esto solo podía terminar asi".

El maestro Fung metió su mano en el pecho de Raimundo y saco su alma, que empezó a cambiar su forma.

"Clyde, despierta", gritaba Kim.

"¿Qué?, ¿qué pasa?".

"Rai desapareció".

"¿Qué?, ese idiota".

Los dos empezaron a correr, pero entonces vieron un gigantesco dragón hecho de viento que se iba al cielo acompañado por cien luces.

Kimiko cayó arrodillada, de un puñetazo Clyde destruyo una piedra gigantesca.

"Maldición", grito, "es un idiota".

"El…, lo hizo por nosotros, el era nuestro líder hasta el final", intento decir Kim, pero su compañero no les respondió bien.

"NO LO JUSTIFIQUES".

"Clyde".

"No, esto no está bien, me da igual lo que él quisiera, me da igual si nos salvo, voy a dedicar el resto de mi vida a traerlo de vuelta, no importa si tengo que morir en el intento".

Clyde se empezó a alejar, Kim no lo detuvo, y vio como se transformaba en un monstruo de piedra y se alejaba en las montañas.

Kim nunca volvió a ver a Clyde, al volver a su casa, decidió encargarse de parte de la industria de su padre, este cubrió totalmente a Kim de los crímenes que se le achacaban.

El funeral de Jack se realizo de manera simbólica, puesto que nunca se encontró su cuerpo, solo se encontró sangre en su casa, y más tarde en una explosión que se produjo en algún lugar de Estados Unidos.

El verdadero Jack asistió desde lejos, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba quemado, y decidió no hablar con sus padres, mejor que pensaran que estaba muerto, se sorprendió al ver a su prima viva, aunque había usado Wus, parece que La Secta nunca la ataco.

El cuerpo de Tubimura fue encontrado por lo miembros de su antiguo clan, se lo llevaron, había muerto con honor al final.

El cuerpo de Vlad fue llevado a investigación, aun nadie entiende en que se había transformado.

En medio de lo que quedaba de Texas se encontró a un chico, no tenía heridas, pero no recordaba nada, salvo su nombre, se llamaba Andy.

Los médicos dijeron que Gennosuke tenía un diez por ciento de posibilidades de volver a caminar nada mas, a los tres días ya estaba corriendo con sus primos.

Nunca se pudo explicar quien mato a Danjo y daño a Gennosuke, la policía archivo el caso, y lo tiraron a la basura.

El espíritu del Wu se compro un chimpancé, es muy lindo, pero no le gustan las bananas, prefiere los autos deportivos, pero esa es otra historia que preferiría no saber.

El proyecto despertar esperaría unos 50 años para empezar.

El destino de Dolphin es desconocido.

Raimundo descansa en paz, todo termino.

FIN.

Epilogo:

Una persona aparece, no sabe exactamente donde esta, y entonces apareció la corona de Dashi.

"Si, con esto, los Wus existirán otra vez, y todo saldrá bien ahora", dijo abrazándolo.

El espíritu del Wu sonrió desde lejos.

Mientras haya maldad en los corazones, la historia de los Shen Gong Wus nunca terminara y siempre serán usados para obtener poder, pero al menos este capítulo sí terminara, ahora.


End file.
